VACACIONES
by Kagurami
Summary: Vacaciones en la playa, cambios de personalidad, contrincantes y celos, muchos celos. Un historia de amor entre la manager y el demonio de Deimon. Lo sé mis summary apestan jaja ¡No hay como leer la historia! Adv. lenguaje y lemon leve!
1. MERECIDAS VACACIONES

**Hola a todos!**

**Como había prometido, comencé otro fic de esta hermosa pareja **

**(muajajaja me tiene obsesionada n_n)**

**Espero les guste! **

**Por cierto…quisiera continuar los capítulos conforme al deseo de la gran mayoría por lo que dejaré que ustedes planeen algo de la continuación y también el final ¿les parece? **

**Con sus comentarios me las idearé para satisfacer las peticiones. **

**Bueno….a leer se ha dicho…. **

Unas semanas después de haber ganado el Christmas Bowl, los Deimon Devil Bats decidieron hacer un viaje como recompensa por haber ganado el gran torneo. Decían que realmente necesitaban esas muy merecidas vacaciones ya que fue excesivo el trabajo tanto individual como en equipo el que habían tenido durante todo el año.

-Ok jodidos renacuajos, vamos a Okinawa al Sun Marina Hotel-

-Haaaiiii- todo el grupo al unísono

-Maldita manager, pon todo en orden para el viaje-

-Está bien Hiruma-kun pero agradecería que ya no me llamaras así. Mamori o Anezaki estaría bien- le dice con una sonrisa delicada pero con ojos feroces

-Emoción MAX, podré ver a Mamori-san nuevamente en traje de baño!- Monta exclama haciendo ruborizar a la castaña quien reía apenada

-¡Ya deja de decir tonterías maldito mono!- Hiruma dispara a los pies del Wide receiver de Deimon

Al siguiente fin de semana ya estaba todo alistado para las vacaciones. Todos los integrantes de los Deimon Devil Bats se encontraron en la entrada principal del Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita a las 5:00 a.m. como Youichi había dicho.

-Falta Monta-kun ¿le habrá sucedido algo?- Suzuna pregunta consternada

-Mmmm, inesperadamente enfermó del estomago así que no podrá acompañarnos-

-Oh que mal. Pobrecito- Mamori con su típica actitud de "madre sobre protectora"

-¿No habrás tenido algo que ver con eso Hiruma?- Musashi cuestiona en voz baja al rubio

-¿También estás enfermo pero del cerebro maldito viejo? ¿Por qué habría que tener algo que ver con la diarrea del maldito mono?

-…No lo sé….fue una suposición- decía mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo

Casi tres horas después de haber abordado el avión los jóvenes de Deimon arriban al aeropuerto de Naha en Okinawa. Ya en el hotel, luego del check in, cada quien acomodó sus cosas en la habitación que le tocaba.

Era un hermoso día por lo que, aprovechando que habían llegado temprano, los miembros del club de futbol americano de Deimon salieron del hotel donde se hospedaban para ir a nadar. Las playas de Okinawa realmente son algo maravilloso de ver en esa época del año por lo que decidieron no perder tiempo y disfrutar al máximo los pocos días que tenían para vacacionar. Los hermanos Ha-ha, como era de esperarse, se separaron del grupo en busca de hermosas mujeres que conquistar (según ellos). Kurita, Komusubi, Yukimitsu y Taki-kun decidieron no ir a la playa ya que querían visitar un parque acuático que estaba a una hora y media de allí por lo que solo quedaron Suzuna, Mamori, Hiruma, Musashi y Sena.

-¡Realmente es un bello día y el hotel es precioso!-

-Así es Suzuna-chan…. ¿Suzuna, me acompañarías a ir de compras al centro comercial qué está frente al hotel? Quisiera comprarme un vestido-

-Ok. Ya terminamos de acomodarnos así que….Vamos!-

-Chicos, vamos al centro comercial que está frente al hotel ¿les parece bien?- anuncia Mamori

-Claro, pero no se tarden demasiado- responde Sena

Mientras las chicas se alejaban en dirección al hotel los muchachos se disponían a ir a nadar cuando de repente alguien los llama….

-Sena-kun, Hiruma-kun ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Yamato Takeru del los Teikoku Alexanders se acerca a los jóvenes de Deimon junto a sus queridos amigos Honjou Taka y Kureji Hera.

-Buenos días!- Hera-kun saluda muy sonriente con una pequeña reverencia

-Ohayô Gozaimasu- responde Sena-kun

-Me alegra verlos. ¿Qué hacen por aquí? ¿También están de vacaciones?- menciona el joven castaño de Teikoku

-Así es-

-Bueno, aprovechando el encuentro permítanme invitarlos para mañana a pasar el día en la casa de verano de Honjou-san en una pequeña playa privada que se encuentra a 20 min de aquí. Si lo desean podemos pasar a buscarlos por este lugar a las 9.00 a.m. para llevarlos allí-

-No creo que haya ningún problema jodido "emperador"-

-Jajajajaja Hiruma-kun siempre tan amable-

En el centro comercial…..

-Suzuna-chan, mira qué lindo vestido!-

-Siiii, pruébatelo Mamo-nee!-

*rriiiiinnnnnggggg*

-Oh, un mensaje de texto de Sena. "Estamos frente a la cancha de voleibol. Dense prisa. Las esperamos aquí". ¿Qué querrán?-

-(suspira) Bueno, vamos Suzuna-chan, regresemos más tarde. En verdad quiero comprar ese vestido-

-Ok-

Mientras ambas amigas caminaban de regreso al punto de encuentro que Sena había mencionado, Suzuna no pudo evitar ver de reojo a la ojiazul. En verdad su amiga era hermosísima, pensaba. Lucía un modesto traje de baño blanco el cual la hacía ver muy sexy. Las curvas de ella eran realmente pronunciadas por lo que no había ningún hombre que no la notara mientras pasaba. ¿Cuántos novios habrá tenido Mamo-nee en sus 17 años de vida? ¿Tendrá algún amor escondido por allí?... se preguntaba la animadora de los Devil Bats mientras su "antenita de amor" la señalaba. Suzuna siempre había pensado que su amiga sentía algo especial por Hiruma Youichi pero no había sido confirmado…_todavía_.

-¿Qué sucede Suzuna-chan? Tienes una expresión realmente divertida-

-Nada Mamo-nee….jijijiji-

Estaban a escasos metros de sus amigos cuando, de repente una joven mujer aparece caminando por la playa junto a otra jovencita bien parecida. Era la fémina más bella que habían visto. Alta, de cabello color negro el cual traía atado en una coleta. Su cabello era bastante largo ya que amarrado como lo traía llegaba más o menos a mitad de su esbelta espalda. Lucía un traje de baño de dos piezas color rojo sangre, muy vistoso que junto a su piel exquisitamente bronceada le daba cierto aire de superioridad como suelen tener las chicas adineradas quienes viajan a la playa en sus aviones privados para disfrutar de unas relajadas vacaciones. Era tan exuberante que no hubo ni un solo masculino que no volteara a verla. Inclusive Honjou Taka quien se caracteriza por no prestar demasiada atención a ese tipo de cosas la había seguido con la mirada.

Mamori y Suzuna, por supuesto, también vieron pasar a la bella señorita mientras se acercaban a sus compañeros….

-Linda ¿no?- menciona Gen-kun

-Kekekeke parece una "_pequeña demonio_", no como otras jodidas mujeres aburridas-

Ambas jovencitas integrantes de los Devil Bats quienes recién arribaban al lugar a espaldas de los chicos abrieron los ojos del tamaño de un plato al oír por primera vez al chico demonio haciendo un "cumplido" a alguien. Curioso. Y como era de esperarse, la jovencita de cabellos azules sintió una especie de "celos" de la muchacha bonita que había atraído las miradas y comentarios de todos los hombres de alrededor.

-Aayyy hombres….….- soltó Suzuna en tono algo enojado

-Su…zuna…llegaste!- Sena exclama algo nervioso

-Desde hace un momento pero no creo que alguno de ustedes lo haya notado ya que estaban como idiotizados viendo a la "pequeña demonio" ¿verdad?-

-No me digas que estás celosa jodida patines…el maldito enano no miró ni un poquito-

-Ehhh? Ahhh…no…no es eso….es que…-

-Claaaaro- sonríe Musashi

-¿Y tu maldita manag…? ¿Y a ti qué te sucede que tienes esa cara?-

La ojiazul no salía de su asombro. Haber oído al capitán demonio decir algo tan "lindo" de alguien la dejó en estado de shock.

-Eh?...Nada, nada. Ohh Yamato-kun, Taka-kun, Heracles-kun…buenos días!-

-Muy buenos días Anezaki-san!- Yamato saluda efusivamente

-Yamato-kun nos ha invitado mañana a pasar el día en la casa de playa de Honjou-san, quería avisarles para que se prepararan por eso les envié el mensaje-

-Waaaa genial! Ahora será nuestro turno de ver hombres lindos Mamo-nee ¿no lo crees? – menciona con singular alegría refiriéndose a Yamato y Taka-kun quienes se ruborizaron un poco tras el comentario de la animadora mientras Sena miraba de reojo con algo de recelo

-Mmmmm … Hai- exclama en un susurro

Entre sonrisas y algo de celos siguieron poniéndose de acuerdo para la salida del día de mañana hasta que Takeru-kun se acerca a la manager de los Devil Bats.

-Anezaki-san quería felicitarte!- le dice mientras sonríe amistosamente

-¿Felicitarme?-

-Sí. También ha sido gracias a ti que los Deimon Devil Bats ganaran el Xmas Bowl-

-Gra…..gracias!- la castaña responde nerviosa al notar que la mirada del fullback de Teikoku era bastante intensa. Tanto que la "antena de Suzuna" en ese momento comenzó a trabajar.

Una vez puestos de acuerdo cada grupo se despidió.

-Bueno, hasta mañana entonces!- Yamato-kun exclamaba sin quitar la mirada de la castaña

-Hasta mañana-

"**Definitivamente una mañana agitada….Jajajaja y mañana será peor."**- Musashi pensaba para sí mientras miraba la interacción entre Anezaki y Yamato, a Sena súper nervioso por ver la expresión enojada de Suzuna-chan y a su querido amigo demonio quien no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la maldita disciplinaria mientras hacía bombas con su chicle de menta.

.

.

**Ok ya hablamos de cómo se veía Mamori en traje de baño. **

**Ahora imaginemos al capitán demonio de Deimon….**

**:3 :3 :3**

**XD**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**n_n**

**Hasta pronto! Y no olviden sus reviews!**


	2. LA NUEVA MAMORI

**Aquí el segundo capítulo. ¡Qué lo disfruten!**

**.**

**.**

**Ashira23: Gracias por tu review ¡Como siempre la primera! Arigatô**

**NaruSaku´sFan: Sip, Hiruma en traje de baño…..:3 Kyaaaa Hermoso. **

**¡Tienes mucha razón! Extremadamente sexy **

**Rei sama18: ¡Exacto, máxima hemorragia nasal! (y creo yo no solo por ver a Hiruma en traje de baño :3…Yamato y Taka…bue…:3 :3) **

**.**

**.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! y Gracias también a los que solo leen n_n**

**.**

**.**

El día transcurría normal. El clima estaba exageradamente cálido por lo que los varones aprovechaban como nunca el agua del delicioso mar mientras Suzuna y Mamori se dedicaban a broncearse.

Mientras la calma rodeaba a las jovencitas, por un momento la menor de ellas se propuso observar a su amiga. Se preguntaba que podría ser lo que estuviera turbando la mente de la castaña ya que desde esa mañana había estado algo distraída….

-¿Qué tienes Mamo-nee? Te ves algo triste-

-¿Te diste cuenta Suzuna? Es la primera vez que Hiruma-kun dice algo tan lindo de alguien…- La manager de los Devil Bats se hallaba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras veía, a lo lejos, a sus compañeros en el mar….

-¿Lindo? Ah, lo dices por lo de esta mañana… ¿"Pequeña demonio" te pareció algo lindo?-

-Pues sí. Viniendo del mismísimo demonio, claro que me parece un cumplido-

-¿Y cuál es el problema Mamo-nee? ¡No me digas que estas celosa!-

Suzuna estaba casi segura de lo que sentía la castaña por el capitán de Deimon pero quería que ella misma lo confirmara. Si lo escuchaba directamente de boca de la manager, entonces la ayudaría en todo para que You-nii se fijara en ella.

Viendo a su amiga algo cabizbaja no tuvo otra opción más que darle ánimos diciéndole que ella era hermosa y que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la "pequeña demonio" que vieron pasar hace unas horas (incluso Yamato Takeru, uno de los hombres más apuestos que había conocido parecía interesado en la ojiazul)

-Oye Mamo-nee, si en verdad te gusta You-nii, deberías decírselo-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Nunca podría decirle….que…realmente…. (Suspira)-

-Que estás perdidamente enamorada de él-

-¿Pero de qué sirve que le diga semejante cosa? Ya vimos la clase de mujer que a él le gusta-

-Tsk, ese tipo de mujer a cualquier chico vuelve loco. Mira a Sena…..inclusive Taka-kun casi se desnuca por voltearse a verla-

-Suzuna…. ¿Por qué tú todavía no le has dicho a Sena que te gusta?-

La animadora se avergonzó tanto que comenzó a tartamudear tratando de negar el hecho tan obvio para la castaña…

-N…no ca…cambiemos el tema ¿quieres? La cuestión aquí es: Si quieres que You-nii te haga caso debes llamar completamente su atención-

-Pero mírame….para nada parezco ese tipo de mujer ¿no lo crees?-

-Es cierto… Mamo-nee, vamos a tener que poner en marcha el plan "la nueva Mamori"-

-¿Plan?-

-Déjamelo a mí….Ven, vamos al centro comercial nuevamente a comprar "vestidos"-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al siguiente día….

9.00 a.m.

Sena, Musashi e Hiruma se encuentran con Yamato y Taka en el lobby del hotel donde los Devil Bats se hospedan.

-Bueno días a todos! ! ! … ¿y sus demás compañeros?- Takeru pregunta sonriente

-Buenos días. Ahhh los que ayer se habían ido al parque acuático se quedaron a pasar la noche allí y los "tres hermanos" dijeron que estaban demasiado cansado por la desvelada de ayer por lo que no van a acompañarnos tampoco- explica Sena-kun

-Bueno, entonces cuando gusten podemos irnos…Mmmm y… ¿Dónde están las señoritas?- Yamato buscaba intensamente con la mirada por todo el lobby

De repente salen del ascensor las dos susodichas y por un instante todos los jóvenes quienes las esperaban se quedaron pasmados al ver a quienes tenían en frente. Anezaki traía puesto un atuendo muy diferente al que usualmente estaban acostumbrados a ver en ella. Una mini falda de color blanco de holanes muy, muy corta, una blusa de tirantes entallada con un escote bastante pronunciado de color negro, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y unos lentes para sol era el atuendo más seductor que nunca le habían visto a la manager del equipo de futbol americano de Deimon. Parecía una mujer diferente. Una muy hermosa y exuberante mujer. Los cinco jóvenes presentes no pasaban del estado de shock. Inclusive la linda animadora se había vestido diferente. Más provocativa y sexy, pensaba el runningback de Deimon.

-Bueno días a todos!- Suzuna exclama como siempre muy animada

-Bue…nos d…días… Suzuna-chan….jajaja- Sena-kun sonrojado por ver a la peliazul con ese vestido rosa tan corto

Yamato-kun avanzaba velozmente para ayudar a Mamori-chan con la maleta que cargaba cuando de repente algo insólito sucede. Hiruma-kun quien había avanzado mucho más rápido se colocó frente a la manager justo segundos antes que Takeru-kun pudiera alcanzarla….

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en bajar maldita manager?-

-¿? Ah perdón-

La castaña no hizo caso a la pregunta del demonio rubio y pasó de él saludando con una gran sonrisa a Yamato-kun.

-Oi, Te estoy hablando maldit….- Hiruma intenta decir pero Mamori interrumpe

-Lo siento Hiruma-kun pero ¿no estábamos apurados?- La ojiazul exclama con una increíble indiferencia mientras se alejaba acompañada del joven castaño de Teikoku, lo que provoca que el capitán demonio se enfade por demás pero, de alguna forma, en ese momento no podía decir más nada.

"**¿Pero qué carajos le sucede a la maldita manager? Hoy está diferente y no solo la extraña ropa que se puso. Su carácter parece haber cambiado. No la perdonaré por hablarme así. ¿Quién se cree que es esa jodida? Hablarle así al capitán demonio de Deimon. Esta jodidamente loca aunque….en verdad se veía…..kekekekeke ¡Está realmente loca!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al salir del hotel, un precioso yate que Honjou-san había enviado para traer a los invitados hasta su casa los esperaba cerca de la orilla del mar. Durante el viaje, en uno de los camarotes las dos amigas conversaban….

-Suzuna-chaaaannnn! No sé como hice eso! Hablarle así a Hiruma-kun….es la primera vez que lo hago….me siento terrible…!-

-Tienes que aguantar Mamo-nee. Si queremos que este plan funcione y que You-nii se fije en ti debes aguantar y mostrarte así de "rebelde" ¿entiendes? No te preocupes. Todo irá bien-

-Está bien, lo haré-

.

.

Mientras tanto en la cubierta principal….

-Oi Hiruma ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado algo distraído desde que salimos del hotel-

-No me pasa nada jodido viejo, no me molestes- responde apoyado en el barandal de metal con expresión pensativa mirando las olas

-Está bien no me lo digas. Realmente yo ya lo sé. No por nada he sido tu amigo durante tantos años ¿no lo crees?-

-¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?-

-Sé exactamente lo que te molesta y déjame decirte que Yamato Takeru es un contrincante muy peligroso ¿sabes?

-…-

-Jajajaja pero no te preocupes. Vas a estar bien- Musashi sonríe con tantas ganas que terminó por molestar al rubio a más no poder

-¡Déjame en paz maldito viejo…no se dé qué carajo me hablas!- Hiruma, fastidiado, disparaba al cielo una de sus tan queridas armas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Media hora después de haber comenzado el viaje en yate todos los jóvenes arriban a la isla donde el padre de Taka-kun tiene su casa de verano. El lugar realmente se antojaba paradisiaco. Era una vivienda de dos plantas con muchos ventanales rodeada de mucha vegetación donde predominaban los árboles de palma. Por supuesto estaba orillas del mar y la parte trasera contaba con una piscina bastante grande. Un lugar maravilloso para vacacionar. En la entrada de la residencia, Honjou Masaru sale a dar la bienvenida a los invitados de Deimon…

-Bueno días jóvenes ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?-

-Honjou-san, buenos días. Muy bien gracias- Mamori saluda primero

-Pensé que vendrían más de sus compañeros. ¿Y Monta-kun? Quería mostrarle mi álbum de fotos de mi mejor época como jugador-

-Aaahhh Monta enfermó por lo que no pudo acompañarnos en este viaje. De seguro va a llorar cuando le diga que nos encontramos con usted-

-Bueno, adelante. ¡Qué se diviertan!

Luego de acomodarse en las habitaciones que se habían preparado y después de desayunar todos los chicos se dispusieron a pasar el día divirtiéndose en la playa. Ya a orillas del mar Hiruma, Musashi y Taka se acomodaron en unos camastros. Sena, Heracles y Yamato se dispusieron a jugar futbol americano en la arena. Mamori y Suzuna iban a broncearse por lo que acomodaron sus cosas en unas toallas en la arena.

-Este lugar realmente es muy hermoso. Sobre todo la vista que tiene ¿No te parece Hiruma?- Musashi pregunta algo divertido

-Si maldito viejo, calla de una vez que intento ver un video de un tal Rodchenko de Rusi….a-

Al levantar la mirada de su computador, el quarterback de Deimon quedó inmóvil sin poder terminar lo que decía al ver que, frente a él, la maldita manager se quitaba su vestido para dejar a la vista un tremendamente seductor traje de baño. Era uno de dos piezas color negro bastante más escotado que el del día anterior. Musashi, entretenido, miraba de reojo las reacciones de su amigo mientras que Taka-kun solo se limitaba a levantar la mirada de su libro y esbozar una complaciente sonrisa al ver a tan hermosas mujeres frente a él.

-Como te decía….una hermosa vista ¿no te parece?-

-…- volviendo la vista a su ordenador, el rubio no responde

Varios minutos después de haberse colocado bronceador, ambas chicas deciden participar junto a sus amigos en el mini juego de futbol americano de playa. Sena, Heracles y Mamori eran compañeros mientras que Suzuna y Takeru hacían equipo….

-Taka ven a jugar con nosotros, nos falta un jugador- Yamato le grita

El joven Honjou, suspira profundamente mientras deja su libro en el camastro y se dirige pesadamente al encuentro de su compañero de juego.

-¿No quieres unirte Hiruma?-

-No, prefiero verlos desde aquí-

-Ok, pero te advierto que se pondrá muy interesante ya que nuestras compañeras femeninas participan. Jajajaja, después no te arrepientas-

-¿Qué mierda dices maldit…?- Intentó decir pero Gen ya se había ido…

.

.

**Ahora sí, ¡todos en traje de baño! jijijiji**

**Casi me desmayo con solo imaginarme **

**:P**


	3. JUEGO

**Me he propuesto actualizar lo más pronto posible ya que, como a mí me desespera esperar la actualización de una historia pienso que a los demás también, por lo que me apuro lo más que pueda para subir el siguiente capítulo. **

**XD**

**Ya saben, si tienen alguna sugerencia, háganmelo saber y yo tratare de incluirla en mi historia**

**Ja ne!**

**n_n**

.

.

.

Ya todos los jugadores en su posición esperan el comienzo del partido…

-No se lo pondremos fácil- anuncia Suzuna a punto de empezar el juego

-No te preocupes, soy lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparte antes de que llegues aquí- replica Sena-kun

-No si puedo evitarlo- desafía Taka colocándose entre él y Suzuna

-Ohhh gracias Taka-kun- la jovencita de ojos violetas le sonríe muy amistosamente al Wide receiver de los Teikoku Alexanders

Y así el juego comenzó.

Bastante parejo se mantenía el partido según el árbitro, Musashi-kun. Suzuna y Taka hacía muy buena pareja. Parecía como si hubieran practicado pases entre ellos antes de este encuentro. Sena corría lo más que podía por tratar de parar ese juego entre ambos pero le costaba ya que Yamato corría a la misma velocidad y frenaba todos sus intentos. Después de varias jugadas, se acercaba la anotación del equipo de Suzuna. El Wide receiver de los Alexanders recibe un pase largo de Yamato-kun y justo frente a la línea de meta mira de reojo a su compañera femenina y le entrega el balón. Suzuna extrañada observa el balón y le devuelve la mirada con una bella sonrisa. A todo esto Sena se había acercado peligrosamente a la muchacha y cuando estaba a punto de "taclear" a la peli azul algo increíble sucedió…

El joven Honjou la tomo en sus brazos y saltó con ella hacia adelante traspasando la línea de anotación. El runningback de Deimon solo alcanzó a ver como el peliblanco parecía caminar por el cielo abrazado a un bello ángel.

En ese instante el pequeño jugador de los Devil Bats sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Realmente no estaba seguro a que se debía pero se imaginaba que era por culpa de la animadora y su cercanía con el joven de Teikoku.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Sena-kun muy enfadado pregunta mientras Taka se acerca caminando hacia el centro del campo.

-Eso fue un bellísimo touchdown- responde con la calma que lo caracteriza cuando pasa junto al corredor de Deimon

El juego continuó. Se sentía un poco de tensión por parte de ambos equipos ya que el marcador estaba a favor del grupo conformado por Taka, Yamato y Suzuna por lo que Mamori, Sena y Hera se pusieron serios como si su vida dependiera de, por lo menos, empatar el partido.

Sena, quien cumplía la función de quarterback, de repente lanza un sencillo pase para Mamori quien eficazmente atrapa el balón. La ojiazul comienza a avanzar velozmente hacia la línea del equipo de Suzuna cubierta por Hera-kun. A unos escasos pasos de anotar su primer touchdown Yamato Takeru, quien logra embestir primero a Heracles, alcanza a la castaña y la atrapa con un fuerte abrazo el cual provoca que ambos caigan. Mamori muy sonrojada avista la mirada al fuerte hombre que tenía sobre de ella…

-Hermosa atrapada Anezaki-san pero no fue suficiente- susurra Takeru muy cerca de ella

-Gracias Yamato-kun pero….lamentablemente para ti fue bastante preciso- Mamori con una atractiva sonrisa le enseña sus manos estiradas sobre su cabeza con el balón traspasando la línea de goal.

Por un instante la castaña y fullback de Teikoku se quedaron viendo mutuamente. Yamato, tras la caída había quedado entre las piernas de la manager y a unos escasos centímetros de sus labios. Con movimiento suave, sin dejar de verla a los ojos, alza su mano y toma de las manos de Mamori el balón de futbol. Sena y Hera-kun festejaban mientras que Taka y Suzuna se miraban entre sí al ver la extrema cercanía entre sus respectivos amigos.

-Increíble ¡El maldito de la carga cesar no pudo contra una jodida mujer!...Al fin hasta que haces algo bien para variar maldita manager- Hiruma, quien se había hecho presente en el juego junto a Musashi, declara

-Aaaahhhh Hi…hiruma-kun- Mamori exclama algo nerviosa por la sugestiva posición en la que se encontraba con Takeru

Suzuna en ese momento ve de reojo a la ojiazul con una rara expresión en sus ojos. Quería hacerle entender que debe, por sobre todas las cosas, seguir con su fachada de "rebelde" para así hacer que funcione el plan que la animadora había ideado el cual consistía, entre otras cosas, hacer que Youichi-kun sintiera celos. Dándose cuenta de ello, mientras Mamori se levantaba ayudada por Yamato-kun, ésta le sonríe y le susurra algo al oído intentando provocar alguna inquietud en el quarterback de los Devil Bats pero como siempre él se mantenía apacible.

Obedeciendo a lo que la joven castaña había susurrado al oído del jugador de Teikoku, entró en la casa por un vaso de agua. Ya en la cocina con ambas manos se recarga en la mesa con una triste expresión….

"**Es demasiado agotador tener que fingir algo que no soy. Además que dudo mucho que a Hiruma-kun le afecte en algo lo que estoy intentando hacer. Lamentablemente no soy sexy o tan provocativa como esa mujer…..la "pequeña demonio"-** suspira pesadamente mientras piensa para sí y bebe del vaso recién servido

-¿Acaso te dio sed la pequeña revolcada que te diste con el maldito emperador?-

Mamori adoptando nuevamente su faceta de "chica mala" se da vuelta para recargarse de espaldas en la pequeña mesa.

-Hiruma-kun…. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quieres algo de mí?-

-Absolutamente NADA- manifiesta mientras toma una gaseosa de la nevera -¿No crees que ese traje de baño sea bastante revelador para ti maldita manager?-

-¿Perdón?- la ojiazul cuestiona mientras Hiruma se da media vuelta y se aleja

-Deberías ponerte mejor el blanco que usaste ayer-

Mamori quedó congelada ante el estúpido comentario del rubio. Tristeza y rabia al mismo tiempo invadieron de repente su corazón. Ese atuendo había sido escogido por Suzuna especialmente para "la nueva Mamori" y aunque sabía que para nada era su estilo y que era muy poco probable que el quarterback de Deimon se fijara en ella ya que los caracteres de ambos, pues, eran totalmente diferentes, tampoco esperaba una reacción tan nefasta. ¿Cuál era su problema? Realmente si no le gustaba como le quedaba, pues lo más sensato era callarse y no hacer un comentario tan desalentador o por lo menos eso pensaba Anezaki.

"**Será idiota…. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacerme sentir así? Pero no me importa. Voy a seguir con el plan como había acordado con Suzuna-chan. Aunque él no me preste ni un mínimo de atención por lo menos voy a disfrutar por un rato esta sensación de sentirme "hermosa" ya que parece que a Yamato-kun sí le atrae "la nueva Mamori"- **sonríe para sí la manager de ojos azules

.

.

.

**Bueno, este capítulo estuvo más cortito…**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Waaa yo quiero jugar con ellos! ! ! !**

**XD**


	4. PREGUNTAS

**Waaaaa! Ahora si me he esmerado en actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo.**

.

**Nuevamente gracias por leer y comentar. Arigatô**

.

.

**DramioOone: La verdad también me siento mal por Monta pero bueno…era mejor así y tienes toda la razón, Mamori tiene que hacerlo sufrir. Muajajaja**

**NaruSaku´sFan: Siiii Musashi – un ídolo. También amoooo el HiruMamo y más cuando Youichi esta celoso :D (se nota ¿verdad?) y perdón por lo de SenaxSuzuna.**

**ashira23: Ok más celos! ! ! ! Kyaaaaa me encanta.**

.

.

**Ok …los dejo leer**

**n_n**

.

.

.

Llegó el momento de descanso. Al final el partido había terminado en un empate. Hacía tanto calor que la mayoría de los jóvenes decidió ir a refrescarse en el mar. Suzuna, Sena, Musashi, Hera y Mamori jugaban con una pelota de playa mientras Taka-kun sentado en la arena alternaba la vista entre su libro y sus compañeros. Youichi, parado en la gran puerta trasera que daba hacía el mar no dejaba de balbucear….

-Aaaarrrggggg estoy tan jodidamente molesto…. ¿Qué mierda le sucede a la maldita disciplinaria el día de hoy? Nunca la había visto comportase tan indiferente. Y ese malparido de Yamato…. Siento unas ganas tremendas de dejarlo como colador…-

-¿Decías algo Hiruma-kun?- Takeru aparece a espaldas del quarterback de Deimon con una limonada en su mano

"**Este hijo de perra se ve tan confiado. Tsk, voy a bajar del maldito pedestal al jodido ex-eyeshield"**- pensaba mientras, con aire desafiante, se voltea para dar cara al joven de Teikoku

-Kekeke, buen partido, como siempre maldito emperador-

-Jajajaja gracias-

Enfrentados, por un momento, entre ambos muchachos parecía como si una lucha se llevara a cabo. Aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada y solo se miraban con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. Gracias a un ademán que hizo el castaño con su mano, ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros….

-Realmente…es hermosa ¿verdad?-

-¿De quién carajo hablas?-

-¿Acaso no es obvio? De Anezaki-san- decía el joven de los Teikoku Alexanders

-Tsk…He escuchado varias veces eso el día de hoy-

De repente el joven fullback se detiene súbitamente….

-Mmmm…. ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta Hiruma-kun?-

Hiruma también se detiene al escuchar a Yamato preguntar tan seriamente.

-¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Anezaki Mamori? ¿Además de la de manager-capitán?-

-Kekeke ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?-

-Es que siento que se pone demasiado nerviosa cada vez que tu estas cerca-

-Por supuesto que ninguna. ¿Quién querría una relación con alguien tan…bipolar como ella?- lo dice por el repentino cambio de carácter de la ojiazul

-Jajajajaja ok, eso es todo lo que quería saber!- exclama alegre mientras retoma camino hacia Honjou y deja atrás al capitán demonio de los Deimon Devil Bats.

"**Lo que imaginaba….en verdad le gusta, pero no voy a perder. No voy a dejársela a ese patán de mal carácter. Voy a hacer que se dé cuenta que conmigo aquí nunca podrá ganar"**-Yamato sonríe mientras se sienta junto a su amigo peliblanco

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta sin despegar la mirada de su libro

-Ahhh nada importante mi amigo. Solo que me he propuesto un nuevo desafío y me emociona pensar que puedo triunfar muy pronto, Jajajaja-

-Estás hablando de mujeres ¿no es así?-

-Se ve que me conoces bien Taka ¿Y tú? Te veías algo emocionado en el partido de hace un rato-

-Pues….te diré…- declaraba el peliblanco mirando a lo lejos a los jóvenes que jugaban en el mar

.

.

.

.

Luego de una mañana ajetreada, llega la hora del almuerzo. El mayordomo de la casa Honjou anuncia que la comida se realizará en el comedor principal de la residencia por lo que todos los jóvenes se dispusieron a arreglarse para ello.

En la habitación de Mamori y Suzuna, ambas jovencitas mientras se aseaban y se cambiaban de atuendo de acuerdo a la ocasión comentaban….

-En verdad debo felicitarte Mamo-nee. Desarrollas bastante bien el papel de "chica rebelde"-

-…No lo sé…Es muy extraño pero… he decidido seguir con esto a pesar de no obtener lo que esperaba. El muy idiota de Hiruma-kun es tan ciego que no puede ver que lo que realmente intento hacer es darle celos. Pues ya no importa. Estoy disfrutando de este cambio. Además Yamato-kun parece gustarle "la nueva Mamori" y a mí también me gusta él-

-Bueno, te comprendo es realmente atractivo. Tiene un excelente cuerpo y además también juega amefuto. ¡Como a ti te gusta! Jajajajaja-

-¡Suzuna!- la castaña le avienta una pequeña toalla como castigo por burlarse de ella y de sus "gustos"- Dime Suzuna, ¿qué sucedió durante el juego de esta mañana? Es que por un momento pude ver como tú y Honjou Taka congeniaban a la perfección. ¡Hasta te alzó como si fueras una princesa!-

-Jejejeje si ¿verdad? Bueno, solo fue por el partido-

-Aha… … ¿Y Sena?-

-…- la pequeña animadora solo agachó la mirada sin responder lo que su amiga cuestionaba

-No te preocupes Suzuna. Sé que él también siente celos de Taka-kun, así como tú sentiste cuando veías que él admiraba a esa mujer…. La dichosa "pequeña demonio"-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro que sí. Por eso sigamos con el plan! ! ! !-

-Haaaiiii-

.

.

.

.

Reunidos en el comedor principal todos los invitados se disponen a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares. Honjou Masaru, por supuesto estaba sentado en un extremo como cabeza de familia que era. Su hijo a su derecha….

-Por favor señorita Taki-san, haga el favor de tomar asiento junto a mi hijo- anuncia el ex-beisbolista

-Está bien Honjou-san, pero por favor dígame Suzuna- sonriente manifiesta la peli azul

-Por favor Anezaki-san, puedes sentarte aquí- Yamato con un gesto caballeroso recorre la silla junto a la de él para que la manager se sitúe a su lado

-Gracias Yamato-kun. Y por favor dime Mamori- la chica muy sonriente le explica mientras toma asiento

Entre pláticas y sonrisas la hora del almuerzo transcurría de forma amena. Todos interactuaban con mucho entusiasmo, a excepción claro, del quarterback de Deimon que solo ingería sus alimentos discretamente sin emitir palabra alguna. Solo unas miradas fugaces a la parejita que tenía en frente, quienes precisamente tenían que ser la maldita manager y el jodido emperador.

"**Maldición. Siento tanto coraje que me dan ganas de borrarles las estúpidas sonrisas de idiota que ambos tienen en sus jodidas caras. ¿Qué carajo le estará diciendo que provoca que sonría de esa manera? ….Se ve tan….feliz…Tsk, hasta nauseas me dan. Mierda….odio esto, esta sensación de…impotencia. La maldita manager jamás se ha acercado a nadie tanto como con este malnacido. Ni siquiera conmigo…y eso que nos vemos diariamente desde hace más de dos años…maldito seas jodido emperador"**

-Disculpa Hiruma-kun pero ¿necesitas algo?- pregunta el joven fullback de Teikoku

-¿?-

-Es que desde hace rato miras hacia aquí por eso creí que tenías algo que decirme-

-…Déjala en paz….- declara sin quitar la mirada furiosa del castaño

Hubo un gran silencio en la mesa. Todos se entre miraban con algo de preocupación en el rostro tras oír la declaración del capitán demonio más temido en todo Tokio.

-¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que la maldita manager no ha probado ni un solo bocado desde que empezamos a comer por estarse riendo como estúpida de tus malditos chistes?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Jajajajaja, no le presten demasiada atención a Hiruma. Ha estado sintiéndose mal durante el día ya que sufrió una insolación el día de ayer- Musashi intenta calmar los ánimos mientras Mamori mira de reojo a la peli azul esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Hiruma-kun no deberías preocuparte por mí. Generalmente me alimento muy bien así que no me pasará nada si no pruebo bocado en esta comida. Además Yamato-kun me ha invitado a dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar así que, quizás coma algo por el camino- La ojiazul declara con cierto tono irónico- Ahhh por cierto Suzuna-chan ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?-

-¡Claro! Por supuesto- anuncia feliz

-Entonces yo también voy- exclama Honjou Taka provocando que la ojivioleta se voltee a verlo sorprendida

-Ah lo olvidaba, esta noche tendremos una reunión especial aquí en la casa. Espero puedan acompañarnos. Habrá algo de música y varios invitados que quizás les gustaría conocer. Gente del medio. Así que no se tarden demasiado en el recorrido por el lugar- anuncia Masaru.

-Claro, muchas gracias por la invitación-

-Bueno, es hora de irnos- anuncia Yamato

-Tsk, haz lo que quieras….- Youichi se levanta irritado azotando la silla, se aleja

-Perdón Honjou-san por todo esto. Con permiso. Nos retiramos- Mamori explica

-Un momento, Suzuna…necesito hablar contigo- se apura a decir Sena-kun mientras se levanta también de su silla

-Sena, lo siento. En cuanto regrese platicamos-

.

.

.

.

**Oki! ! ! ! Espero les haya gustado**

**:D**

**Ja ne**


	5. PASEO

**Mmmm, este capítulo no quedo como esperaba pero bueno….**

.

.

**Rei sama18: Siiii, aguante Musashiiiii! Y con respecto a Sena: Don´t worry :D Hiruma…. YA-HA! Que sufra el maldito (Waaaaa lo amoooo)**

.

**NaruSaku´sFan: Me leíste la mente…cuando leas el siguiente capi te vas a dar cuenta n_n**

.

.

.

Terminado el almuerzo los cuatro jóvenes quienes iban a dar un recorrido por el lugar se fueron. Hera-kun y Honjou Masaru se dispusieron a jugar damas chinas y los dos integrantes de los Devil Bats que quedaban salieron del comedor principal en busca del quarterback de su equipo.

¿Qué fue lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos en la mesa? Se preguntaba Musashi con incertidumbre. No era común ver a su amigo perder los estribos así como así.

"**Ese imbécil….siempre hace lo mismo, no sé por qué razón no es sincero consigo mismo y le dice de una vez a Anezaki-san lo que realmente siente. Lo único que hace es maldecir y ver como la pobre mujer se desvive por darle celos. O quizás el muy idiota no se da cuenta lo que Mamori-san intenta hacer, Jajajaja. No, no es posible que no se dé cuenta, Jajajaja" **

"**Aaaahhhh…. ¡quizás ya no es que le quiera dar celos! ¡Tal vez en verdad le gusta Yamato-kun! ¡Madre Santa! Si ese es el caso…no se qué va a pasar con Hiruma. Necesito hablar con él" **

-Musashi-san…- Sena interrumpe el momento de reflexión del joven pateador

-¿Qué ocurre Sena-kun?- pregunta algo preocupado al ver a su compañero consternado al momento que se encuentran con Youichi, quien había salido por la puerta trasera hacia la piscina

-¿Qué te sucede maldito camarón?-

-Hiruma-san… ¿podríamos salir nosotros también a dar una vuelta por el lugar?-

-Ya_Ha! Vámonos- Hiruma con su típica sonrisa diabólica sosteniendo su ametralladora apoyada en su hombro

"**Estos idiotas"-** Gen-kun los veían con una ligera sonrisa.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de la gran residencia Honjou se encontraba un hermoso templo. Alrededor de éste muchos puestos se situaban por lo que bastante concurrencia se hacía presente en la zona. Era un magnífico sitio para conocer ya que era un lugar donde se mezclaban tanto lo antiguo como la arquitectura moderna. A unas cuantas calles atrás del santuario se localizaba un enorme centro comercial. Personas de varios puntos del país (así como algunos extranjeros) se aglomeraban alrededor del bello templo para luego pasar a recorrer la grandísima plaza comercial.

-En verdad es un bello lugar ¿no lo crees Suzuna-chan?-

-Sí, muy hermoso- responde la peli azul con una turbada expresión

-Ven, Suzuna acompáñame. Lo siento chicos, regresamos en un momento-

-Claro, no se preocupen por nosotros, aquí las esperamos- Yamato con una gran sonrisa responde

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Aaaahhhhh Mamo-nee, estoy muy nerviosa. Últimamente siento que Taka-kun se queda viéndome demasiado y no sé cómo responder a ello. No estoy segura de poder hacer lo mismo que tú….A pesar de que el muy distraído Sena no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos yo…sigo sintiendo lo mismo por él-

-No te preocupes Suzuna, si en verdad amas a Sena, díselo. El es muy diferente a Hiruma-kun, yo creo que él te corresponderá-

-Pero, yo esperaba que él me lo dijera. A pesar de ser tan alegre y divertida soy muy tímida en estas cuestiones por lo que no sé si podría confesarme ¿entiendes? Quiero que él lo haga-

-Mmmm bueno, es sabido que uno empieza a apreciar lo que tiene cuando lo ve perdido. Por eso creo que el plan que ideaste es lo mejor para que Sena se dé cuenta lo que siente por ti y se anime a declararse como corresponde. Jajajaja quizás a ti sí te funcione y no como a mí. Aahhh Hiruma-kun es… (Suspira)…-

-¿Un idiota?-

-Iba a decir….diferente pero sip, creo tienes razón- Ambas amigas ríen efusivamente

Ya de regreso con los jóvenes de Teikoku ambas señoritas decidieron relajarse y pasar un momento agradable en compañía de los muy atractivos muchachos. Después de todo no era mala idea conocer mejor al ex-eyeshield, pensaba Mamori.

-Yamato-kun, con respecto a la reunión de esta noche ¿Cómo deberíamos vestir?-

-Ah bueno, para eso estamos aquí-

-¿?-

-Como muestra de agradecimiento por hacernos pasar unas lindas vacaciones, un obsequio de nuestra parte para ustedes- Yamato Takeru señala con una gran sonrisa el centro comercial

-Eh? No deberían molestars…-

-Vamos, vamos- Yamato avanza velozmente hacia el interior del gran edificio seguido de la ojiazul mientras Taka, más calmado como siempre, ve de reojo a la animadora de los Devil Bats y con una sencilla sonrisa la invita a seguir a la pareja que corría delante de ellos

-Guau! Cuanta ropa y ¡qué bonita!- exclama Suzuna-chan

-Escoge lo que quieras. Será mi regalo- Taka con una sutil voz le dice a la jovencita de ojos violeta

"**Oh my…. ¿qué voy hacer? Si esto sigue así creo que se confesará primero Honjou Taka antes que Sena…Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Qué tanto me incomodaría que eso pasara?...Mmmmm… ¡Dios, qué dilema!"**

Luego de un buen rato recorriendo las tiendas de ropa, ambas jovencitas se disponen a probarse lo que habían escogido y como habían acordado, cada una de ellas eligió un atuendo para la fiesta de esa noche en casa de Honjou-san, el cual fue obsequiado por los chicos que las acompañaban.

-En verdad muchas gracias. Me siento apenada- exclama Mamori-san

-No deberías, es un placer! Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar así aprovechamos un poco más la playa ya que hace demasiado calor ¿Qué les parece?-

-¡Buena idea!-

.

.

.

.

-Sena, tengo una duda ¿Has tenido novia alguna vez?- Musashi cuestiona muy directo

-Ehhhh? ? ? ? ? Jajajaja me sorprendiste Jajajaja ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente?-

-Mmmm…ya sabes, nada más por romper el hielo-

-Bueno, no…todavía pero…mmmm…no sé…- el runningback intenta hablar pero de tan apenado que está solo balbucea

-Déjame decirte algo: Tú por tímido y el otro imbécil por orgulloso están dejando pasar su oportunidad. Frente a ustedes les están robando las mujeres y no hacen nada por ello-

-¿Qué dices maldito viejo? Que yo sepa no hay ninguna mujer que merezca la pena que me trague mi orgullo así que deja de llenarle la cabeza al maldito enano con esas pendejadas- Youichi declara mientras sigue caminando indiferente

-Sena, no le hagas caso, este idiota es un caso perdido. Ya se arrepentirá pero tú puedes hacer algo para solucionar esto. Deja esa timidez y dile de una vez lo que sientes. Las mujeres, a veces, se encandilan de los "caballeros" ¿entiendes? Y esos dos que se las llevaron tienen esa facha. Estoy totalmente seguro…y si no me crees, mira hacia allá-

Los tres jóvenes de Deimon voltean hacia donde señaló el pateador del equipo y logran ver a sus queridas compañeras rebosantes de felicidad con un regalo en la mano cada una.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije-

"**Maldición…."**- Sena cierra sus puños como reflejo de coraje

.

.

.

.

De regreso en la residencia Honjou….

-Bueno, todavía es temprano ¿qué les parece si jugamos voleibol en la playa?- pregunta alegre Yamato-kun

-Está bien! Vamos- responde la manager de los Devil Bats quien de repente se voltea a ver a sus compañeros de equipo -¿Vienen?- mirando directamente a los ojos verdes del capitán mientras se acariciaba el cabello para colocarlo en uno de sus hombros

-Si quieres perder, claro que me apunto maldita manager- le dice mientras sale del shock provocado por la increíblemente seductora caricia que la maldita disciplinaria se había hecho con su cabello

-No, Hiruma-kun… ¡yo nunca pierdo! por lo que jugaras conmigo-

-Kekeke, está bien jodida disciplinaria-

.

.

.

Como era de esperarse todos los jóvenes jugaban bastante bien el deporte mencionado y tal cual Anezaki había anunciado el quarterback de Deimon jugaba en su mismo equipo.

El partido de la tarde progreso de forma tranquila. No peleas ni discusiones, la lucha solo se daba muy sutilmente gracias a las miradas furtivas entre el rubio y el fullback de los Alexanders quienes estaban en equipos contrarios.

Finalmente el equipo conformado por Hiruma, Mamori y Musashi resultó victorioso por dos puntos sobre el equipo de Sena, Takeru y Taka. Suzuna no jugó por iniciativa propia al saberse cansada del recorrido anterior.

-Buen trabajo todos!- exclama Suzuna quien les llevaba algunas bebidas refrescantes a los jugadores

-Gracias Suzuna-chan-

-Ten Sena, este es para ti. Sé que te gusta de este sabor. Es el único que quedaba- la ojivioleta le sonríe delicadamente

-Gracias pero no tengo sed- el runningback, molesto, dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a la peli azul con muchas, muchas dudas

"**Aaarrgggg ¿por qué nadie toma en cuenta lo que les digo? Son tan idiotas! Sena-kun está haciendo lo contrario a lo que le mencioné hace rato. ¿Será que se molestó tanto por el regalo que le hizo Honjou Taka a Suzuna-chan? **

**Ufff es un fastidio, si no fuera porque no me llama la atención ninguna de ellas se las "bajaría" a los dos por estúpidos. **

**Aaahhhh! voy a tener que hablar nuevamente con Sena"**- Musashi se lamenta

.

.

**Aunque estuvo medio feyito este capi espero lo hayan disfrutado**

**Prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Nos vemos o más bien nos leemos!**

"Bajaría" vendría siendo como robárselas n_n


	6. HOMBRES

**Bueno señoritas, si alguna había tenido alguna hemorragia nasal en alguno de los capítulos anteriores, después de leer éste necesitarán una transfusión **

**Kekekekeke**

**Yo ya recibí dos XD**

.

.

**NaruSaku´sFan: Aquí está el capi que te digo… Espero que te guste **

**.**

**DramioOone: Musashi es genial! ! ! ¿o no?**

.

**Rei sama18: Gracias por el ánimo! Y si, Musashi tiene un fetichismo por los pairings jajaja igual que muchas de nosotras n_n**

.

**Mashu-chan: Gracias por tu review! ! ! ! ! Tienes mucha razón Hiruma a veces se comporta como idiota pero aun así es el mejor ¿o no? Y referente a Yamato y Taka, bueno :3 :3 :3 Kyaaaa**

.

**Ashira23: Ohhhh espera ver lo que les regalaron. Hiruma y Sena se van a ir de espaldas. Muajajaja**

**XD**

.

**Ok a leer! :D**

.

.

Después del incidente del refresco, Mamori siguió a Sena para preguntarle el porqué de su actitud. Quería saber por qué el joven de ojos castaños estaba tan molesto por lo que le hablo de esa forma a Suzuna-chan.

-Senaaaa, espérame-

-¿Qué necesitas Mamori-neechan?- su voz se oía triste

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué están tan molesto?-

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Pues vas a tener qué… Suzuna-chan estaba tan consternada que cuando salí corriendo para alcanzarte vi que estaba sollozando por tu culpa-

-¿Por mi culpa? Bueno, pues, que la consuele Taka-kun-

Mamori no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Para que Sena dijera ese tipo de cosas era porque en verdad le había afectado el acercamiento de esos dos. Tanta fue su sorpresa que el primer impulso que tuvo fue reír…

-Pfffff, Jajajaja ¡Dios mío Sena! ¡Estas enamorado!-

-Ehhhh?-

-¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta de los terribles celos que te provoca verlos juntos? Jajajajaja….Ya hablando en serio…. Deja la timidez Sena y dile lo que sientes-

-¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo? No puedo….es demasiado….vergonzoso-

-Piénsalo de esta forma: si no haces algo, y pronto, alguien más se la llevará. Y ya vimos quien.

-Mmmmm…está bien…. Lo pensaré-

-Bien hecho Mamori-san…- Musashi quien había tenido la misma idea que la castaña le comenta mientras Sena entraba a la casa.

-…Aaahhhh los hombres, a veces son más difíciles que las mujeres ¿no lo crees?-

-Totalmente de acuerdo. Por cierto ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?-

-¿?- muy sorprendida asiente

-¿Te gusta Yamato-kun?-

-¡Guau, que directo!...Mmmmm así es- responde espontánea con la esperanza de que el pateador del equipo fuera con el chisme a Hiruma-kun y así poder ver la reacción que éste tendría

-Oh! Lo lamento por mi amigo. Es tan terco…. Y gracias a ello deja pasar las oportunidades-

-Si lo sé. Lo conozco bastante bien también, pero bueno, que puedo hacer yo. No soy de piedra- refiriéndose a que Yamato está demasiado pendiente de ella y, la verdad, no estaba nada mal el joven de los Teikoku Alexanders

-Jajajaja tienes razón- sonríe mientras ambos se dirigen a la playa donde están sus amigos.

.

.

.

La tarde ya no estaba tan calurosa pero de todas maneras los jóvenes decidieron que era buen momento de zambullirse un rato y quitarse el sudor del reciente juego de voleibol. Yamato, Taka, Musashi e Hiruma, los cuatro se metieron al mar.

-Guau, que increíble vista!- soltó la castaña a una Suzuna sorprendida del comentario de su amiga. Realmente está en su papel- pensaba la animadora de los Devil Bats. Y quien no diría lo mismo. Esos hombres tenían un cuerpo muy bien trabajado gracias al arduo entrenamiento que mantenían día con día en el campo de futbol americano. Para ambas jovencitas era un deleite poder ver semejantes hombres tan esculturales.

-Solo falta Sena- menciona Suzuna

-Jajajaja seguro, pero para mí, está bien así-

-¿Y quién te gusta más?- con especial intriga pregunta la ojivioleta a su amiga mientras su "antenita" la señalaba

-Bueno, Taka y Musashi-kun tienen un físico fabuloso… No se puede negar pero no son de mi estilo. Yamato-kun, en cambio (suspira profundamente), como podrás ver tiene una increíble musculatura, es alto, muy bien formado, muy apuesto y también muy…OH POR DIOS!-

Mamori se interrumpe para apreciar lo mejor posible la imagen más sexy que había visto en su vida. Hiruma Youichi caminaba hacia la playa, absolutamente empapado de agua salada con los dedos de ambas manos entrelazado en sus rubios cabellos recorriéndolos hacia atrás con intención de peinar esa cabellera alborotada por el mar. Pequeñas gotas recorrían su esplendido cuerpo desde su cabello pasando primeramente por sus bellos pectorales, por sus bien marcados abdominales para perderse en su bermuda negra la cual traía tan baja que podía apreciarse las hermosas líneas del comienzo de su pelvis.

-Mamo-nee! Regresa Jajajaja- Suzuna agita su mano frente a los ojos de la castaña quien no salía del estado de shock por ver a ese hombre que se antojaba tan perfecto para ella

-Ay Suzuna-chan, creo que la respuesta a tu pregunta está clara ¿no lo crees?-

-Sip. Ten ofrécele esta toalla y habla con él-

-…Está bien…-

Mamori se acerca al rubio con seductora actitud…

"**No lo puedo creer. Es tan jodidamente seductor este hombre que hace que me estremezca con solo verlo de lejos. Jijijiji, en verdad me afecta la actuación de la "nueva Mamori". Ya estoy hablando como Hiruma-kun, Jajajaja"**

-Youichi-kun…ten- la castaña ofrece la toalla que llevaba la cual el capitán de los Devil Bats toma con un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento

-¿Sabes una cosa, Hiruma-kun?-

-¿?- extrañado mira a la manager de su equipo pasar junto a él en dirección al mar

-Eres jodidamente atractivo- y se adentra en el agua

Hiruma, casi sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, esboza una diabólica sonrisa como solo él puede hacer y se dirige a la casa para prepararse para la reunión de esa noche

"**Kekeke esta maldita mujer va a volverme loco. Primero no se despega del maldito emperador y ahora dice cosas que nunca en la puta vida hubiera creído escuchar de su boca. ¿Qué le estará sucediendo? ¿Acaso le gusto tanto como para hacer apropósito esas tonterías que hacen que sienta unas ganas terribles de matar al maldito de Teikoku? ¿O en verdad le agrada ese malnacido? Kekekeke, lo averiguaré esta noche"**

.

.

.

Ya pasaban de las 7.00 p.m. La reunión daba comienzo a las 9.00 p.m. según les habían informado por lo que Yamato Takeru se dispuso a ir en busca de ambas señoritas para que pudieran prepararse con tiempo para la celebración.

Mamori y Suzuna, muy contentas seguían en el mar ya que el clima estaba extremadamente exquisito para nadar. El joven se acerca a ellas con dos grandes toallas para ofrecérselas en cuanto salieran del agua.

Al salir, Suzuna fue la primera en recibir el lienzo. Una vez en sus manos, corrió hacia la casa agradeciendo y despidiéndose de Takeru-kun.

-Oh muchas gracias Yamato-kun- Mamori extiende su mano para recibir su toalla pero el joven castaño no se la entrega…

-Permíteme- con movimiento suave la coloca en la espalda de la ojiazul provocando un sutil acercamiento de ambos

Mamori por un momento quedó pasmada con cara de preocupación al verse en una situación comprometedora sabiendo que Hiruma estaba vigilándola desde la ventana de su habitación, pero siguiendo con el famoso plan, decidió continuar la actuación regalándole una suave sonrisa al atractivo muchacho, que al parecer, la pretendía.

"**Ese hijo de perra….parece que siempre va un paso adelante mío y eso no puede, por ninguna circunstancia, ocurrirme a mí… ¡Voy a matarlo! Y la otra jodida le sonríe como si nada. Parece que en verdad le gusta ese malnacido. Kekekeke, lo tengo decidido: si no corta con eso esta misma noche, ambos me las van a pagar. Esos malditos están haciéndome perder la paciencia"**

.

.

.

**¿Y, Qué tal? ¿Alguna se desmayó?**

**Porque yo siiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Dios Mío…si esto fuera cierto! ! ! !**

**:B**


	7. REUNION

**Muy bien, después de las hemorragias nasales. Un momento de calma!**

**Aquí les dejo el séptimo capítulo (en realidad era más largo pero lo deje aquí y lo dividí en dos para que no fuera tan pesado n_n)**

**.**

**.**

**NaruSaku´sFan: Te pasó lo mismo que a mi Kyaaaaaaaaaa. Y del besito…pronto, pronto**

**.**

**.**

**DramioOone: Si querías ver a Hiruma perder la paciencia, espera leer el siguiente capi XD**

**.**

**.**

**Mashu-chan: Sip ataque cardíaco por el jodidamente sexy demonio :3 Kyaaaaa**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, a leer se ha dicho :B**

.

.

.

Residencia Honjou. 9.00 p.m…

Como se había previsto, los invitados a la reunión comenzaban a llegar. Varios personajes conocidos tanto por los jóvenes de Deimon como por lo de Teikoku Alexanders se hacían presentes. Algunos jugadores de los Alexanders como Reisuke Aki y Kirio Ibarada, compañeros de Yamato, Hera y Honjou Taka también habían sido invitados. Inclusive el Presidente de la Asociación de Futbol de Preparatoria entre otros representantes asistían al encuentro. Entre los invitados también había muchos conocidos y amigos de Honjou Masaru, tanto japoneses como gente extranjera.

El ambiente en la residencia era de elegancia total. Como era de esperarse de una reunión celebrada por uno de los anfitriones más famosos y adinerados del mundo del deporte japonés. Todos lucían elegantes trajes y bellos vestidos. Hermosos maquillajes y abundantes joyas desfilaban en la celebración.

-Waaaa…me siento un poco incómodo entre tanta gente famosa- exclama Sena a sus compañeros

-Y de mucho poder adquisitivo- Musashi declara viendo alrededor la cantidad personas con extravagantes y finas vestimentas

-Ya-Ha!…Oportunidad única para recopilar información en mi cuadernillo!-

-Te ves muy feliz Hiruma-kun ¿Son de tu agrado las reuniones de este tipo?- Yamato Takeru se acerca junto con sus amigos hacia el grupo de Deimon

-Kekeke, son bastante beneficiosas maldito emperador-

-Jajajaja imaginaba que dirías algo así-

"**¿Soy yo o el ambiente entre estos dos patanes cada vez está más tenso? Espero que no suceda nada desafortunado"**- Musashi se cuestiona

-¿Se te perdió algo jodido eyeshield?- el ojiverde pregunta al ver al joven de Teikoku mirar intensamente en todas direcciones dentro del gran salón

-Mmmmm solo me preguntaba donde estaban las señoritas de Deimon-

-Kekeke, esas jodidas deberán estar vistiéndose para tratar de encajar en esta maldita lujosa fiesta de ricachones-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hiruma-kun? Son tus compañeras ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ellas?- Yamato muestra una exasperante actitud por escuchar al capitán demonio referirse así de tan lindas jovencitas

-Calma muchachos, no es el momento ni el lugar apropiados para su riña de "celos"- Musashi como siempre intentando calmar los humos de ambos jóvenes

-¿Celos? No me jodas maldito viejo-

-Eres un imbécil Hiruma-

Mientras los jóvenes intentaban aclarar los malentendidos, en ese momento, de las escaleras que conectaban la planta alta donde se encontraban las habitaciones aparecen las susodichas. Las miradas y comentarios de los hombres afloraron al ver tan exquisitas féminas descender delicadamente. La más pequeña de ambas lucía un esplendido vestido color azul eléctrico de tirantes, bastante entallado el cual llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Como calzaba zapatos de tacones altos se veía muy alta y esbelta. Su maquillaje era perfecto. Los ligeros tonos azules celestes hacían resaltar su bella mirada color violeta. Realmente se veía como una esplendida mujer madura con una sonrisa especial, la cual podía hacer rendir a sus pies a cualquier hombre que ella quisiera.

Anezaki Mamori, en cambio traía puesto algo más serio y elegante. Un vestido de terciopelo color negro, largo hasta los tobillos, entallado hasta las rorrillas y bastante amplio en los pies, era la vestimenta más maravillosa que podría lucir una joven con tan pronunciadas curvas. Era un modelo sin mangas con un pequeño cuello "ojal" el cual congeniaba a la perfección gracias a su delicado y largo cuello. Su cabello había sido alaciado por lo que el largo llegaba debajo de sus hombros. Se había hecho una pequeña coleta a un lado lo que la hacía ver exageradamente más elegante. Pero lo más impactante del atuendo era el escote en su espalda. Llegaba justamente donde casi terminaba su bella columna lo que dejaba volar la imaginación de los masculinos quienes no podían evitar mirarla con sugestiva intención.

-Oh, allí están las jovencitas quienes supuestamente no encajaban en esta reunión. ¿Qué me dices ahora Hiruma Youichi?- Yamato sin despegar la mirada de ambas

-…-

-Jajaja, creo que de momento no podrá gesticular palabra alguna- Gen-kun habla por su amigo quien parecía haber quedado prendado de tal belleza frente a sus ojos, aunque él nunca pudiera admitirlo

En un instante Yamato avanzó con paso veloz para encontrarse frente a frente con la bella castaña de Deimon. Hiruma seguía sin mover un músculo. Taka-kun también fue al encuentro de las jovencitas pero, con una velocidad increíble que solo el runningback estrella de los Devil Bats podría alcanzar, llegó primero ante la más joven de las dos.

-Su…zuna…- Sena sentía una extraña sensación. Era tanta su belleza que realmente, por más que quisiera no podía hablar. Sólo se quedo allí, parado frente a la hermosa niña quien lo miraba con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

"**Soy tan idiota… Anda Sena ¡háblale! Di algo maldita sea. Recuerda lo que mencionó Mamori-neechan esta tarde… "si no haces algo y pronto alguien más se la llevará"…**

En el momento que Sena se recitaba mentalmente, el wide receiver de Teikoku se adelantó y ofreció su mano a la peli azul. Suzuna, quien esperaba que su querido Sena hiciera, por lo menos, algún comentario de lo linda que se veía o que le pidiera alguna disculpa por lo del incidente del refresco, tomó triste la mano del peliblanco para alejarse de allí en dirección al grupo de amigos de los Teikoku Alexanders.

Musashi viendo todo lo ocurrido se acerca al corredor y a sus espaldas comenta…

-Sena… ¿Estás bien con eso? Si no reaccionas, la perderás-

Y en una fracción de segundo, Sena-kun da media vuelta y corre para alcanzar a la animadora y al joven Honjou.

-¡Suzuna!- exclama con determinante voz- necesito hablar contigo-

-¿?- sorprendida por la intensa fuerza en sus palabras quedó inmóvil tomada de la mano del peliblanco

-Por favor Suzuna, ven conmigo, de verdad necesito decirte algo- el runnigback la toma del brazo, lo cual hace que se suelte del agarre de Taka-kun

-Kobayakawa Sena, no es el momento apropiado para escenas de este tipo- el peliblanco anuncia con calmada actitud mientras delicadamente separa a la chica del castaño

-Taka-kun, lo lamento pero debe ser ahora. Necesito decirle….debo decirle que lamento lo ocurrido esta tarde después del partido de voleibol, cuando me ofreció esa bebida. Necesito decirle que se ve…realmente hermosa, quizás más hermosa que de costumbre y que… yo….-

El wide receiver de Teikoku observaba la expresión de la joven animadora. Gracias a ello pudo darse cuenta qué mientras más avanzaba la confesión de Sena, la expresión de ella se relajaba, incluso una pequeña sonrisa afloro en sus labios y un leve color se asomó en sus mejillas. Era obvio. El peliblanco se sintió algo fascinado y sorprendido por la declaración del castaño. De hecho, sintió envidia. Él jamás hubiera hecho algo así. En realidad era más tímido de lo que el runnigback de Deimon era…

-Sena-kun, está bien, si la señorita así lo decide. No tienes que decir más-

-Gracias Taka-kun- Suzuna le dedica una suave sonrisa

-Ven, Suzuna-chan, hablemos-

.

.

.

.

-Oi, Hiruma…. ¡Hey!- Musashi chasquea sus dedos frente a la cara del rubio con intención de espabilarlo. Era obvio que la imagen de la manager le afectó pero la expresión que tenía no era de asombro, más bien era de las acostumbradas expresiones que tenía cuando algo realmente maquiavélico se maquinaba en esa mente retorcida. Lo conocía bien, no por nada había sido su amigo por tantos años.

-¿Qué carajo quieres maldito kicker?-

-Buenas noches Hiruma-kun, Musashi-kun- Mamori se había unido a sus compañeros en compañía de Yamato

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los cuatro. Aunque fue solo por un momento, pareció como si hubiera sido una eternidad. Se respiraba tensión. Tanto así que la ojiazul dirigió la mirada al pateador de Deimon en busca de alguna explicación razonable del por qué el quarterback de los Devil Bats y el fullback de Teikoku se miraban con tanta antipatía. Musashi recorrió con la mirada a la jovencita y al llegar a su cintura, se detuvo. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos e hizo un ademán de que se diera cuenta lo que pasaba en ese momento, que en realidad era por ella que el ambiente se hubiera puesto espeso.

La mano del joven castaño abrazaba la cintura de la manager.

-Kekeke, últimamente te llevas bastante bien con gente de equipos contrarios ¿no lo crees maldita manager?-

Mamori estaba en una encrucijada: Seguía con la faceta de "chica mala" o hacía algo rápido para zafarse del castaño y volver a lo mismo de siempre….

-Hiruma-kun, ¡que fijado eres! No sabía que estabas al pendiente de esos detalles tan superfluos- la mirada de ella era intensa sobre la del ojiverde. Había decidido no volver a ser la misma de antes. Se había propuesto hacer que Hiruma, hipotéticamente hablando, se arrodillara ante ella y antes de que el demonio rubio pudiera responderle a la jodida disciplinaria, Yamato exclama…

-Mamori-san, eso hora de irnos ¿Recuerdas? Te mencioné que necesitaba enseñarte algo-

-Ah sí, lo recuerdo. Bueno, vamos. Con permiso- La castaña con una pequeña reverencia se despide de sus compañeros y se aleja en dirección a la puerta trasera que da a la piscina

-¿Otra vez dejarás que se la lleve?-

-Calla maldito viejo…-

.

.

.

La inmensa piscina exterior contaba con muchas luces en el fondo. Rodeado de palmares y flores, el lugar parecía un pequeño paraíso tropical. La pareja caminaba alrededor a paso tranquilo.

-Yamato-kun ¿qué querías enseñarme?-

-Mamori-san…- el joven castaño se detiene mientras toma suavemente su mano derecha -esto quería enseñarte-

En ese momento saca del bolsillo de su saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul. La manager se quedó estática al ver el bello regalo que Takeru-kun le entregaba.

-¡Oh mi dios, es hermosa!- un bello brazalete de cristales blancos era la sorpresa preparada por Yamato-kun

-Permíteme- el joven toma la esclava en sus manos y delicadamente la coloca en la muñeca de la ojiazul

-Arigatô Yamato-kun, en verdad es muy bell…..-

En ese instante Yamato Takeru, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña, le entrega un beso en los labios. Momento de confusión en la mente de Mamori. Se sentía bien pero algo no funcionaba. No era lo que esperaba. No sentía nada.

-Mmmm Yamato-kun….- con sus ojos bien abiertos miraba con incertidumbre al joven de Teikoku mientras intentaba explicarle que realmente no quería que eso sucediera

-Por favor, no digas nada. Perdóname. Fue por un impulso tonto-

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la puerta trasera….

-Realmente eres un idiota- Musashi reclamaba a su amigo mientras éste veía lo que sucedía entre la maldita manager y el jodido emperador

"Está bien. Llegó la hora de pagar, malditos"

.

.

.

.

**No me maten por fis, yo se que querían que el beso fuera con Hiruma pero bue….pronto será**

**Así que no se preocupen, actualizaré jodidamente rápido**

**Kekekeke**

**p.d: Amo a Hiruma-kuuuuuuunnnnnnn**


	8. VENGANZA

**Ok, aquí les dejo el octavo capi. Espero les guste! ! ! !**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer y comentar. No saben lo mucho que disfruto leer lo que escriben. Domo Arigatô **

.

.

**Mashu-chan: Mucha razón tienes, Yamato es demasiado sexy! Aunque Hiruma…bueno….sin palabras XD**

.

**Ashira23 y DramioOone: Venganza….sutil pero Waaaaaaa dolorosa muajajaja**

.

**naruSaku´sFan: descripción especial para ti (si lo sé, tengo fascinación por la ropa negra n_n)**

.

**Rei sama18: ¿Tú también te desmayaste? Igual yo Jajajaja. Noooo no lo mates, esperemos que Youichi le dé su merecido**

.

.

.

La velada en casa de la familia Honjou transcurría tranquilamente. Después del incidente del famoso beso que recibió Anezaki, ambos jóvenes se quedaron conversaron un buen rato a orillas de la gran piscina. Yamato-kun intentaba disculparse con la ojiazul por su atrevimiento mientras ella con debida calma le explicaba que en verdad entendía lo sucedido. Más bien, quería dar a entender que sentía que parte de culpa era de ella por comportarse tan "amigable" con él por lo que pudo prestarse a malos entendidos de sus sentimientos para con el joven.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar apartado en el gran salón, Musashi, aunque seguía recriminando la actitud de su amigo, intentaba calmar la ira del rubio.

-No entiendo el porqué te enfadas. Todo esto no hubiera sucedido si de una maldita vez hubieras sido honesto y le hubieras confesado lo que sientes. Yamato Takeru no tiene la culpa. ¿Entiendes lo difícil que es para él contenerse frente a esa mujer? ¡Por Dios Hiruma abre los ojos! Lo único que ha hecho Anezaki es tratar de que te fijes en ella intentando provocándote estúpidos celos. Tsk, realmente eres…. Date cuenta de las cosas. Estoy seguro que el 99% de los hombres que se encuentran aquí hubieran hecho lo mismo que Takeru. Mamori en verdad es hermosa y parece ser que tú eres el único que no se da cuenta de ello-

-¿Acaso crees que no lo sé jodido idiota? Metete en tus asuntos maldito viejo y déjame en paz de una maldita vez- Hiruma ya se mostraba nervioso

-Hey ¿a dónde vas?- Gen-kun pregunta algo preocupado al ver a su amigo quedarse viendo fijamente por un momento hacia la puerta principal para luego dirigirse hacia allá mostrando su típica sonrisa demoníaca

-Kekekeke, calla maldito vejete, regreso en un momento-

.

.

.

"**Mierda….estoy demasiado encabronado... Esa jodida manager… en verdad hace que pierda los estribos…"**- Hiruma pensaba para sí mientras el pateador de los Devil Bats se encargaba de rellenarle la cabeza con pendejadas como que, por culpa suya la jodida manager se hubiera besuqueado con el maldito ex-eyeshield. De repente, ve entrar por la puerta principal a la solución de sus problemas…

"**Ya-Ha! esto es la guerra. Así que quiere ponerme celoso, Kekeke ya verá esa maldita disciplinaria"**- se decía mientras iba al encuentro de quien sería su salvación

.

.

.

En el bar que se encontraba cerca de la escalinata que llevaba al segundo piso, Mamori y Suzuna conversaban mientras Sena y Takeru charlaban amenamente con Honjou Masaru y su hijo en el otro extremo de la gran habitación…

-Suzuna, estoy algo consternada. Siento una inexplicable presión en el pecho-

-Mamo-nee, creo que sientes una terrible culpa por haberte dejado besar por Yamato-kun. Pero está bien. Fue producto del bello momento que pasaban juntos. Además, que yo sepa, no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie por lo que no deberías sentirte así-

-Siento… como si hubiera traicionado a Hiruma-kun y eso me pone…nerviosa-

-Para nada Mamori. You-nii y tú no son nada. No tienen ninguna relación aparte de la profesional ¿o me equivoco?-

-Tienes razón, no debo sentirme culpable de nada. Al fin y al cabo todo esto es parte del plan! ! ! … Pero déjame decirte Suzuna-chan, que por momentos siento la necesidad de "tirar la toalla" e ir corriendo hacia él y decirle que lo que realmente siento. Es que ¡Míralo! Dios, en verdad es tan… atractivo que es imposible no prestarle la debida atención-

Mamori discutía con su amiga mientras veía, a unos cuantos metros de ella al hermoso quarterback de Deimon platicar con su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo era posible que no se fijara en él si era el más perfecto, seductor e imponente hombre que jamás había conocido? Verlo allí parado con sus típicos cabellos alborotados los cuales le daban el toque distintivo de demonio, luciendo un pantalón gris oscuro de vestir y una camisa de color negro, arremangada a mitad de su antebrazo, desabrochada unos dos o tres botones lo que hacía que se viera una pequeña cadena de plata que traía puesta así como parte de sus bien formados pectorales. Allí estaba, viendo de reojo a su amigo con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra sosteniendo un vaso con lo que aparentaba ser whisky en las rocas. Una imagen sublime de sensualidad andante.

-Lo he decidido Suzuna, yo seguiré con el plan como habíamos acordado. Espérame aquí, enseguida regreso- la castaña anuncia con una sonrisa de satisfacción a su amiga mientras se dirige hacia la entrada principal con intenciones de alcanzar a Hiruma quien también había ido en esa dirección después de hablar con Musashi

De repente, cuando Anezaki se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del quarterback, se oyen dos gritos al unísono…

-Mamo-neeeee!-

-Mamori-saaaaan-

Suzuna y Musashi-kun vociferaron con urgencia al ver a la persona con quien estaba hablando Hiruma-kun en la puerta principal. En ese instante, Mamori se detiene súbitamente…

No se sabe por qué razón o circunstancia razonable, el quarterback de los Deimon Devil Bats entra nuevamente al salón platicando muy amenamente con una bella joven. Y no cualquier jovencita. Era la "_pequeña demonio_"…

En verdad esa mujer era despampanante. Lucía un hermoso vestido strapless largo hasta los tobillos de color morado, muy vistoso. Su cabello levemente ondulado color negro azabache llegaba a la altura de la cintura. Era alta y muy esbelta, casi tan alta como Hiruma Youichi. Realmente bella, tanto que parecía una modelo de pasarela. Por su físico y facciones no parecía una mujer japonesa. Era hija del presidente de una de las compañías más reconocidas en Japón. Su padre era japonés pero su madre era inglesa por eso, efectivamente, la bella mujer tenía ese aspecto.

Al verlos juntos, Mamori se quedó inmóvil ¿Cómo era posible que la conociera? Él y sus malditos contactos…realmente daba miedo pensar en todas las tretas y "movimientos de hilos" que podía realizar ese demonio rubio. Pero Anezaki Mamori no iba a perder. No dejaría que la volviera hacer sentir insignificante, después de todo era "la nueva Mamori". Por lo que se cacheteo mentalmente para espabilarse y al ver que llegaban frente a ella les regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas…

-Muy buenas noches!-

-¿?- Hiruma veía que a la maldita manager parecía no haberle afectado el ver a la "pequeña demonio"

-Hiruma-kun por favor no seas descortés, debes presentar a la señorita-

-Buenas noches, Mi nombre es Hajime Samantha. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu- se presenta con una leve reverencia hacia la castaña mientras seguía dedicándole una suave sonrisa

-Bueno, ya fue suficiente de presentaciones maldita manager. Vámonos- Youichi toma de la cintura a la jovencita recién llegada y se aleja para encontrarse con Musashi-kun junto al bar

Durante el transcurso de la velada, podía observarse que la linda muchacha se acercaba cada vez más al capitán demonio. Eran más frecuentes sus sonrisas tontas y sus abrazos alrededor de su cuello. Mamori y Suzuna parecían estar como si nada mientras la ojiazul mantenía el contacto visual con la recién formada pareja. Sentía como si un ardor dentro de su cuerpo la consumiera. Sentía celos, muchos celos y no sabía cómo desahogarse.

"**¿En algún momento Hiruma-kun habrá sentido algo parecido a lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora cuando me veía junto a Yamato-kun?...Mierda… no, es obvio que no"**- Mamori a punto de estallar, toma de la bandeja del mesero que justamente pasaba a su lado, un vaso de Whisky y se lo bebió todo de un solo sorbo.

-Mamo-neee, ¿qué haces?- la animadora preocupada le cuestiona

-No te preocupes Suzuna-chan, todo está bien. Muy Bien- sin despegar la mirada del rubio y de la pequeña demonio

Tras casi una hora desde la llegada de Samantha-san, la manager de los Devil Bats ya llevaba tres whisky bebidos. Una gran cantidad para alguien que no está acostumbrado a beber por lo que comenzaba a sentir, poco a poco, el efecto del alcohol. Es sabido que, muchas veces por estímulo de la bebida, uno se desinhibe y eso era exactamente lo que sentía Anezaki.

En un momento de descuido de la animadora, quien vigilaba a su amiga la cantidad de alcohol que ingería, la joven castaña desapareció. Ésta había seguido a Hiruma Youichi quien se dirigido hacia la piscina después de que el rubio hubiera tomado a su "pareja" de la cintura, acercándose suavemente para susurrarle algo al oído.

Nuevamente en el precioso lugar Mamori alcanza al ojiverde…

-Hiruma-kun…. ¿a dónde vas?-

-A ningún lado, solo salí por aire fresco-

-…-

La ojiazul mientras hablaba con el culpable de sus fantasías, se acerca a él procurando que fuera de la manera más seductoramente posible. Ya frente a él se para, con una de sus manos acaricia delicadamente la pequeña cadena de plata que traía. Eleva su mirada para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos color jade del rubio. Suavemente cerca su rostro a escasos centímetros del de él. –Youichi-kun- le susurra y cierra sus ojos acercando sus labios a los del quarterback quien en ese momento toma los delicados hombros de ella…Están tan cerca que ambos pueden sentir la respiración del otro…Sus latidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Hiruma desliza sus manos hacia la espalda de la joven y las desciende hasta llegar al final de su escote. Mamori se estremece. Sentía su respiración cada vez más y más cerca, sentía como él acariciaba su cintura y….

-No voy a besarte maldita manager. Creo que has tenido suficientes besos por una noche ¿no lo crees?-

Hiruma se aleja dejándola estupefacta, inmóvil y sin saber que hacer….

-Me… viste…- susurró de espaldas

-Yo siempre sé todo sobre todos… …Pensé que me conocías mejor maldita manager- el joven demonio sonría satisfecho mientras regresaba a la reunión, dejándola ahí parada sumida en sus malditos pensamientos

.

.

.

**Bueno si alguna quiere matarme, esperen que termine el fic jijijiji**

**Inclusive yo casi muero cuando lo escribí XD**

**Ok, nos leemos**

**Ja ne**


	9. RECLAMO

**Minna, lo siento. **

**Hice que algunas odiaran por un momentin a Youichi-kun pero…bueno….ya saben cómo es ese hermoso demonio**

**Prometo arreglarlo!**

**: D**

.

**Ok, espero disfruten este capi! Saluditos**

.

.

Después de charlar largo rato con el padre de su amigo, Yamato Takeru se dispone a ir en busca de Mamori-san, por lo que se acerca a la animadora de los Devil Bats, acompañado del runningback de Deimon, para preguntar por el paradero de la castaña. Era raro que no estuviera con su querida amiga. Demasiado raro.

-Suzuna-chan ¿Has visto a Mamori-san?- Yamato pregunta preocupado

-Está afuera- señalando la puerta trasera que va a la piscina

El joven castaño de Teikoku rápidamente se dirige al lugar. Justo en la puerta se cruza con el quarterback de Deimon y por alguna razón sintió una rabia inexplicable. Quería borrarle de su cara esa estúpida sonrisa demoníaca que tenía. Se sintió algo preocupado y al poner un pie fuera del salón sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Ese patán de Hiruma Youichi le había hecho algo a Mamori-san.

Allí estaba ella, de espaldas escondiendo su rostro entre sus delicadas manos. ¿Qué había sucedido?- se preguntaba el castaño de Teikoku. Necesitaba averiguarlo.

-¿Mamori-san?... ¿Estás bien?-

-Ah Yamato-kun, si, si. Estoy muy bien- le dice con una sonrisa, la cual Takeru-kun decidió era una afable pero al mismo tiempo artificial

La hermosa castaña no parecía haber estado llorando pero la expresión de tristeza en sus ojos era indescriptible. El joven sostuvo su mirada unos largos minutos mientras veía a la chica desvanecer poco a poco esa sonrisa fingida para mostrarle lo que le partiría el corazón. Una mísera lágrima cayó por su mejilla haciéndolo sentir desgraciado. "Tan solo si ella sintiera por mí una mísera parte de lo que siente por ese hijo de perra de Deimon, yo la haría feliz. Ese malnacido…."- mentalmente se decía mientras avanzaba hacia la ojiazul y la abrazaba con cariño.

-¡Y….Yamato-kun!-

-Lo lamento, es que…- exclama mientras lentamente se separaba de ella

-Arigatô Yamato-kun, de verdad pero…discúlpame necesito un momento a solas para aclarar mi mente ¿comprendes?- anuncia Mamori, ahora con una suave sonrisa sincera para luego alejarse en dirección al mar

-¿Qué sucedió?- Taka, quien había seguido a su amigo cuestiona

-Hazme un favor Taka…Ve y dile a Hiruma Youichi que necesito hablar con él. Lo estaré esperando en este mismo lugar- el fullback de los Alexanders decía irritado mientras veía como la manager de Deimon se distanciaba

.

.

.

Junto al bar donde se encontraban Suzuna, Sena, Musashi y Samantha-san…

-¡Buenas noches!- Sena con una leve inclinación saluda a la señorita recién llegada

-¡Buenas noches!- responde con una bella sonrisa

-Quisiera presentarte a Taki Suzuna….mi….novia-

-Oh al fin te decidiste Sena-kun ¡Bien por ti!-

-Jajajajajaja si ¿verdad?- riendo con pena como siempre mientras Suzuna se sonrojaba levemente

-Samantha-san ¿de dónde conoces a You-nii?- Suzuna sin perder oportunidad pregunta directa

-¿Hiruma-kun? Ah bueno es que, el día de ayer mientras caminaba por la playa frente al Sun Marina no pude evitar ver al joven con extravagantes cabellos rubios. No es muy común ver hombres así. Entonces, cuando fije bien la mirada me di cuenta que su rostro me parecía familiar por lo que pregunte a mi amiga y me comentó que efectivamente ya lo habíamos visto. Fue en el Christmas Bowl. Y bueno haciendo uso de mis contactos averigüé que se presentaría en esta reunión al igual que yo por lo que aproveche para presentarme.

-Oh…pareces bastante desinhibida!- la peliazul estaba algo incomoda por la actitud de la jovencita. Era muy evidente que tenía descendencia extranjera por lo que se comportaba…diferente.

-Jajajaja, Su…zuna ¿Qué cosas dices?- Sena algo nervioso por el leve enfrentamiento de su novia

-Está bien Sena-kun, no hay problema. Es como dice Suzuna-chan. Como mi madre es extranjera a veces suelo comportarme algo diferente a lo acostumbrado por los japoneses. Jajaja en verdad, todo está bien-

Mientras Suzuna y Samantha-san se entregaban sonrisas teñidas de inquietante tensión, Musashi comenta….

-Oi Sena, así que…novia eh! Deberías darle algún consejo a tu querido capitán ¿no lo crees?-

-Ehhh! Noooo, nunca podría arriesgar mi pellejo tan deliberadamente-

Todos rieron aunque la bella señorita recién llegada no entendía de lo que hablaban. En ese momento Musashi avista la mirada hacia la piscina y ve que el mariscal de campo de Deimon se acerca a ellos con una de sus distintivas sonrisas de demonio…

"**Ese estúpido seguramente ya consiguió lo que quería. Con solo ver su expresión de satisfacción puedo imaginarlo. Solo espero que no haya afectado a… ¿nadie?...MIERDA….MAMORI-SAN!"**

-Discúlpenme un momento. Enseguida regreso- el atlético pateador anuncia mientras con paso veloz va al encuentro de su amigo. Pero a pocos metros de juntarse con él, Honjou Taka lo detiene y le dice algo que hace que el rubio de media vuelta y regrese otra vez hacia la piscina

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito emperador? Estoy algo ocupado en este momento-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- reclama Yamato de espaldas al quarterback

-¿De qué mierda me estás hablando?

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Anezaki-san?- elevando su voz y dándole frente al chico demonio- ¡Se que algo tuviste que hacer tú para que ella se pusiera así!

-Kekekeke ese asunto no es de tu maldita incumbencia. Lo que la jodida manager y yo hagamos no te interesa-

-¡Claro que me interesa porque ella me interesa! Maldición, si Anezaki-san sintiera por mí una pequeña parte de lo que siente por ti….Eres una desgracia. Tener a tal mujer rendida a tus pies y tú como si nada te empecinas en hacerla como tu criada-

-La maldita manager no es tan angelical como supones jodido ex-eyeshield-

-Sí lo es. En cambio tú en verdad haces honor a tu apodo. Eres un maldito patán, egocéntrico, bruto, desquiciado… Siento cada vez que veo tu maldita sonrisa, ganas de matarte-

-Ya-Ha! igual yo maldito malnacido- Youichi con una sonrisa más exagerada que la habitual se da media vuelta y comienza a avanzar hacia adentro. Pero de repente se detiene por las malditas palabras que vociferó el jodido fullback

-NO LA MERECES. NO MERECES QUE SIENTA TANTO POR TI - dijo irradiando un odio abismal hacia el rubio de Deimon.

Y sin más Hiruma, en una milésima fracción de segundo reaccionó soltándole un puñetazo en la cara al jodido de Teikoku…

-Tsk maldito hijo de p…. Puedes decirme lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo no me afecta, kekeke yo ya lo sé pero JAMÁS vuelvas a repetir que no la merezco. ¡Tú no sabes nada!-

Haciendo uso de su buen físico y de su exagerada fuerza, con extrema brutalidad Yamato Takeru embiste al quarterback demonio provocando que ambos caigan en la inmensa piscina. Ambos empapados se paran dentro y aprovechando que el agua no llegaba más allá de sus rodillas, comenzaron una batalla campal. Puños y sangre no se daban abasto hasta que Musashi intervino aventándose por voluntad propia a separar a los encolerizados jóvenes. Taka igualmente ayudaba intentando calmar a su amigo gritándole que ya era suficiente.

-¡Maldito! Voy a matarte. Anezaki-san será mía!- Yamato exclamaba mientras Musashi lo agarraba de ambos brazos a sus espaldas

-Tu…no sabes absolutamente nada maldito emperador- Hiruma más calmado dice mientras con su propia mano limpia el hilo sangre que brotaba de su boca y sale de la alberca ayudado por Samantha-san quien estaba aturdida por ver la lucha entre ambos hombres. Nuevamente no entendía nada pero se imaginaba que era por una mujer… **"¿Anezaki-san? ¡Ah la hermosa castaña que se presentó cuando llegué! ¿Será que esto represente un triángulo amoroso? Jajaja no hay problema. Ya he decidido que haré a Hiruma-san mío así que…. ¡Hasta nunca Anezaki-san!"-**

.

.

.

.

A lo lejos, en la playa, sin enterarse de nada, Mamori reflexionaba. Sentada en un camastro con expresión pensativa desmenuzaba pacientemente todos sus confusos pensamientos…

"**Yamato-kun, Hiruma-kun, la "nueva Mamori", la "antigua Mamori", beso, regalo, rechazo, lágrimas….Waaaaa voy a volverme locaaaaa! ¿Qué me sucede?, es más que obvio que Hiruma-kun nunca querrá tener algo conmigo. Yamato me gusta pero, si me voy por lo que sentí cuando me beso, pues….(suspira) …si tan solo me hiciera sentir lo que Youichi…. Mi actitud altanera y seductora de la "Nueva Mamori" no está resultando como quería pero no me desagrada del todo porque siento que puedo hacerle frente a este tipo de situaciones en una mejor forma….No lo sé…."**

Tras varios minutos de dar vueltas por su mente, la ojiazul resuelve que quiere demostrarle a Hiruma Youichi que es fuerte y que, aprendiendo de él, ella va a ir por todas y conseguirá lo que quiere.

-Está bien… ¡Hiruma Youichi vas a besarme hoy aunque no quieras!- y se levanta decidida para volver a la reunión junto a sus amigos

.

.

.

**Bueno, otra vez flashé con Hiruma empapado XD**

**Kyaaaaa ¡no lo puedo evitar!**

**Oki, bye bye**

**n_n**


	10. UN BESO Y UN SUSPIRO

**Waaaaaa déjenme decirles que cuando escribí este capítulo…Morí.**

**Espero que les guste!**

.

.

**MamoriI-AnezakiI: Gracias por leer y por tus reviews :D Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hiruma es perfecto (aunque haga tonterías) se le perdona por lo jodidamente sexy que es ¿o no? Y siiii pobrecito lo golpearon pero bue…eso le pasa por pendej…. XD**

.

**DramioOone: Jajajaja es cierto el muy imbécil la hace sufrir pero…ya verá n_n**

.

**Rei sama18: Pues tu pedido se confirma en este capítulo n_n. Espero te guste!**

.

**NaruSaku´sFan: Sip, Sip Hiruma con gotiiiiittttaaaaasssssss…..(suspiro) Kyaaaaaa. Bueno cuando leas este capi verás que tengo una sorpresita**

.

.

**Bueno no las entretengo más…**

**A leer :B**

.

.

.

Aunque era bastante tarde, la reunión en casa de la familia Honjou estaba en su apogeo. Tanto así que hasta hubo gente que comenzó a bailar. Asombrados los chicos de Deimon veían como el efecto del alcohol hacía que las personas cambiaran su personalidad. Algunos radicalmente otros solo se mostraban un poco más "sueltos" pero en sí, la mayoría no se comportaba como cuando recién habían llegado.

-Disculpe señorita… ¿le gustaría bailar?- un joven muy apuesto, conocido de la familia se acerca a Suzuna

-Eh….mmm….Jajaja…no sé bailar muy bien! Jajaja-

-Bueno, no debe preocuparse por eso, yo le enseño- con una bella sonrisa extiende se mano

-No puede. Está ocupada en este momento- Sena parado junto a Suzuna con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con expresión seria interrumpe

-¿Ocupada? ¿Haciendo qué?- el atractivo joven de ojos miel replica al runningback

-Hablando conmigo….Su N O V I O- con mirada fría Sena da un paso al frente y se coloca entre Suzuna y el chico

-Ok, Ok….me voy entonces pero si te decides…por aquí voy a estar…-

-Guau! Nunca creí que fueras celoso Sena! ! ! ! Te veías extremadamente sexy y varonil en ese momento- Suzuna sorprendida pero satisfecha de que su reciente "novio" la cuidara así

-Eso estuvo bien Sena-kun, ese pesado es un mujeriego de primera- menciona Taka

-Jajajajajajajaja…. Yo sentí que casi me moría del susto…Jajajaja- sonrojado y apenado con su mano detrás de su cabeza reía nervioso

-Oh ¡pero miren quien decidió aparecerse!-

-Hola de nuevo- Mamori con una gran sonrisa aparentaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido

-¿Todo está bien Mamo-nee?-

-Mejor que nunca Suzuna-chan…. Mmmmm ¿Han visto a Hiruma-kun?- la castaña rodeaba el lugar con la mirada en busca del rubio

-Tuvo un pequeño contratiempo por lo que subió a cambiarse- el peliblanco de Teikoku anuncia

-…Mmp…-

.

.

.

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que Mamori se enteró que Youichi había subido a cambiarse. No sabía realmente que fue lo que había sucedido y tampoco quiso preguntar. Estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos hasta que de repente se separó del grupo y fue en busca del quarterback de Deimon.

Según su plan intentaría hablar con él a solas y durante el transcurso de la plática ella se acercaría sutilmente sin que el chico demonio lo notara y le robaría el maldito beso que tanto la obsesionaba así podría demostrarle al "mismísimo demonio" que ella también conseguía lo que quería si se lo proponía. Después de eso "podría morir tranquila"- pensaba

La planta alta de la residencia, así como todo en la casa, era de un lujo exquisito. Contaba con 8 habitaciones para invitados. Cada una con su propio tocador, armario, mini bar, T.V., video, etc. Parecía un hotel 5 estrellas…

Mamori caminaba por el pasillo a paso lento tratando de quitarse el último despojo de nervios que le quedaban, tras trabajarse mentalmente para hacerse la idea que "la nueva Mamori" no sentiría pánico por un beso de ese demonio. Al contrario, haría hasta lo imposible por sacarle un maldito suspiro. Tres pasos más y llegaría a la puerta de su habitación… ¿Cómo será Hiruma-kun en la intimidad? Se preguntaba algo sonrojada por la suposición. La verdad ella convivía diariamente con él pero nunca había sabido de mujeres en su vida por lo que no pudo averiguarlo o más bien no le apetecía darse a la labor de investigación. Mientras él estuviera cerca, eso bastaba. Pero ya no más. Necesita más de él y eso era precisamente lo que iba a buscar.

Frente al dormitorio, intentando no hacer ruido, la castaña abre muy despacio la puerta de la habitación donde se quedaba el capitán de los Devil Bats. Se asoma. Había solo una diminuta lámpara encendida sobre la pequeña mesa de luz junto a la cama. Busca y observa que no se encontraba a la vista. "Seguramente está en el tocador"- se decía mientras sigilosamente se adentraba en la casi completa oscuridad del cuarto. Efectivamente, Youichi se encontraba en el tocador ya que la luz estaba encendida y podía oírse caer el agua de la ducha.

Mamori decidió esperarlo. Sentada en un bello sillón al otro extremo de la habitación, la manager aguardaba en la penumbra a que su "victima" saliera. Un breve momento después se abre la puerta del tocador. Mamori casi se desmaya de la impresión… "Dios mío, es….perfecto!"- se decía mentalmente mientras estudiaba el bien formado torso del capitán. Comenzó a sentir que las piernas le temblaban. ¿Cómo no habría de tener ese tipo de reacciones después de ver semejante atractivo? Hiruma, con el cabello mojado y alborotado y solo con una toalla blanca amarrada en su cadera caminando en dirección a la cama donde había dejado su cambio de ropa era la imagen más jodidamente sensual que había visto en sus 17 años de vida.

Mientras Youichi se acercaba a la cama, Mamori se levantó y lo siguió de forma cautelosa para que no notara que ella estaba allí. Cuando Hiruma se detuvo frente a su ropa la manager con una tenue voz seductora le dice a sus espaldas…

-Ya lo había dicho… eres jodidamente atractivo Hiruma-kun-

-¿Qué demonios haces aq…..?-

Hiruma intentó articular después de verse sorprendido por la castaña pero ella no lo permitió. En ese momento Mamori tomo el rostro del quarterback acercándolo a ella y besos suavemente sus finos labios. Lo había conseguido. Había demostrado que si algo se proponía, lo lograba sin importar nada. Esa sensación de victoria sobre el demonio de Deimon la hizo sentir…diferente. De repente comenzó a sentir que algo la quemaba por dentro, que necesitaba más que un simple roce de labios por lo que entreabrió su boca para invitar al joven a que entrara. Hiruma Youichi estaba desconcertado. Nunca había visto a la jodida disciplinaria así. Pero le gustaba. Tanto que decidió corresponder al pedido. El roce de sus lenguas comenzó. Delicado al principio pero conforme la castaña lo pedía, se hacía cada vez más intenso. Mamori tomo las manos del quarterback e hizo que la abrazara de la cintura. Hiruma accedió y comenzó a acariciarla desde su esbelto cuello hasta el mismísimo final del escote de su espectacular vestido negro. Definitivamente ella controlaba la situación. Por un breve instante se sintió poderosa al saberse deseada por el demonio más temido de todo Tokio. Era un hombre después de todo.

La castaña comenzó a avanzar haciendo que Youichi, al toparse contra la cama, cayera sentado en ella y sin despegar sus labios del escultural quarterback, se sentó sobre él. Ambas rodillas estaban a un lado de las piernas del rubio. Se acercó más, consumida por el deseo de sentir a la perfección "todo" el cuerpo del magnífico hombre del que estaba enamorada. Sus besos y caricias era cada vez más intensos. Ella entrelazaba sus delicados dedos en los cabellos rubios y todavía húmedos de él mientras el ojiverde acariciaba y apretaba delicadamente sus muslos. Era tal la excitación que ella sentía que decidió probar su cuello. Con un delicado movimiento mordió el labio inferior de él. Recorrió su mejilla para rozar con su nariz las arracadas que siempre llevaba puestas el capitán demonio haciendo que éste se estremezca al sentir la cálida respiración de la manager es su oído. Deslizó sus labios hacia su cuello y recorrió con ellos toda la extensión hasta llegar a su hombro dándole un pequeño mordisco. Regreso a su cuello trazando el mismo camino y al llegar, con un ardiente beso hizo que el famoso quarterback demonio de Deimon le regalara el maldito suspiro que tanto anhelaba.

Anezaki estaba encandilada. ¿Qué haría ahora? Supuestamente solo venía por un beso pero esto que estaba sucediendo era….increíble. Ya no había marcha atrás para la ojiazul, necesitaba….todo de él. Con un pequeño empujón recostó al rubio en la cama mientras no dejaba de besarlo apasionadamente. Hiruma, por su parte, no descansaba. No dejaba de acariciarla y de sentir esa tan delicada piel con sus toscos y largos dedos. Realmente la jodida manager era hermosa. Tenía un cuerpo que podía hacer que se convirtieran en ángeles hasta los demonios más malvados del inframundo. Entre ellos…él.

Delicadamente Anezaki comenzó a descender una mano hasta la cadera del joven. Sentía la toalla debajo de ella y la supuso un estorbo por lo que decidió arrancársela de una jodida vez y cuando estaba a punto de…..

-Hiruma-kun, realmente son maravillosas estas cosas!- Samantha aparecía desde el cuarto de T.V. de la habitación del quarterback con embelesada actitud hacia una de las armas de Youichi la cual traía en sus manos

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí maldita modelo? ¿Y el jodido viejo?- voltea el rostro hacia la pelinegro

"**¿Cómo es posible que ella esté en su cuarto? ¿Qué le sucede a este patán? Y yo que creí que finalmente Hiruma había comenzado a sentir algo parecido a lo que yo siento por él… ¡Qué tonta! Bueno, de alguna manera era muy difícil que eso pasara y ahora lo he comprobado. Jajajaja me siento tan estúpida…**"- Mamori, estupefacta, pensaba para sí. Pero no haría nada. No escándalos, no llantos, no recriminaciones. Solo atinó a deslizarse hacia atrás para salir de encima del rubio. Una vez parada frente a ambos, mientras Youichi le gritaba quien sabe que a la "pequeña demonio" la ojiazul solo elevó la mirada, sonrió de lado, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Al instante siguiente Musashi entra al cuarto de Hiruma con un botiquín en las manos….

.

.

**-Flashback-**

Después de la riña entre Yamato e Hiruma, Samantha-san y Musashi acompañaron a Hiruma a su cuarto para que pudiera cambiarse.

-Hey jodido viejo, tráeme alcohol del botiquín-

-Mmmm, no hay botiquín- anuncia Musashi después de haber buscado en el tocador mientras Hiruma estaba sentado en la cama y con la "pequeña demonio" intentando ver su herida en su labio

-¿Qué carajo haces tú aquí maldita modelo?-

-He venido para ver si necesitabas ayuda- exclama con tierna voz

-Pues no la necesito…pero acompaña al maldito viejo a buscar un botiquín- decía esto mientras entraba al tocador- Vayan en lo que me doy una ducha-

**-Fin del flashback-**

.

.

-¿No era Mamori-san la que acaba de salir de aquí?-

-Calla maldito viejo. Tengo una suerte de los mil demonios….Mierda…-

-¿No me digas que vio aquí a Samantha-san?-

-…- el rubio solo atina a levantar sus cejas en señal de que su amigo pateador tenía razón

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?- Musashi vuelve a asomarse hacia el pasillo para ver a la manager

-Nada. Seguramente la maldita manager no va a querer hablar conmigo nunca más-

-Eso no es lo importante idiota. Ve y aclara la situación de una vez si no quieres arrepentirte luego

-¿?-

-Acabo de ver a Mamori parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yamato Takeru. Si ella está allí es porque busca consuelo y supongo que sabes lo que significa eso ¿verdad? Si ella llegara a entrar a ese cuarto lo más seguro es que…-

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITO VIEJO! No digas nada más o te asesino- exclama mientras sale con paso apresurado de su habitación

.

.

.

-Mierda!...- exclama al ver que la maldita manager…ya no estaba

.

.

.

**OHHHH MY GOD! **

**Hiruma…ducha….toalla….**

**¡Me dio un infarto!**

**Kyaaaaaaa**

**:3 :3 :3**


	11. QUE MAS DA!

**Discúlpenme si a alguna le he provocado hemorragia nasal, desmayo o infarto con el capitulo anterior….**

**Si les sirve de consuelo, a mi me pasó igual :3**

**XD**

**Hiruma Youichi…..es…..jodidamente…..sexyyyyyyyy**

**Nuevamente Gracias tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, por sus comentarios y por los buenos deseos : )**

.

.

**Oki, les dejo leer…Bye Bye**

.

.

.

Las 4.00 a.m….

Todos en la gran residencia dormían. Bueno, no todos. Hiruma Youichi daba vueltas en su maldita cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en los acontecimientos sucedidos horas antes allí mismo, en su habitación, en su cama.

"**Maldición…. No puedo dejar de pensar en la jodida manager y sus…besos….El solo acordarme hace que me estremezca….y ahora esa jodida está con el maldito emperador….MIERDA! Estoy demasiado preocupado, el solo imaginarme que ese hijo de perra está acariciándola, besándola o inclusive…"**- se tortura mientras le viene a la mente una imagen demasiado sugestiva de Mamori y Yamato desnudos en una cama

-MIERDA…- y da un puñetazo a su almohada- No puedo creer que el maldito kicker tenga razón. Necesito hablar con ella pero ¿cómo? Jamás en mi puta vida le he dicho a alguien lo que siento. En realidad nunca he tenido la necesidad porque nunca he sentido nada por nadie…pero ahora es diferente….Mamori me vuelve loco…. ¿Cómo haré para decirle "Maldita manager, te… quier…"? Mierda, no puedo-

A oscuras en la habitación el capitán de los Devil Bats seguía maquinándose tonterías y mil y una formas de hacer lo que debía para sacar a la maldita manager de ese cuarto y traerla de vuelta. Pero de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una sugestiva caricia en su abdomen. En ese instante, sobresaltado se estiro para prender la luz de la pequeña lámpara junto a su cama…

-Buenas noches Hiruma-

-¿Cómo mierda entraste aquí maldita zorra?- le cuestionaba a Hajime-san quien se había acostado junto a él con un pequeño camisón de seda negro muy, muy corto

-Eso realmente no importa. Ahora tienes que relajarte…- Samantha al momento de decir esto jaló al ojiverde tan fuerte que provocó que caiga acostado mientras se subía encima de él- no deberías poner resistencia…al fin y al cabo Anezaki parece estar haciendo lo mismo que nosotros…Jajajaja. Ella ya no vendrá a buscarte, por eso deberíamos aprovechar el momento-

Hiruma al ver la estúpida sonrisa de la "modelo" y sentir como se acercaba para besarlo se puso tenso y empujo con la fuerza necesaria a maldita extranjera.

-¡Desaparece de mí vista maldita!-

-¿Pero por qué, acaso no te parezco bonita? Estoy segura que soy mucho mejor mujer que esa castaña… aunque algo ha de tener ya que ha logrado llamar la atención de Yamato Takeru….Aaahhhh ese hombre es perfecto ¿sabías? Además de tener un cuerpo moldeado por los Dioses, tiene una sonrisa que puede llegar a derretirte. Además es caballeroso y atento y eso enloquece a las chicas. Ahora mismo tu manager debe estar disfrutando de su "caballerosidad" Jajajaja-

-LARGO! ¡VETE ANTES DE QUE ALGO MALO TE SUCEDA!- Hiruma encabronado agarra a la jovencita del brazo y la jala hasta la puerta mientras ella forcejea para zafarse del agarre del rubio-

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Nadie me ha rechazado ni una sola maldita vez en toda mi existencia ¿oíste? PAGARÁS POR ESTO HIRUMA YOUICHI- se aleja mientras hace su escándalo en el pasillo

-CARAJO ¿QUE ME SUCEDE? – exclama sentado en su cama mientras se agarra la cabeza en señal de desesperación por estar en tal encrucijada… ¿Debería ir a buscarla? ¿Pero cómo, que le digo, que excusa estúpida podría inventar para que regrese conmigo y se deshaga de ese maldito fullback de una vez por todas? Yo no soy así…no sé cómo mierda hacerlo…

… "Ahora mismo tu manager debe estar disfrutando de su caballerosidad"….

-…. ¿?... ¿?... Tsk, esto me jode hasta los huesos maldita manager- se queja mientras sale corriendo de su habitación

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

Unas horas antes…

Mamori sale del cuarto de Hiruma bastante tranquila o eso era lo que deseaba aparentar….

-Dios! No puedo ser tan tonta. Ya debería haber escarmentado. No importa todas las veces que lo intente, a ese idiota no le intereso en lo más mínimo como mujer…solo como la estúpida manager que come pastelitos de crema….Jajajaja por más que intenté hacer que me viera de manera diferente haciendo todo el maldito teatro de la "nueva Mamori"…¡Qué estupidez! Nunca seré como ella. Por algo la habrá escogido sino ¿por qué otra razón estaría en su cuarto agarrando sus cosas, especialmente sus famosas armas, esas que nadie tiene permitido tocar (bueno, excepto yo cuando limpio su locker)-

Caminaba por lentamente por el pasillo, ese pasillo que parecía interminable mientras hablaba sola. De repente sintió una enorme pesadez. Un nudo en el estómago y la garganta hizo que se frenara súbitamente. Quiso llorar. Pero estaba tan sola...quería hablarlo, explicárselo a alguien, desahogarse de toda esta estupidez pero Suzuna todavía estaba en la fiesta y la verdad no quería entristecerla con sus lamentos, al fin y al cabo su amiga estaba más que feliz por haber hablado con Sena y haberse confesado sus mutuos sentimientos. "En hora buena"- pensaba para sí

Después de un breve instante de perplejidad volteo instintivamente hacia la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Sabía a quien correspondía. A Yamato Takeru. Momento de decisión. La castaña sabía que él gustoso la escucharía, el problema era el después. También sabía que él querría consolarla….

-¿Y qué pasaría si lo hace? ¿Podría contenerme? ¿Dejaría que desvanezca este sentimiento que está carcomiéndome por dentro? Dios, no lo sé. Hiruma es caso perdido, Yamato-kun parece tener serias intenciones para conmigo pero…- Mamori se cuestionaba mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de la habitación del joven de Teikoku

"**Qué más da….."**- mientras llamaba a la puerta

.

.

.

Después de que la manager de los Devil Bats saliera del cuarto de Hiruma, Musashi pidió a Samantha-san que por favor lo dejara a solas con su amigo. La chica a regañadientes obedeció.

-Oi Hiruma ¿no te lo había dicho ya? Todo esto sucede porque no eres honesto y le dices a Mamori-san lo que sientes-

-¿Y que sabes tú lo qué siento? ¿Acaso no me conoces desde hace años? Deberías saber que para un "demonio" como yo enamorarse es una quimera- Hiruma discutía con su amigo mientras se vestía

-… ¿Crees que soy idiota?... Por supuesto que te conozco por eso mismo te lo estoy repitiendo desde hace tanto. Date cuenta, maldición, ¡Que estás jodidamente enamorado de ella!-

-…-

-Díselo o la perderás. Hazme caso y habla de una maldita vez con Mamori-

-…-

-Aaaarrggggg TRÁGATE EL PUTO ORGULLO Y VE A BUSCARLA MALDITA SEA-

Musashi, molesto por la necia actitud del rubio, sale de la habitación azotando la puerta a sus espaldas dejando con muchísimas interrogantes al capitán de los Deimon Devil Bats.

.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

.

.

Cuando Hiruma Youichi salió corriendo del dormitorio en busca de la maldita manager, parado frente a la puerta del fullback de los Alexanders, por un momento cerró sus ojos y meditó las cosas.

"**¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí maldita sea?...Nunca en mi puta vida tuve que rebajarme de este modo. Mi orgullo es lo único que tengo ¿cómo es posible que esta jodida manager me haga sentir de tal manera que haga que responda como idiota ante un ataque de celos…. Malditos celos… Antes de conocerla esa jodida palabra no la registraba en mi vocabulario pero mientras más pasaba tiempo junto a ella, esa maldita sensación de querer matar a todos esos hijos de perra que se le acercaban fue creciendo dentro de mí. Nunca lo reconocí pero ahí estaba…Mierda… éste ya no soy yo"**

-Kekekeke ¡Qué más da!- y con una fuerte patada abrió la jodida puerta de la habitación

Se adentro en busca de ambos jóvenes pero…no había nadie. Ni rastro de ellos. Salió y se apresuró hacia el cuarto de la ojiazul. En cuanto hubo abierto la puerta también pudo observar que no estaban en ese lugar…

-¿Qué carajo sucede aquí? ¿Dónde están?- cuestiona mientras sale hacia el pasillo

-Acaban de irse- Samantha estaba recargada con los brazos cruzados en la pared junto a la entrada de la habitación de Mamori

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo que tú. Buscaba a alguien en la habitación de Takeru-kun- responde acercándose a Hiruma

"**Esta zorra le da igual con quien esté mientras pase la noche con ella, kekekeke, maldita"**

-Ahora explica…-

-Cuando salí de mi cuarto para venir hacia aquí vi que ambos se dirigían a la habitación de Anezaki-san. Entraron pero poco tiempo después nuevamente salieron. Por supuesto yo estaba escondida espiando pero lo único que pude oír fue algo de un yate y una casa de playa en una isla. La manager también llevaba una pequeña maleta al igual que Yamato-kun-

"**Esto es una jodida mierda….No puede estar pasando… ¿A dónde habrán ido?... maldición…"**- pensaba mientras regresaba a su habitación

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-¿Acaso no es obvio maldita modelo? Voy a buscarla-

.

.

.

**Ohhhhh Youichi…si la quiereeeeee**

**Waaaaa Emoción Max **

**(Como diría mi buen Monta-kun quien, lamentablemente se quedó en casa)**

**n_n**

**Ja ne!**


	12. BUSQUEDA

**Perdón por tardarme un poquito más en hacer esta actualización pero bueno…aquí la tienen…espero que les guste!**

**Y por favor no me maten kekekekeke**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**Arigatô**

.

.

.

.

En la fiesta de Honjou Masaru, después de que se hubieran calmado los humos de los jóvenes tras la pelea en la piscina, Taka había acompañado a su amigo hasta su habitación para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa y de paso tranquilizarse un poco. La verdad no le era común ver a Yamato perder los estribos de ese modo…bueno solo una vez lo había visto así…

-Yamato…no quiero en entrometerme en tus asuntos pero ¿tanto es tu deseo de estar con esa mujer?-

-… En verdad me gusta mucho…- respondía mientras se quitaba la camisa totalmente empapada después de la zambullida

-¿No será que es porque… te recuerda a ella?-

-Mmmmm tal vez-

-Pero…..-

-Si lo sé… no es ella-

-Si lo sabes ¿Por qué te arriesgas a que ese loco de Hiruma Youichi intente matarte? Está totalmente desquiciado por su manager-

-…fallé una vez….no pienso volver a hacerlo….esta vez voy a arriesgarlo todo-

-Está bien, te entiendo… ¿vienes?- Taka sugiere el regresar a la reunión donde Sena, Suzuna y sus compañeros de equipo los esperaban

-Mmmmm estoy algo cansado…preferiría quedarme aquí- el joven Honjou se va dejando al ex-eyeshield muy pensativo en su dormitorio.

"**Ese Hiruma Youichi en verdad está mal de la cabeza. ¿Cómo es posible que teniendo a esa mujer rendida a sus pies, él no muestre interés? Bueno, no se lo muestra a ella porque a mí me quedó bastante claro, después del altercado que tuvimos, que en verdad la quiere….Tsk, todavía siento como si se me partiera la nariz del puñetazo que me dio…maldito seas Hiruma… Dios, todo es tan complicado…"** – pensaba recostado en su cama

Después de un rato de vagar por la habitación meditando sobre cómo habían sucedido las cosas, sobre sus sentimientos hacía la castaña de Deimon y el enfrentamiento con el quarterback demonio, a lo lejos escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Fue una inesperada sorpresa…verla allí, parada frente a él con aire solitario.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro…ven siéntate- mientras señalaba la orilla de su cama- ¿Qué sucedió? Te ves afligida-

Después de un gran suspiro, el que pareció haber durado siglos, la ojiazul le explicó a Yamato todo desde el principio. Desde el día que conoció a ese demonio, de cómo fue que mientras convivían diariamente ella comenzaba a mostrar más interés por él de lo meramente profesional, del cómo había decidido actuar como la "nueva Mamori", hasta llegar al momento en que vio a la "pequeña demonio" en su habitación…

-Sentí como si algo dentro de mí se hubiese desgarrado…no lo sé….de repente me vi inundada de tristeza y amargura, quería llorar pero… no lo hice, por eso toque a tu puerta, necesitaba que alguien escuchara….que me consolara. Jajaja, soy una idiota ¿no lo crees?-

-No, no lo eres….en verdad Mamori-san me agradas y mucho y sé que nunca podré ser él pero permíteme ser tu consuelo, déjame aliviar tu corazón…-Yamato exclama mientras se arrodilla frente a ella y toma sus manos con suavidad mientras ella le sonríe haciéndole entender que a pesar de lo que siente su corazón había decidido darle una oportunidad

-Ven, vamos…alejémonos de todo esto y pasemos unas excelentes vacaciones- sonríe efusivamente mientras la ojiazul lo sigue

En un minuto ya tuvo lista una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa…

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A un lugar especial. ¡Te prometo que te va a encantar!-

-Ok, vamos por mi ropa también-

Mamori se veía más relajada. Ciertamente el jugador de Teikoku tenía algo especial. El solo estar cerca de él hacía que sintiera como si su corazón se calmara. Tal vez no había sido tan mala idea buscarlo a él…

"**Je, no me hubiera imaginado que Takeru-kun pudiera provocarme este sentimiento de serenidad…en tan poco tiempo ya me siento mucho mejor y en verdad comienza a gustarme la idea de "fugarme" de aquí….Jajajaja creo que se me quedó algo de la personalidad de la "nueva Mamori"…"**- pensaba mientras entraba a su cuarto con el joven en busca de su maleta

-Bien, todo listo…Vámonos-

-Hai-

.

.

.

.

4.00 a.m…

Musashi-kun estaba en su habitación intentando conciliar el sueño. Descansando, al fin, de toda la estupidez de su amigo. "¿Cómo es posible que sea tan terco, necio y orgulloso? Carajo, todo tiene un límite..." pensaba hasta que de repente un enorme estruendo…..el golpe de una puerta…como si la hubieran ¿pateado?

-Pffff ese idiota!- sonreía al saber que el muy imbécil de su amigo por fin había entendido

Un minuto después, otro estruendo…

-¿?-

Oía voces, Hiruma hablaba con alguien en el pasillo pero no era Mamori-san…De repente….

-Oi maldito viejo ¡despierta!- Hiruma, agitado, entró a la habitación a lo bestia

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás loco? Entiendo que sea la puerta de Yamato o la de Mamori-san pero ¡¿Por qué pateas la mía maldito retorcido?-

-Levántate ya…nos vamos-

-¿A dónde?-

Hiruma explicó a velocidad de la luz todo lo ocurrido mientras el pateador del equipo volvía a vestirse….

-Oh…mierda ¿ya ves? Te lo advertí imbécil-

-Ya cállate maldito kicker si no quieres que te asesine….Ya…lo sé-

Después de haber recogido algunas cosas del cuarto del rubio, bajaron velozmente a la sala. Hiruma sentado en un sillón tecleaba a gran velocidad su ordenador en busca de alguna pista que lo llevara hacia la manager de los Devil Bats.

-¿No sería más fácil preguntarle a alguien si sabe algo?-

-No. No quiero que despiertes a nadie. Esto lo haremos solo tú y yo-

-Tsk…Bien-

No hubo suerte. Después de buscar información toda la maldita madrugada aún no tenían ni idea de donde podrían haber ido la jodida disciplinaria el maldito de la "carga cesar".

Amaneció.

Como era habitual en la casa de la familia Honjou el desayuno se servía siempre a las 9.00 a.m. por lo que a las 7.30 a.m. comenzó el movimiento del personal y también Honjou Masaru se paseaba por la cocina….

-Oh! Buenos días jóvenes!... Hiruma-kun ¿no pierdes tiempo verdad?- cuando vio a los mencionados en la sala, ya despiertos y trabajando

-Honjou-san ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?- Musashi se acerca al mayor

-Dime-

-¿Tiene idea de alguna playa en una isla cercana a este lugar la cual se podría ir a visitar?-

-Bueno, hay un lugar muy bello en una isla a unas cuantas horas de aquí. Varias veces hemos ido en el yate-

-Deme las jodidas coordenadas….URGENTE!- reclama Youichi

-Jajajaja ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿No van a desayunar?-

Hiruma levantó la vista de la computadora y dirigió una mirada asesina al ex-beisbolista mientras Gen, posando su mano en el hombro del rubio con intención de calmarlo, sonreía…

-Está bien, toma nota-

.

.

.

Eran ya las 9.00 a.m. Los invitados comenzaban a aparecer en el comedor para recibir el desayuno como se había previsto. Sena y Suzuna bajaban las escaleras tomados de la mano, con sonrisas suaves y tímidas…

"**Esto si no lo puedo creer…apuesto mi vida que esos dos pasaron la noche juntos…Pffff Jajajajajaja ¡increíble! mientras el idiota de Hiruma iba de puerta en puerta durante toda la madrugada buscando a la chica…Jajajaja, necesita seguir el ejemplo de Sena…"**

-¿De qué te ríes maldito viejo? Deja de perder tiempo y vámonos ya. Quiero evitar preguntas innecesarias-

-Ok-

Tardó un par de minutos, luego de obtener la localización de la maldita playa, en conseguir transporte. Un pequeño pero muy lujoso yate los esperaba cerca de la playa privada. Más o menos tardarían unas cinco horas en llegar al lugar ya que, a pesar de que el clima era perfecto, el mar estaba algo agitado y el pequeño navío no era demasiado rápido….

.

.

.

.

.

-Es un hermoso atardecer ¿no lo crees Yamato?-

-Sí, casi tan hermoso como tu-

-Jajaja no digas esas cosas, en verdad me avergüenzas!- Mamori quien estaba parada mirando hacia el mar se voltea a ver a Yamato, que estaba sentado en un lienzo blanco acomodado en la arena de la magnífica playa.

-En verdad quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi Yamato-kun….Anoche estaba tan afligida y me sentía tan sola…Tu me salvaste!- explica con una cálida sonrisa al joven de Teikoku quien se acercaba a la castaña.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, en realidad tú me has salvado a mí. En verdad…me gustas Mamori-san-

Su mirada era intensa. Los ojos azules de ella no podías quitar la vista de tan bello hombre que tenía enfrente. ¿Cómo podría? Tenía un excelente cuerpo el cual se apreciaba a la perfección ya que solo traía puesto su traje de baño. Su cabello castaño alborotado por el viento caía delicado sobre su rostro. Para Mamori era una oportunidad única de dar por terminado el asunto del demonio Hiruma y poder pasar a algo nuevo…Algo mejor….

-Yamato-kun…tu…también me gustas- decía mientras el color en sus mejillas se hacía presente

"Momento perfecto, casi soñado. Como si fuera parte de una telenovela romántica"- pensaba Takeru mientras se acercaba a la castaña. Suavemente rodeo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la acercó hacia él. Mamori obnubilada se dejó llevar. Acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus labios quedaron solo a escasos centímetros unos de los otros. El castaño avanzó más, la ojiazul rozo sus labios con los de él. Hermoso. No pudieron aguantar más y se abrazaron intensamente sin dejar de besarse. Necesitaban aire por lo que su separación fue inevitable pero no por mucho tiempo. "Dios…"- Mamori pensaba para sí mientras cerrando sus ojos y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás dejaba que el joven besara su cuello…Necesitaba más…

En la casa junto al mar donde se quedaban…ya en el cuarto, ambos cayeron en la cama como si alguien hubiera empujado sus candentes cuerpos al vacio. Mamori acaricia el cabello de él, Yamato la espalda de ella mientras con suave movimiento quitaba la parte superior del traje de baño blanco que traía puesto la castaña. Abrazos y caricias fogosas. Besos y roces sofocantes. No podían aguantar más….él necesitaba de ella tanto como ella de él y en un instante despareció el resto de ropa que quedaba en ellos. Suavemente, el castaño perdido en los ojos azules de la manager… la hace suya…. –Dios mío…..ah!...esto es…..Yamato…kun…te quie…._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hiruma…Hey…..despierta…..-

-Mierda…. ¿que fue eso?- sobresaltado

-Estabas soñando idiota-

.

.

.

.

**¿Y qué tal?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Adoraré especialmente leer sus reviews! Jijijiji**

.

.

**Ja ne**

**XD**


	13. ALGO QUE DECIR

**MMMmmmm por favor perdonen mis queridas Rei sama18, MamoriI-AnezakiI y Narusaku´sFan si por mi culpa alguna estuvo a punto de algún infarto o algo así….le aseguro que igualmente yo estuve en esa situación y eso que yo lo escribí jajajaja :P **

**Pero durante este capítulo prometo compensar lo trágico del anterior**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias Minna por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar sus reviews**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno espero sea de su agrado este capi **

**:D**

**.**

**.**

Aproximadamente a las 10.00 a.m. Mamori y Yamato arriban al "lugar especial" como le decía el joven castaño. Realmente el sitio le hacía honor a ese nombre. Era un hermoso paraje lleno de vegetación, flores, arena blanca y agua azul turquesa cristalina. Un verdadero paraíso. Era una pequeña isla habitada solo por unas pocas personas de alto poder adquisitivo, en su mayoría de origen extranjero quienes tenían allí sus residencias de recreo para vacacionar, por lo que el lugar destilaba un aire de lujo aunque al mismo tiempo sencillez.

La pequeña casa donde se quedarían los jóvenes era una vivienda muy acogedora. Contaba con tres cuartos, cocina y sala, también una pequeña biblioteca y un hermoso hall de piso de madera en la parte trasera que daba directo a la playa.

-Ohh es bellísima…- la ojiazul parada a unos cuantos metros de la entrada no deja de sorprenderse de tan lindo lugar

-Ja ¿viste? Sabía que te iba a encantar-

-Sip, en verdad es muy hermoso… ¿A quién pertenece?-

-Es del padre… de….- un silencio incómodo se hizo presente mientras el muchacho caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada

-¿?-

-….el padre de Karin…-

-… ¿Koizumi?...-

-…Si…-

Hubo un momento de silencio. Mamori sintió algo extraño en el tono de voz de Takeru-kun al responder por lo que decidió dar por terminada la conversación sobre ese asunto, por lo menos, de momento…

Ingresaron al hogar y cada quien se acomodó en una habitación. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Mamori. Suzuna muy preocupada preguntaba qué era lo que le había sucedido y, por supuesto reclamaba el cómo era posible que se haya ido sin avisarle, a ella o a Sena. Pero duró poco el regaño ya que a la ojivioleta no se le hacía tampoco mala la idea de "fugarse" para que la manager pudiera despejar su mente y aclarar sus confundidos sentimientos. Era evidente que la castaña estaba perdidamente enamorada del demonio rubio pero él no daba el brazo a torcer…de hecho parecía que el plan de la "nueva Mamori" que había estado llevando a cabo no hubiera hecho efecto, para nada, en él.

-Mmmmm ¿estás bien?-

-Sí y planeo estar mucho mejor. Sé que junto a Yamato-kun podré olvidarme de ese idiota-

-…La verdad no te oyes muy convencida que digamos pero, está bien, te deseo buena suerte y te veo pronto-

-Gracias… adiós-

-¡Mamori-saaaaaan ven…quiero mostrarte algo!- Takeru gritaba desde la biblioteca

-Yamato-kun, por favor, solo dime Mamori ¿está bien?... ¿qué querías enseñarme?- la manager exclama con una bella sonrisa mientras se acerca al joven

-Mira esto-

El castaño le enseña un álbum de fotos. En él aparecían todos los jugadores del equipo principal de Teikoku con su espectacular uniforme. En verdad los jóvenes se veían como profesionales. Había fotos grupales e individuales, de parejas y tríos, de poses solemnes y otras divertidas pero una llamo especialmente la atención de la ojiazul. Era una en la que estaban Yamato y Karin juntos. El chico cargaba a la quarterback de su equipo como si fuera un princesa y en sus rostros, un leve sonrojo lo que hacía que la fotografía se viera en especial muy tierna. Takeru también la veía. Estaba absorto en ella como si el recordar ese momento lo hubiera inundado de una nostalgia desgarradora. Mamori realmente quería preguntar sobre ello pero…no se animó… **"creo que no es el momento…quizás más tarde"**

Durante todo el día estuvieron disfrutando de la bellísima playa. Ya que el clima se antojaba riquísimo y el agua tan cálida que no salieron de allí hasta que no aguantaron las ganas de almorzar. Ya era tarde…. Pasaban de las 5 p.m…

-¡No es posible que hayamos estado todo el día sin probar bocado!….Aaaahhhh muero por un pastelillo de crema!-

-Jajajaja lo lamento Mamori pero creo que no podré cumplir tu deseo. No hay cerca ninguna pastelería jajajaja pero podemos preparar algo de comer-

Después de que cada quien se hubiera arreglado y vestido para la ocasión, ambos se dispusieron a "desmantelar" la cocina de acuerdo a los preparativos de la cena. Un momento muy agradable el cocinar junto a ese hombre. Era algo que jamás podría haber hecho con Hiruma, pensaba Anezaki mientras se divertía viendo como Yamato intentaba batir algo con sus propias manos en vez de utilizar alguna batidora, licuadora o algo así.

-Pffff ¿no sería más fácil con esto?- enseñándole un utensilio a doc a lo que necesitaba

-Jajajaja tal vez, pero estoy acostumbrado a esto ya que cada vez que veníamos aquí con Karin era "de ley" hacerlo de esta manera…a ella le gustaba así-

De repente la expresión de Takeru cambió radicalmente y Mamori decidió que necesitaba imperiosamente averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Después de cocinar, de limpiar el desastre que había quedado en la cocina y luego de cenar, ambos jóvenes se pasaron a la sala para poder charlar un rato antes de ir a descansar…

-Ah estoy agotado! Para serte honesto… "batir" no es lo mío- decía el castaño mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los grandes sillones de la sala

-Jajajajaja ¿ves? Por eso te ofrecí mi ayuda…Mmmm Yamato-kun… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- mientras se sentaba junto al joven

-Claro-

-No quiero ser indiscreta ni nada pero me gustaría saber qué tipo de relación tenías con Koizumi-san…-

-¿?- Yamato parecía demasiado sorprendido por la pregunta de la manager

-…Esta bien si no quieres contarme…quizás te incomoda pero…si de algo sirve… yo ya te conté mi historia y la verdad, después de hacerlo me siento mucho mejor-

-Está bien, te lo diré…Karin y yo fuimos novios por casi dos años mientras estábamos en los Teikoku Alexanders. Poco tiempo después de que Taka hizo que entrara al equipo comenzamos a salir aunque nadie lo sabía, excepto Taka-kun. Nos llevábamos de maravilla. En verdad la quería mucho pero un día, luego del Xmas Bowl me dijo que se iba de Japón. Por el trabajo de su padre estaría en el extranjero aproximadamente un año y que, pensando en mi bienestar, decidía terminar con lo nuestro. Yo, por supuesto, cuestioné que ¿cómo por mi bienestar si lo que yo necesitaba era… a ella? Pero insistió en que en un año podían suceder muchas cosas y que no quería que yo me sintiera atado a ella si decidía que alguna mujer era una mejor opción. ¡Qué tontería! O eso pensaba hasta que te vi ese día frente al Sun Marina. Jajajaja esto es ridículo…No deberíamos hablar de este asunto….-

-Está bien, continúa-

-Obviamente enfurecí y el día en que ella se fue ni siquiera fui a despedirme. Ahora me arrepiento. Quizás si yo hubiera peleado por ella y le hubiera hecho saber que pasara el tiempo que pasara yo la esperaría…o quizás hubiera ido con ella…no lo sé. Pero eso fue todo…la quise demasiado y ahora tengo que olvidarla…Mamori, en verdad lo lamento. Con todo esto que te conté parece como si te estuviera utilizando para mi beneficio pero no es así, en verdad me agradas-

-Yamato-kun…no debes preocuparte… ¿no sería exactamente lo mismo que sucede conmigo? Yo estoy pasando por algo parecido y tu decidiste quedarte conmigo a sabiendas de qué es lo que realmente siente mi corazón- la ojiazul comenta mientras se acercaba al joven de Teikoku quien se había parado frente a uno de los grandes ventanales de la habitación para poder observar el inquieto oleaje.

Mientras Mamori posa su delicada mano en el hombro de Yamato, lo rodea y se para frente a él diciéndole que todo está bien…que lo entiende…. y en ese momento lo abraza con cariño al ver tristeza en los ojos del joven quien la había ayudado en un momento de desesperación. Ella quería ayudarlo también…quería salvarlo como él la había salvado a ella. El joven también la abrazó y cerrando sus ojos reclinó su cabeza para sentir cerca los suaves cabellos de la castaña quien recargaba su rostro en su pecho…. **"Quizás si lo intentamos podremos olvidar"**- pensaban ambos a la vez…

Momento después…

-¡Dios…No es posible!- Yamato se endereza súbitamente

-Así es maldito emperador. Quita tus jodidas manos de ella si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza- Hiruma Youichi apuntaba una de sus famosas armas a la nuca de Yamato

-¡¿Hiruma-kun?- Mamori grita exaltada

-Espera un momento- dice el castaño separándose lentamente de la manager mientras se oye como la maldita pistola que apuntaba a su cabeza cortaba cartucho

-Hiruma…cálmate- Musashi exclamaba tranquilo desde atrás del rubio

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Mamori sorprendida exclama mientras quita a Yamato de la mira del arma y se pone delante del chico demonio

-…- Hiruma desciende la mirada asesina que dirigía a Takeru para encontrarse con los bellos ojos azules de su manager

-Díselo de una maldita vez o te asesino yo mismo- Musashi ya desesperado por haber aguantado a su amigo todo el maldito día mientras espiaba desde lejos, sin comer ni beber nada

-Necesito hablar contigo maldita manager, por eso vine hasta aquí-

-¿? ¡¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?... Bueno pensándolo bien no me extraña que lo sepas ya que tu siempre sabes todo de todos ¿no es así?-

-Así es jodida disciplinaria...así que ven conmigo- exclama mientras toma a la ojiazul de la mano y la lleva en dirección a la playa

-Espera ¿Qué haces?- Yamato intenta detener a Hiruma parándose frente a él obstruyendo el paso

-Muévete maldito…-

-No… No hasta que ella así lo decida- Hiruma ya estaba desquiciado, quería volarle los sesos pero sabiendo que Mamori pondría el grito en el cielo, se abstuvo-

-Está bien Yamato-kun, yo me encargo de esto- Mamori exclama mientras ella arrastra al joven demonio hacia afuera.

.

.

.

.

A orillas del mar, Mamori se detiene y voltea súbitamente para ver de frente a Youichi-kun quien por inercia también se detiene instantáneamente….

-Ahora si….responde ¿para qué has venido? Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo pero, que yo sepa, no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

-¡Mierda que estas altanera y caprichosa últimamente jodida Anezaki!-

-Será que después de tantos años de convivir contigo eso he aprendido de ti-

-….Hmp….-

-Anda habla de una vez-

Mamori se mostraba molesta… mientras caminaba arrastrando de la mano al rubio hacia afuera se le vino a la mente el momento en que estando en la habitación de él apareció Samantha-san con una de sus armas en la mano- **"De solo pensar en eso me inundo de rabia… ¿qué puedo hacer? no quería verlo ahora…realmente quería olvidar"-**

-¿Se puede saber por qué carajo abrazabas al maldito ex–eyeshield?

-¿Y por qué no? De hecho hemos decidido comenzar a salir juntos-

-¿Quéeeee? Ni de coña maldita- exclama alzando la voz mientras se acerca a la castaña pero ella no se intimida, ya no.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? A ti no debería afectarte lo que yo haga con mi vida y si decido vivirla junto a Takeru es mi jodido A S U N T O-

Mamori da media vuelta y se aleja caminando veloz orillando el mar… el agua tibia mojaba sus pies descalzos mientras se cuestionaba mentalmente si había hecho bien…No había escuchado lo que el quarterback tenía que decir pero…le daba algo de miedo oírlo… ¿qué podría ser? No era posible que hubiera viajado tantas horas para hacer de su conocimiento que era novio de la "pequeña demonio" o algo así…. **"Eso es imposible"**….

Hajime Samantha

Rondaba en su cabeza ese maldito nombre. Ella no era una persona rencorosa ni envidiosa pero hacía esa mujer, Mamori sentía eso y mucho más, al fin y al cabo había perdido ante ella….

A unos cuantos metros ya de separación, Hiruma había quedado aturdido tras las palabras de la ojiazul… "…Hemos decidido comenzar a salir juntos…" -Mierda ¿y ahora que hago, que le digo para que olvide esa estupidez y regrese conmigo? Si fuera el maldito viejo soltaría un montón de pendejadas melosas que seguramente derretirían su corazón pero yo…. ¿y si le digo que la…..quie…? Aaaarrgggg maldición ¡NO PUEDO!...

-Hey… espera… TE ESTOY HABLANDO MALDITA MANAGER- le grita mientras corre para alcanzarla

"**No quiero oírlo, quiero dejar de estar enamorada de él y si para lograrlo tengo que alejarme, pues que así sea"**….y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que el capitán de los Devil Bats no la alcanzara jamás. Corría como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro….

Hiruma no tardó demasiado en estar a un paso de la castaña…

-Detente de una maldita vez jodida… Mamori-

En ese instante logra alcanzarla por detrás y tomarla de la cintura provocando que ambos caigan tendidos sobre la arena blanca. De un suave movimiento, Youichi, quien estaba sobre la manager, la voltea hacia él. Tenía su rostro cubierto con sus delicadas manos. Hiruma quería hablarle pero los sollozos de ella no lo permitían….Con algo de fuerza pudo quitar sus manos para verla directo a la cara…Se veía hermosa, aun con sus lágrimas, la luz de la luna dejaba apreciar de forma sublime sus hermosos rasgos, inclusive su suave cabello castaño mojado por el agua del mar que despacio se perdía debajo de su bello cuerpo cuando los pequeños despojos de olas alcanzaban a chocar contra ella…

-Escúchame….necesito decirte algo-

Mamori se resistía forcejeando con Hiruma quien detenía sus muñecas…No quería que la viera llorar…ella ya no lloraba por él….

-¡No quiero oírlo! Déjam… - intento grita pero fue interrumpida por un grito que sobrepasó el suyo

-¡Escucha….Lo que quiero decirte es …. QUE TE AMO MALDITA SEA!-

Mamori quedó estática ante aquella declaración mientras Hiruma escondía su rostro en el hombro desnudo de ella. No lo podía creer….

-¿Es cierto?- cuestiona mientras acariciando ambas mejillas de él le insinúa que levante el rostro que quería verle de frente cuando respondiera…

Hiruma solo la miró a los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sincera… una que nunca había visto la manager de los Devil Bats en todos estos años de convivencia con el demonio.

.

.

.

.

**Ahhhhhhh Hiruma Youichi…si fueras real…. (absorta en mis pensamientos) :P**

**De verdad espero les haya gustado**

**Por cierto, no falta mucho para el final así que si hay alguna petición especial….no duden en hacérmela saber…**

**Nota: A petición de NaruSaku´sFan haré una aparición de mi querido **

**Raimon-kun!.**

**.**

**.**

**Que estén súper bien!**


	14. ACEPTACIÓN

**Aquí les dejo este capi que espero les guste.**

.

.

.

**MamoriI-AnezakiI, ashira23 y NaruSaku´sFan…muchas gracias por sus reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer a pesar de la alocada vida que llevamos todos estos últimos tiempos….**

**n_n**

.

.

.

Luego de que Mamori llevara arrastrando hacia afuera a Youichi, Yamato con paso lento se dirigió hacia la puerta para poder observar a ambos jóvenes. Sabía lo que vendría y a pesar de sentirse algo inquieto supo que era lo mejor. Anezaki realmente estaba enamorada de Hiruma y por más duro que intentara olvidarse de aquel demonio empezando una relación con él…pues… no lo hubiera conseguido. **"Y pensar que yo estaba dispuesto a olvidarla a ella también haciendo lo mismo que Mamori…"**- se decía mientras recordaba el bello rostro de la quarterback de Teikoku.

-Vamos Musashi-kun, regresemos a donde los demás…dejemos a los dos "tortolos" arreglar sus asuntos- le menciona al pelinegro quien se había colocado junto a él mirando a sus compañeros a lo lejos

-¿Estás bien con eso?-

-…Si…eso es lo que ella siempre ha anhelado. A pesar de que se mostró decidida a cambiar las cosas, por eso vino hasta aquí conmigo… era inevitable. Si ese idiota venia a buscarla ella lo seguiría…Realmente lo ama tanto como él a ella…aunque el muy imbécil no lo se demostrara… Musashi-kun, tú en verdad me sorprendes ¿cómo has hecho para aguantarlo durante tantos años? Debió haber sido una tortura-

-Jajaja… ¡por fin alguien entiende mi sufrimiento! Porque no es para nada fácil ser amigo de ese demonio-

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

.

.

-Hiruma…Hey…..despierta…..-

-Mierda…. ¿que fue eso?-

-Estabas soñando idiota-

Ambos amigos estaban recostados descansando en unas sillas reclinables que estaban posicionadas en la cubierta principal mientras el yate se dirigía a la isla donde Yamato y Mamori-san estaban. Por la desvelada que tuvo el rubio la noche anterior, sin querer se había quedado dormido….

-¿Soñando? Más bien fue una jodida pesadilla- exclamaba mientras se tomaba con ambas manos la sien por el insufrible dolor de cabeza que tenía en ese momento.

-Oi Hiruma ¿qué vas hacer si Mamori-san…. ya…..?-

-¿"Ya" qué? Habla claro que no entiendo una mierda lo que quieres decir-

-Pues….que ya no….pueda ser tuya…Como bien sabes están solos, en una casa de playa, la arena, el mar…. Ese tipejo rebosante de testosterona….y la increíblemente atractiva chica…Es de esperarse ¿no lo crees?-

Tras un largo suspiro del rubio, observando de reojo al pateador del equipo y con mirada asesina le responde…

-Voy a matarte junto con ese malnacido si vuelves a insinuar algo así-

-Pfffff jajajaja ok, ok-

Después de varias horas de viaje, al fin arriban a la famosa isla donde supuestamente estaban los jóvenes fugitivos. Por instrucciones de Hiruma, el yate los había dejado alejados de la casa de recreo donde podrían estar Yamato y Mamori. Según Honjou Masaru esa casa pertenecía a un amigo. El padre de Koizumi Karin-san.

Tras haber recorrido a pie una extensa distancia hasta llegar a la casa, a unos cuantos metros pueden observar la bella residencia.

-Ohhh realmente es un lindo lugar… Muy romántico- exclama Musashi viendo de reojo al ojiverde

-Cállate de una maldita vez jodido kicker….Mierda-

Hiruma ya desesperado de escuchar tantas sandeces de boca de su amigo, arrebata la única maleta que traían de las manos de Gen-kun y saca unos pequeños binoculares. Con ellos se dispuso a observar detenidamente donde carajo podrían estar esos dos jodidos. De repente unas risotadas se oyeron desde el mar…Y allí estaban, divirtiéndose a más no poder mientras él como un perro los seguía hasta el cansancio; haciendo circo, maroma y teatro para poder llegar hasta allí… Con el calor sofocante y la sarta de estupideces que le decía Musashi lo único que deseaba en ese momento era asesinarlos a ambos por hacerlo pasar por todo ese trajín.

El joven demonio no estaba para esas cosas… maldita sea.

Y así pasaron las horas…sin comer ni beber nada. Solo vigilaba. Ya pasaban de las 5 p.m. En ese momento recién decidieron esos malnacidos salir del agua. ¿Cómo había sido posible que no hubieran comido nada en todo el día por estar como idiotas disfrutando de la playa?... Entraron en la casa y luego de un buen rato, ambos aparecieron en la cocina.

"**¿Acaso le parece gracioso a la maldita manager ver como el jodido emperador se embarra de esa cosa viscosa que intenta batir? Mujer estúpida…pero no puedo negar que su sonrisa es encantadora…"**

-Hey Hiruma…ya me harté. Entra de una vez y sorpréndela como si fueras un príncipe que llega en su corcel blanco con un bello ramo de flores…. Bueno, pensándolo bien… sería como un maldito desgraciado que llega para arrebatársela de las manos del joven quien tiene buenas intenciones con una colt 45 en la mano…- Musashi desesperaba al rubio mientras este seguía espiando a la ojiazul quien estaba hablando con Yamato-kun sentados en la sala

-¿No puedes estar en silencio por un momento sin decir alguna estupid…¡Oh Mierda!…-

En ese momento Youichi tira los binoculares y corre hacia la residencia

"**¿Ves? Te lo dije… entra de una maldita vez o nuevamente la van a besar frente a ti…"**- pensaba Musashi mientras seguía de cerca al capitán de los Devil Bats

.

.

**-Fin del flashback-**

-Bueno, como te decía…no es fácil ser amigo de un chico demonio como él pero, a pesar de todo, es una buena persona aunque no lo parezca-

-Seguro. Ven vámonos. El yate está listo para cuando queramos irnos. Mañana regresamos por ellos-

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que ambos muchachos quienes estaban en la casa decidieran partir, se dio lugar la gran esperada declaración…

-¡Escucha….Lo que quiero decirte es …. QUE TE AMO MALDITA SEA!-

-… ¿Es cierto?...-

-¿Tu qué crees?- le responde suavemente mientras sonreía

Un momento único y maravilloso entre ambos. Bajo la luz de la luna, junto a ese mar cristalino que pareciera estuviera salpicado de pequeños diamantes del brillo que desprendía, perdido en los azules orbes de Mamori, Youichi acaricia delicadamente la mejilla de ella. No podían dejar de mirarse. Parecía como si se estuvieran diciendo las cosas que siempre han querido expresarse mutuamente y nunca, por orgullo, miedo o por mil escusas más no dijeron. Mamori retribuye la especial sonrisa que el quarterback le entregaba con un precioso gesto parecido al de él y en ese momento el joven capitán se acerca y la besa con cariño en los labios.

-Eres hermosa maldita manager- luego del delicado beso vuelve a mirarla a los ojos

-Te amo Hiruma-kun- la castaña lo rodea con sus brazos y acercándolo a ella lo besa intensamente

.

.

.

.

De regreso a la casa de playa buscaron a sus compañeros pero…. ya no estaban.

-¿Adonde habrán ido?- cuestionaba la ojiazul

-Seguramente regresaron a la residencia Honjou con los demás jodidos-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Pues porque no está el yate en el que vinieron tu y el maldito emperador-

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

Hiruma con una gran sonrisa demoniaca, de esas que solo él puede mostrar le responde…

-¿Tu qué crees?- acercándose peligrosamente la manager

-Ni lo sueñes…jodido demonio- y se echa a correr riendo tal cual niña por toda la casa mientras el rubio la perseguía imitando esa actitud infantil que ella tenía

-hey! Espera- Hiruma atrapa a la manager en la sala quien dando un giro como Sena en sus Devil Ghost Hurricane se zafa del agarre del ojiverde, se coloca detrás de él y lo empuja con fuerza para que éste caiga al gran sillón donde anteriormente había estado platicando con Takeru-kun.

-Perdiste Hiruma…Te he atrapado- le dice esbozando una pequeña sonrisa con tinte seductor mientras se sentaba encima de él con ambas rodillas junto a piernas del quarterback y ambas manos sobre el respaldo del sillón

-No solo hablas raro sino que también te comportas extraño jodida disciplinaria…Kekeke aunque te diré que no me desagrada para nada….- Youichi la toma sugestivamente de sus muslos mientras Mamori se acerca al rostro del rubio con intención de darle "el mejor beso de su vida"

Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros pero parecía un desafío entre ambos ¿quién cerraría los ojos primero? Mamori se había propuesto el juego mentalmente para ella. Definitivamente había cambiado y quería rectificárselo a ese hombre que tanto amaba….Ella lo miraba fijamente con una bella sonrisa mientras se acercaba… Youichi por su parte le siguió el juego y cerró sus ojos. La manager había ganado pero no estaba conforme… **"es hora de pagar Hiruma Youichi…"** y mientras se acercaba más, acariciando su cabello, dejando que el sintiera su agitada respiración….

-No voy a besarte maldito quarterback- y con expresión triunfadora se levanta del sillón dejando a un Hiruma atónico con una leve sonrisa que denotaba que, efectivamente por primera vez en su vida, había perdido.

.

.

.

.

.

Residencia Honjou….

Pasadas las 11.00 p.m. Musashi y Takeru arriban al lugar. Extrañamente se veía mucho movimiento en la casa para la hora que era. Claro, eran vacaciones por lo que todos los jóvenes invitados a la reunión del día de ayer que se habían quedado seguramente estaban festejando… otra vez.

-Buenas…- Musashi saluda al entrar

-Musa-chan! Okaeri- Suzuna muy animada como siempre

-¿Otra vez de fiesta? ¿Y ahora que se celebra?- Yamato pregunta a Taka quien estaba junto a Hera-kun charlando muy ameno

-Oh apareciste….llegaste justo a tiempo…-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para eso… hoy celebramos el regreso de nuestra quarterback-

Yamato observa hacia el lugar donde su amigo había señalado y allí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, Koizumi Karin junto a Masaru-san hablando muy sonriente. De repente la chica se acerca al castaño…

-Buenas noches Yamato-kun… ¿crees que podríamos hablar por un momento a solas?-

-…claro…-

.

.

.

-Guau…el amor se esparce como epidemia entre los jugadores de futbol americano ¿no lo crees Sena?- Musashi, divertido, comenta

-¿?...hablando de eso ¿Cómo está Mamori-neechan?-

-Estará bien…quedó al cuidado de Hiruma…-

Sena con los ojos abiertos como del tamaño de un enorme tazón quedó petrificado mientras Suzuna brincaba de alegría… Al fin su amiga lo había conseguido.

.

.

.

.

**Ohhhhh triste, triste….ya casi se termina….**

**Bueno, disfrutemos lo que queda imaginándonos a ese hermoso demonio rubio!**

**XD**

**Ja ne!**


	15. MI QUERIDO DEMONIO

**Bueno, al fin termine este capi…**

**Me costó un poquito por lo del lemon :3 (siempre se me complica ese tema muajajaja)**

…**bueno, espero que haya quedado bien! Si es un sí o un no… porfis háganmelo saber :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Narusaku´sFan: ¿Qué tal te fue en tu salida? Ahhh por cierto si no llegó Hiruma a salvarte es…porque estaba aquí conmigo jijijiji (una bromilla ^^) Gracias por dejar tu review a pesar de estar ocupadita n_n**

**.**

**.**

**MamoriI-AnezakiI: Un especial para ti….este capi es más largo! Espero lo disfrutes**

**.**

**.**

**DramioOone: ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? No te preocupes y de verdad agradezco que puedas seguir esta historia! Gracias por leer**

**Ahhh con respecto a Karin…bue…era la ex así que si no aparecía, Yamato no dejaría de molestar a Mamori! XD**

**.**

**.**

**Oki…a leer!**

En la pequeña reunión donde los jóvenes de Deimon y Teikoku celebraban el regreso de Karin-chan…

-Suzuna…estoy algo preocupado…-

-Pues no deberías. Mamo-nee es una chica fuerte y decidida. Podrá tranquilamente con You-nii. Estoy segura de ello. Yo la he visto…y ha cambiado bastante. No te aflijas Sena, en verdad estará bien- la peli azul le besa la mejilla haciendo que el runningback se tranquilice un poco

-A todo esto ¿no te parece algo extraño que Karin-chan le haya pedido hablar a solas a Yamato-kun?-

-…Es una larga historia…-responde Musashi quien estaba junto a los novios observando cómo los jóvenes salían de la casa dirigiéndose hacia la playa

.

.

.

Mientras Karin y Yamato caminaban a orillas del mar había un silencio insufrible. A pesar del escándalo que hacían las olas al romper para luego desvanecerse en suave espuma ambos jóvenes no oían nada, solo sus pensamientos confusos en sus mentes tratando de salir.

-…Emmmm…Karin…yo…lo siento…-

-No…yo debería disculparme….en verdad no tenía la intención de terminar así. No sabía qué hacer en ese entonces y, lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue dejarte libre para que no me extrañaras o algo así. Fui una estúpida….Perdón…. Te he extrañado como no tienes idea. Siempre he sabido de ti porque trataba de mantener comunicación con Taka-kun pero como sabrás, no es muy asiduo a expresarse así que hablábamos poco. Estuve tentada a marcarte mil veces pero siempre terminaba negándome. Al fin y al cabo yo fui quien terminó la relación… ¿qué caso tendría seguir molestándote para saber cómo estabas, con quien estabas o si…me extrañabas tanto como yo a ti? Por eso regresé, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo… quería verte….-

Yamato no se movía, estático escuchaba lo que su ex-novia le confesaba… pero él también se sentía como ella…necesitaba decirle que también lamentaba no haberla ido a despedir el día que se fue, que estaba arrepentido de no haberla seguido o haber intentado que se quedara con él…que realmente la amaba…pero las palabras no salían y era por una simple razón ¿Cómo podría decirle que la amaba si hace unas horas atrás estuvo a punto de querer olvidarla? Si no hubiera llegado Hiruma Youichi en ese momento cuando Anezaki lo abrazaba (exacto y preciso, el muy condenado demonio) ahora estaría con ella…

Se tomó su tiempo y le explicó con lujos de detalles todo lo sucedido en esas vacaciones a Koizumi-san mientras caminaban descalzos por la arena fría. No podía hacer otra cosa, tenía que confesárselo.

-Mmmmm….entiendo…. y está bien. Era lógico que intentaras olvidarme. No sabías nada de mí, me había ido lejos, no sabías si regresaría, si estaba con alguien más… ¿qué intención tenía esperarme si yo fui la que terminó nuestro noviazgo? Era obvio…. Y si hubiera pasado algo con Mamori-san, nunca en la vida te lo hubiera reprochado. Hacías bien… Je, pero no lo hiciste…así que…estás libre- Karin termina con una bella sonrisa tomando delicadamente la mano del castaño provocando que él sonriera para ella

-Te amo Karin…. Pero esta vez…. ¿Por cuánto tiempo dices que has venido?...Olvídalo… esta vez te quedas conmigo….para siempre-

-…Hai…- responde mientras abraza con cariño a su, nuevamente, novio

.

.

.

.

.

En la pequeña casa de playa donde el chico demonio y la manager de los Devil Bats se habían quedado el ambiente se sentía algo rígido. Después de que en el "jueguito" de Mamori ella saliera triunfante, el quarterback había quedado insatisfecho. Como siempre, necesitaba sacar ventaja de las situaciones pero le estaba costando demasiado frente a esa mujer, así que decidió que nuevamente se vengaría de la ojiazul por hacerlo desearla y no corresponderle…. Verdaderamente había empezado un juego de "tira y afloje" entre ellos y, por supuesto Hiruma Youichi no iba a perder.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- Le decía la castaña quien buscaba en la nevera entretanto Youichi la veía pasearse frente él mientras estaba apoyado en la mesa de la cocina

"**Esta maldita…. ¿que se cree? Dejarme así, tendido sobre ese jodido sillón con unas ganas terribles de…. …..Bueno, tendré que ir por una ducha…y si es fría…mejor"**-

-¿A dónde vas?- la ojiazul cuestiona mientras se acerca y se apoya con sus antebrazos en la mesa quedando frente a frente con capitán demonio

-…Necesito una ducha…- desviando la mirada hacia el escote de la blusa de la manager…

"**¿qué carajo le sucede a esta jodida? ¿Acaso quiere matarme? ¿Por qué se pone ese tipo de ropa? …Mierda….la ducha…."**- se torturaba mientras daba media vuelta y se encaminaba hacia su habitación. Pero en ese instante la castaña lo toma por sorpresa de espaldas y lo abraza. A la vez que recorre con sus delicadas manos acariciando, sobre la camiseta negra que traía puesta, los bien trabajados pectorales del capitán de Deimon le dice sugestivamente que no se vaya…que no la deje sola. Hiruma tragó saliva….la jodida manager sí que sabía cómo podría manipularlo (si es que en algún universo paralelo eso fuera posible…) pero NO! No iba a dejarse. El joven quarterback, mientras sentía las intensas caricias de la chica, cerrando sus ojos se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez…. **"no caigas….no cedas…. no le des el gusto ahora…. que ruegue…. Venganza…. Carajo…tengo…que….ir…me AHORA…!"**, tomando las manos de la ojiazul las separa de él y con movimiento sutil pero veloz la voltea abrazándola con fuerza. Ahora era su turno a espaldas de la chica. Esa maldita manager iba a conocer cómo se hacían las cosas por lo que la apretó hacia a él haciendo que Anezaki se estremezca al sentir "todo" Youichi y con un tono de voz muy grave y extremadamente seductor le dice al oído -Primero… es la ducha…- y desaparece dejando a Mamori quieta, observando el refrigerador quien fue testigo de lo sensual y erótico que fue ese maldito abrazo….

-Dios mío…. ¡en verdad Hiruma-kun me encanta! ¿Así que intenta hacerlo mismo que yo en mi juego personal? Jajajaja no sabe con quién se ha metido… la "nueva Mamori" todavía existe….- y decide probarle a ese chico demonio que con Anezaki Mamori no se juega…definitivamente hará que se rinda a sus pies y …tal vez…solo tal vez… éste le pida ser su novia….su maldita novia.

.

.

.

Como anteriormente había hecho en la residencia Honjou, cuando el ojiverde y Yamato-kun habían tenido ese altercado en la alberca, se deslizo con extrema discreción en el cuarto del capitán demonio. Este, efectivamente ya estaba en el tocador tomando su tan famosa "ducha". Mamori se sentó a orillas de la cama de Youichi y mientras esperaba el momento oportuno se justificaba mentalmente por la siguiente acción que tomaría. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cosas (como escabullirse en la habitación de algún chico y menos con tan poca ropa como la que llevaba en ese momento) pero quería ser más interesante para él, más provocativa…como creía que lo era la "pequeña demonio"…Esa mujer, quien había logrado sacar de la boca del quarterback demonio más temido en todo Tokio, un jodido cumplido. Era todo o nada. Estaba decidida y… ¿qué más daba? Al fin y al cabo él había dicho que la amaba y ella también. Tenía miedo….sí pero no había marcha atrás. Si la noche anterior había deseado con todo su ser robarle un beso y un suspiro al rubio…esta noche no descansaría hasta quitarle un jodido gemido…. Y así se animó. Con paso tranquilo caminó directo hacia donde se encontraba aquel hombre. Se introdujo en el cuarto y cerró muy suavemente la puerta tras su espalda….

.

.

.

Minutos después de que hubiera dejado a la manager en la cocina, ya dentro del tocador Hiruma se preparaba para su baño. Mientras se quitaba la ropa reía con sorna al saber que había dejado a la manager igual que cómo ella lo había dejado a él en ese sillón. Satisfecho por lo ocurrido, ahora sí podría relajarse y tomar ese bendito baño que según él era imperioso tomar y sobre todo que fuera bastante frio. Se introdujo en la ducha y, apoyando ambas manos en la pared frente a él, con el rostro hacia el piso, dejaba que el agua lo recorriera…Pensaba en todo lo sucedido en esas jodidas vacaciones y en lo increíble que podía ser esa mujer. Mamori siempre había sido inteligente y bastante útil pero algo tímida y reservada en ciertos asuntos, sobre todo en lo que a hombres se refiere. Recordó en ese momento el beso que el maldito ex–eyeshield le dio junto a la piscina en casa del jodido Honjou y enfureció… ¿Cómo se atrevía a restregarle en sus narices que le gustaba otro sujeto? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta esa jodida que, desde que se unió al club de Amefuto había estado cuidándola de todo gañan que se le acercaba? Incluso tenía que tener vigilados a los mismos jugadores del equipo, sobre todo al maldito mono quien no le quitaba la maldita mirada de encima….

Hablando de la timidez de la ojiazul, Hiruma sabía que ya no era como antes. Mamori se había destapado y la verdad, pues no le desagradaba la idea pero Youichi necesitaba tener el control es por eso que no iba a dejar que la jodida manager se saliera con la suya y dispusiera de él a su antojo… ¡No señor! Ella acataría sus órdenes y todo sería cuando él quisiera. Nada de jueguitos seductores y tonterías así. No más… porque esas estupideces hacían que quedaran a la luz sus debilidades, es decir, su amor por ella.

"**Así es, cuando digo No es No maldita sea…."**

-Hiruma-kun ¿no necesitas que te ayude a enjabonarte la espalda?- Mamori recorre la puerta de la ducha para encontrarse con ese hombre extremadamente sexy bajo el agua tibia, observándola sorprendido por la repentina aparición

El rubio, por un instante quedó estático. Desvió la mirada y pensó en lo que recientemente se estaba maquinando en la cabeza…Luego regreso la mirada a la castaña quien en ese momento parecía entretenida observándolo de pies a cabeza, sonrió de lado y en un movimiento fugaz jalo a la ojiazul del brazo hacia él.

"**Mierda…ha vuelto a ganar. Kekekeke después de todo soy un jodido hombre…"**

Hiruma abrazó con fuerza a su manager y la acercó hacia él. La excitante sensación de que las cosas sucedieran así era increíble, no solo porqué fue ella quien dio el primer paso sino porque precisamente estaban en la jodida "ducha"…. Una imagen más sensual y jodidamente erótica que esa no podría haber….

Ambos jóvenes juntaron sus labios en un beso apasionado mientras el agua de la regadera caía sobre ellos. Las caricias entre ambos eran intensas, tanto que la blusa de tirantes que traía puesta la jodida manager suponía un estorbo por lo que, con delicado movimiento y ambas manos Youichi deslizo la prenda hacia arriba hasta que fue a parar a algún lugar del piso mojado. Acto seguido y si dejar de besar a la hermosa chica, Hiruma cierra el grifo… quería salir de allí. No porque no le agradara la extremadamente erótica situación en la que estaban sino que necesitaba verla, apreciar todo de ella y en ese minúsculo espacio no podía…que mejor lugar para eso que su cama… Mamori entendió el mensaje y sonriendo entre besos se apartó del joven….

-Hiruma-kun…te vas a enfermar….mejor sécate y… esperaré en mi habitación…- dijo con una sonrisa mientras con la mirada recorría el cuerpo del quarterback

No podía con eso…. Era demasiado excitante ver a la jodida disciplinaria comportarse de esa forma….

.

.

.

Mamori estaba en su habitación esperando que aquel hombre apareciera. Como estaba toda mojada, rápidamente se secó y cambió su ropa. Sabía lo que vendría así que optó por algo delicado pero atractivo… una ligera yukata era el atuendo ideal, pensaba la ojiazul. Mientras se asomaba por la gran ventana que había en su cuarto, tocan a la puerta. La castaña se apresura al encuentro. De frente a aquel joven quedó paralizada…. Hiruma, vistiendo solo un pantalón sport negro de una tela ligera el cual llevaba amarrado a su cadera baja, apoyando ambas manos en el marco de la puerta pregunta….

-¿Puedo pasar?- mientras sonríe irónicamente

Mamori no aguantó y se abalanzó sobre él. Rodeó su cuello y lo besó intempestivamente. Hiruma la abrazó y avanzó junto con ella hasta que se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Sus besos eran apasionados. El roce de sus lenguas era intenso…. Poco a poco empezaron a sentir que necesitaban más del otro. Youichi fue el primero en hacerlo saber ya que había comenzado a explorar el cuerpo de Mamori no solo con sus manos sino con cada beso que le deba. Conocía su cuello y sus hombros….delicados pero deseaba más. Desamarrando el pequeño cinturón de la delicada yukata de ella, suavemente la aparto de su cuerpo…. Era la imagen más bella que había visto… Sabía que la manager tenía un cuerpo que antojaba a todo hombre que la veía pero verla así…era totalmente diferente. En ese momento agradeció el haber escuchado por primera vez a su jodido amigo y haberse tragado su orgullo. Esto lo valía….

Besó todo de ella. Mamori sentía que moría con cada caricia que él le regalaba. Sus labios, sus hombros, sus senos, su abdomen, así como sus piernas y caderas….eran de él. Hiruma Youichi recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo con extrema delicadeza….Indescriptible sensación cuando llegó a su intimidad… Unos pequeños gemidos salieron de entre sus labios… y ¿cómo reprimirlos si era la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado jamás?

Finalmente se deshicieron de la poca ropa que les quedaba. El capitán estaba perdido en la mirada de la castaña. En verdad la amaba. Ella, de igual manera lo observaba…sus hermosos ojos verdes parecían suplicar por sentirla aún más cerca. Mamori lo sabía…. Sabía que Hiruma deseaba lo mismo que ella. Ella también lo amaba por lo que estaba dispuesta a entregarle su vida si era necesario. Le sonríe mientras acaricia su mejilla y en ese momento Hiruma comprendió que su querida maldita manager le daba su consentimiento. Ella acercó los finos labios del chico hacia los suyos entrelazando sus delicados dedos en los cabellos oro de él y lo besó intensamente. Hiruma con desmesurada sutileza se introdujo en ella…. Indescriptible sensación. Ambos sentían el placer al máximo con cada movimiento…. Leves gemidos de ella resonaban en esa cama y en un susurró se escuchó el nombre de él.

El joven quarterback sentía la excitación de ella. Sus abrazos, caricias y besos eran apasionados, inclusive había sentido como presionaba sus uñas en su espalda. Ella estaba cerca por lo que se dispuso hacerla sentir todo lo que deseaba y merecía en ese momento… la vehemencia de los movimientos de sus caderas era abrumadora. Mamori sentía que su cuerpo ardía por dentro y se preguntaba si su querido demonio sentía algo parecido a lo que ella… de repente comenzó a escuchar lo que respondería a su pregunta. Los anhelados gemidos de su amado demonio finalmente se hicieron oír. No podían más, no aguantaban más, la extrema excitación a flor de piel hizo que ambos se regalaran sus nombres y en un instante…. La completa calma….

Hiruma apoyo delicadamente su frente sobre la de ella…. La agitada respiración de ambos comenzaba a mermar mientras unas diminutas gotitas de sudor recorrían sus cuerpos.

-Te amo Mamori-

-Y yo a ti mi querido demonio-

.

.

.

**O.O….O.O….O.O**

**Ohhhh My… daría lo que fuera por ser Anezaki…**

**¿Ustedes no?**

**Kyaaaaaaa …morí cuando Youichi toca a la puerta de Mamori **

**:3**

**Toy loca…lo sé jijiji**

**Bueno, hasta pronto!**


	16. PREOCUPACIÓN

**Bueno, este capítulo quedo un poquito más pequeño pero prometo actualizar muy, muy rápido**

**n_n**

**.**

**.**

**NaruSaku´sFan: Primero…muchísimas gracias por comentar! Segundo: Tienes mucha razón. Anezaki tiene una suerte de los mil demonios. **

**Es que estar con Youichi… bueno…. me entiendes ¿verdad?**

**.**

**.**

**MamoriI-AnezakiI: ¡Te pasó lo mismo que a mí! Yo también necesité oxígeno, suspiré y me acaloré mientras escribía el jodido capítulo. **

**En verdad te agradezco por tus reviews, me encanta que sean largos y que siempre me eches porras! :P**

**.**

**.**

**DramioOone: Siiiiii lemon! En verdad me cuesta horrores escribirlo pero me emociona cuando lo leo después. Jajajaja que tonta me emociona lo que yo misma escribo jajajaja pero en verdad pasa.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei sama18: Aaaaahhhhhhh igual yo…..babee y me derretí….en las mismas partes :3**

**Hiruma Youichi es el personaje máaaaaasssss sexy….**

**Kyaaaaaaa**

**Por cierto…¡Gracias por los pompones! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Te amo Mamori-**_

Era un momento soñado… Oír de boca de ese chico demonio un "Te amo" era increíble pero más especial resultaba ser el escuchar su nombre… Mamori estaba fascinada sintiendo la cálida respiración de Hiruma sobre ella mientras dejaban que poco a poco la aceleración de sus corazones apaciguara… La castaña entreabrió los ojos después de la declaración y pudo observar el semblante de él…Era tranquilo, se veía algo agotado por la intensa actividad de hace unos momentos y mientras mordía suavemente su labio inferior, con sus ojos totalmente cerrados y en señal de satisfacción, sonreía suavemente… En verdad, hermoso…Tan así que Anezaki no esperó regalándole un muy cariñoso beso en los labios….

-…Kekeke… no tienes idea desde hace cuanto tiempo he esperado este momento- mientras se acuesta junto a ella

-¿De veras? ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Mmmmm déjame pensar…. Desde que entramos a Deimon-

-…Mentiroso…-

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte? La verdad pensé que eras más inteligente maldita manager pero resultó que no….al fin y al cabo nunca te diste cuenta. Desde que te uniste al comité disciplinario en nuestro primer año he estado cerca de ti, molestado claro está, kekekekeke. Igualmente cuando deje que entraras al equipo como manager siempre he estado cuidándote-

-¿…?- Mamori lo veía extrañada mientras Youichi con ambas manos detrás de su nuca descansaba mirando el cielo raso

-¿Por qué crees que desde que entraste al club muy pocos jodidos se han acercado a ti para declararse? Inclusive tenía que cuidarte de los mismísimos Devil Bats… Ese maldito mono fue al que peor le fue… ese malnacido…. Nunca dejaba de mirarte, hacía estupidez y media para poder estar cerca de ti, inclusive antes de venir de vacaciones soltó pendejadas como… "¡podré ver a Mamori-san nuevamente en traje de baño!" Y por eso tuvo que pagar el muy jodido…-

-¿No me digas que tu tuviste algo que ver con la repentina "enfermedad" de Monta-kun?

.

.

**-Flashback-**

-Ok jodidos renacuajos, vamos a Okinawa. Al Sun Marina Hotel-

-Emoción MAX, podré ver a Mamori-san nuevamente en traje de baño!-

-¡Ya deja de decir tonterías maldito mono!-

-Heeeeyyyyyy Hiruma-sempai espera ¿porqué te pones así?- Monta gritaba mientras corría por toda la habitación del club escapando de las balas que disparaba el furioso capitán

Esa misma tarde, tras la corrida que se había echado Monta, regresaba a casa acompañado de Sena y Suzuna….

-Hiruma-san realmente está loco. De repente comenzó a balacear a Monta y no tengo idea del porqué-

-Creo que es la actitud protectora que tiene hacia Mamo-nee. Si te das cuenta siempre hace eso cuando Mon-Mon se acerca a ella-

-Ohh ¿será que a Hiruma-sempai le guste Mamori-swan?-

-…No lo creo… no creo que sea de esos. Hiruma-san….pienso que la protege porque es un "elemento" importante del equipo…. Pero si fuera así como dices Monta…Pobre Mamori-neechan-

Al día siguiente el wide receiver de Deimon fue a entrenar como de costumbre y se sorprendió al ver que el quarterback durante todo el entrenamiento no lo molestó como de costumbre….Era raro… Inclusive dos días después, tras un intenso entrenamiento, Hiruma quien estaba en la habitación del club tecleando a gran velocidad su computador le ofreció desinteresadamente una gaseosa que estaba sobre la mesa….Más raro todavía….Pero lo que terminó por hacer desconfiar a Raimon al 100% fue el viernes antes de la salida a Okinawa….

Después del entrenamiento vespertino, Sena, Monta y Yukimitsu fueron a comer hamburguesas cerca de la estación. De repente Monta siente algo raro en su comida…el sabor era algo intenso pero no supo descifrar a que rayos sabía. Cuando hubo terminado el último bocado de la hamburguesa, con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver a Hiruma saliendo del local con el uniforme de los empleados del lugar….Rarísimo MAX. No supo que fue pero lo que había comido había hecho efecto de inmediato por lo que se despidió con urgencia de sus amigos y corrió a casa para no salir de ella en dos días…más bien, no salir del baño….

**-Flashback-**

.

.

-No puedo creerlo…. Pobre Monta-kun….Vas a tener que hacer algo para compensar lo mal que lo ha pasado, sin mencionar que se ha perdido de estas vacaciones-

-Ya-Ha! Eso le pasa por meterse con lo que es mío-

Mamori, quien ya estaba sentada en la cama cubriéndose con la suave sábana se sonrojó…. ¿Era suya? ¿Él la cuidaba? ¿Cómo era posible que no se haya dado cuenta de eso? Por un breve momento se dedicó a observar a Youichi quien seguía ostentado esa sonrisa tonta en la cara y pensó que quizás era buen momento para preguntar….

-Ehh mmmmm Hiruma….kun… ¿Acaso debo pensar que a partir de ahora seremos…..novios?-

-¿?... No apresures las cosas maldita manager- exclama mientras se sienta instantáneamente y se vuelve a poner su pantalón negro. Dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la ojiazul se levanta de la cama para ir por algo de beber a la cocina

Fue extraño el comentario. Algo frío pensaba la castaña. Seguramente debió haber sido un reflejo de ese carácter tan difícil que tiene el capitán demonio por lo que lo dejó pasar….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiruma estaba frente al refrigerador. Tomo una pequeña botella de agua mineral y se apoyó de espaldas en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Pensaba en el momento que la maldita manager había dicho esa palabra... "novios"…. Y como había afectado a su fisonomía. En ese instante había sentido lentamente como subía hasta su rostro un calor insoportable. Suponía que era lo que llamaban "sonrojo". Muy raro en él. Si alguna vez ese jodido color rojo se hubiera aparecido en su cara seguramente era por culpa del maldito calor que hacía en esas vacaciones o de eso intentaba convencerse hasta que recordó ese momento en la playa cuando corría tras la castaña después de haberla seguido hasta allí para salvarla (según él) del jodido Emperador, cuando veía su rostro con esas pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que soltar un TE AMO…. Por supuesto, en ese jodido momento también sintió ese ardor en sus mejillas…. Qué estupidez, pensaba. Obviamente Youichi tenía esos sentimientos por la ojiazul pero ¿cómo era posible que se lo hubiera dicho en la cara? Y no solo una, sino dos veces….

_**-Te amo Mamori-**_

La mujer realmente afectaba demasiado su forma de ser, su carácter. Hiruma sentía como se volvía vulnerable ante ella y eso le preocupaba un poco. Él era conocido como el Demonio de Deimon, el capitán más temido de toda la maldita región ¿Qué sería ahora si lo vieran así? Medio desnudo con cara de idiota por recordar los magníficos momentos que había pasado hace unos instantes con la maldita disciplinaria…

Dilema…. Quería estar con ella y no separarse jamás pero no quería que los demás vieran esa "debilidad" en él…. – Quizás sea mejor seguir como antes…. No lo sé – y regresa al cuarto donde Mamori lo esperaba con un pequeño ápice de preocupación

.

.

.

.

Las 2.00 de la madrugada. Mamori dormía abrazada a Hiruma mientras él seguía sin pegar el ojo pensando en que haría a partir de mañana que regresaran a "la realidad". Hace unas horas Musashi le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que estarían por allí más o menos a las 3 p.m. por lo que "más le valía preparar algo de comer para él y sus amigos quienes les hacían el favor de ir a recogerlos"

-Maldito incordio…. ¿Qué le prepare comida? Esta mal de la cabeza ese jodido vejete- Se decía en voz baja mientras se estira para recoger su teléfono que vibraba sobre en la mesita de luz. Seguramente el maldito pateador lo llamaba para ver si no "interrumpía algo" entre Mamori y él….

-Más vale que sea importante maldito viejo-

-Buenas noches Hiruma-kun. O más bien…. Buenos días-

-… ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?...- con movimiento suave para no despertar a Anezaki, se sienta a orillas de la cama

-Creo haberte dicho que tengo mis contactos, al igual que tú…-

Hiruma cierra el celular, se levanta y desde la ventana del cuarto de la castaña avienta con fuerza el maldito aparato al mar.

-Esa jodida modelo…..va a traerme problemas…..muchos problemas…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Otra vez… perdón por lo cortito del capi pero ya casi termino el 17 así que…..**

**Nos leemos prontito**

**: )**


	17. DUDAS

**Konnichiwa Minna, Aquí les dejo otro cortito! Espero les guste n_n**

**.**

**.**

**Hiruxmamo4ever: Hello, me dio mucho gusto leer tu comentario…. El primero siiiiii…espero no sea el ultimo jajajaja. Qué bueno que te guste mi historia, en verdad me alaga jojojojo. No te preocupes…no lo abandonaré jamás! Amo a Hiruma y me encanta escribir hirumamo´s**

**.**

**.**

**Rei sama18: Siiii yo también morí de risa… Me imaginaba a Youichi saliendo del restaurant saltando con cara de idiota….aaaahhhhh mi vida**

**Y si maldita Samantha, hasta yo la odio (y eso que la inventé yo jajaja) De nuevo gracias *pompones***

**.**

**.**

**NaruSaku´sFan: Siii seguro Mamori lo obliga a disculparse! Y a compensarle lo mal que lo paso Poooobre. **

**MMmmm pobremas sentimentales, jajaja esa estuvo buena….¿El demonio es bello verdad?**

**.**

**.**

**MamoriI-AnezakiI: Bueno mi querida ya sabes… muchas gracias por tus reviews. En verdad me alaga y me pone súper feliz saber que te gustan mis historias! Seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos hasta que me acabe toda la inspiración jajajaja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Definitivamente algo había ocurrido. ¿Qué fue?... No lo sabría nunca. Aunque preguntara, él no se lo diría. Solo atinaría a mencionar algo cortante como "…No es de tu incumbencia maldita manager…" o "…no fue nada, vuelve a dormir…" y eso sería todo, por lo que decidió callar. Mamori realmente no estaba dormida en el momento que había vibrado el celular de Hiruma así que pudo observar cuando se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana del cuarto y aventar el aparato a través de ella. Solo un par de veces había visto al capitán de Deimon hacer algo así pero tan solo una sola vez lo había hecho con una expresión tan seria como esa.

Aunque el rubio no lo notara ella en ese momento estaba abrazándolo sosegada mientras escuchaba el latir de su corazón con la esperanza de calmar esa inexplicable sensación de tristeza que se había alojado en su interior. Quería hacerla desaparecer. Acababa de experimentar el momento más maravilloso de toda su vida y de repente, en un mísero instante todo se vino abajo. Otra vez maldijo su estupidez por haber hecho aquella pregunta tonta…

Novios.

Esa palabra resonaba en su mente. Una y otra vez se atormentaba recordando cómo había salido de sus propios labios. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba exactamente? Conocía a Hiruma. Sabía que él era totalmente diferente a otros muchachos (no por nada tenía tal fama) Pero, muy en el fondo, Mamori creía que podría ser diferente con ella. En ese momento recordó la respuesta de Youichi y pensó que tal vez no sabía cómo comportarse ante eso. Pensó que quizás nunca nadie antes había estado tan cerca de él como para mantener una relación así. Sabía que ella no había sido la primera ni mucho menos ya que era más que obvio que había tenido experiencias antes y, por lo que pudo suponer… bastantes (si recordaba bien como se había comportado cuando le hizo el amor hace unas horas atrás) pero ninguna de las que hubieran estado con él anteriormente eran parte esencial de su vida.

En definitiva, si él no sabía cómo representar el papel de "novio" ella tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto y "enseñarle" el camino del cambio. En realidad no sería propiamente un cambio ya que jamás se atrevería a intentar "cambiar" algo de su forma de ser. Por supuesto que no… al fin y al cabo eso era por lo que Mamori ansiaba estar con ese demonio y no con otro chico. El es totalmente diferente. A pesar de que muy por fuera tenga esa facha de insensible, calculador y obsesivo con ganar a toda costa, la ojiazul estaba segura que él era una persona noble y leal, alguien que daría todo por lo que él considera suyo y que jamás le mentiría. Solo necesitaba que él famoso mariscal la acepte como parte de su vida y no solo como parte de su equipo.

Youichi regreso junto Mamori y abrazándola dejaron que sus cuerpos y mentes descansaran en los brazos de Morfeo. Total…mañana sería otro día….

.

.

.

.

9.00 a.m. Mamori despierta. Había podido descansar bastante luego de saturarse mentalmente la noche anterior, cuando su querido quarterback la rodeo con sus brazos antes de dormir, por lo que se levanto más tarde que de costumbre. Con sus ojos cerrados mientras se estiraba y con una sonrisa pícara recordaba lo ocurrido el día de ayer tanto en la ducha cómo en su cama y con un leve sonrojo se sentó volteando a ver el otro lado del lecho pero…él no estaba. Sintió pánico por un segundo. Pensó que quizás eso había sido todo. Solo esa noche y nada más. Que lo había asustado con su estúpida pregunta y amenaza de "ser novios". Se vistió con urgencia y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina….

Ahí estaba… junto a la cafetera esperando a que finalizara el proceso junto a dos pequeñas tazas. Mamori sonrió al verle de espaldas mostrando algo de impaciencia ya que no dejaba de golpetear con su dedo índice la mesada como si eso apurara la preparación del café. Lindo.

-Buenos días Hiruma-kun- sonriente, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, esperaba ansiosa su taza

-Al fin despiertas maldita manager- se acerca a la mesa dejando sobre ella ambas tazas recién servidas

-¿Y esa caja de allí?-

-Es para ti-

Mamori se acerca curiosa, la abre y sonríe muy feliz- ¿Cómo los conseguiste?-

-Kekeke, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Eso ni deberías preguntar- responde mientras ve a la castaña obnubilada agarrando unos de los famosos pastelitos de crema de la caja

-Arigatô…-

-Pfffff no agradezcas que no lo hice por ti, si no te alimentas bien vas a enfermar y así no me sirves jodida disciplinaria…-

-Mmmmm…aja…Hablando de comidas… ¿No deberías preparar algo para los que van a venir por nosotros? Musashi-kun dijo que a las 3.00 p.m. ¿no es así?-

-¿Acaso estás loca? Yo no cocino y menos para ese maldito kicker….-

-Ya lo sabía…solo esperaba que…Olvídalo- recordando lo divertido que fue cocinar con Yamato-kun en esa cocina

Luego del desayuno ambos jóvenes decidieron disfrutar de la playa aprovechando el perfecto clima. Un buen rato estuvieron jugueteando en la arena tal cual niños. Mamori hacía castillos de arena bastante bien moldeados mientras que Hiruma en su primera oportunidad se los desarmaba pasándoles por arriba, tirándoles agua o simplemente sentándose encima. Se veían como dos tontos riendo a carcajadas. Estaban felices y Mamori más, ya que no podía creer lo que veía, la sonrisa del rubio era hermosa. Sus acostumbradas sonrisas diabólicas le encantaban pero esas que veía en ese momento eran especiales.

Era tiempo de ir al mar… ambos se adentraron y nadaron varias horas haciendo competencias de quien llegaba más lejos o quien aguantaba más tiempo sin respirar bajo el agua y tonterías así. En una oportunidad Hiruma dejó que la manager ganara la competencia de quien aguantaba más la respiración para poder observarla cuando saliera del agua. Allí estaba él, parado expectante esperando a que la maldita manager se dignara a salir…. **"Mierda que aguanta bastante"**- pensaba con sus brazos cruzados. Instante siguiente la bella señorita se asoma de abajo del agua cristalina. Con su cuerpo empapado y sus ojos cerrados, con ambas manos mueve su largo cabello castaño hacia atrás mientras Hiruma la recorría con la mirada. Ese jodido traje de baño negro que se había puesto era lo máximo. Le quedaba tan bien que no aguantó las ganas, la agarró con actitud posesiva de la cintura, la acercó a él y le planto un maldito beso que hizo que la castaña le regalara un largo suspiro cuando ambos se separaron. Se veían a los ojos y con una leve sonrisa volvieron a besarse. Cada vez más intenso era el deseo que Hiruma terminó por levantar a la ojiazul mientras esta rodeaba la cintura de él con sus piernas. Era jodidamente excitante estar así dentro del mar. Quiso arrancarle el maldito traje de baño pero no….lo dejaría para después. En esa posición, ambos avanzaron hacia la orilla. Recostados en la arena se besaban y acariciaban como si fuera la última vez en que se verían…

-Hiruma-kun, Te amo-

La pequeña frase salió de boca de la manager pero…no hubo respuesta… A pesar que el día anterior lo había dicho y en más de una ocasión… esta vez era diferente. Hiruma no dijo nada y no porque no lo sintiera realmente, estaba algo confundido. En escasas horas vendrían por ellos y ¿Cómo reaccionaría todo el mundo si lo vieran así, con esa jodida cara de idiota, con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas como maldita quinceañera doblegándose al solo sonido de un TE AMO de la castaña? ¿Cómo mantendría su facha de "demonio" en el campo de juego si estando allí la maldita manager, cada vez que la viera se le antojaría abrazarla y besarla justo como en ese momento?

-Ya es hora de prepararnos- dijo suavemente mientras la besaba en la mejilla y se separaba de ella

-…Hai…-

.

.

.

.

.

-Waaaaaaa! Este lugar es precioso!- Suzuna exclama al llegar a la casa de playa donde Mamori e Hiruma los esperaban

-Siiii y mira Mamori-neechan está en la puerta…. Ohayôooooo- saluda Sena acercándose junto con Musashi, Taka, Yamato y Karin

Ya dentro de la casa todos se saludaron de forma amena. Mientras Yamato y Karin ponían al tanto a Mamori de las últimas noticias a cerca de ellos, Suzuna y Sena correteaban por la playa y Taka-kun los acompañaba mientras leía un libro en la arena, Musashi se encontró con su amigo en la biblioteca…

-Supongo que no preparársete comida ¿verdad?-

-Así es… pero tranquilo maldito viejo que ya pedí algo-

-Ok…. ¿y?-

-"Y" ¿qué?-

-¿Ya son novios o qué?- muy directo como siempre

-…Otra vez con eso…. ¿Acaso importa cómo nos llamemos? Ella va seguir siendo la maldita manager de los Deimon Devil Bats-

-(suspira) Y tu seguirás siendo un completo imbécil… ¿No querrás volver a arrepentirte?-

-Yo nunca me arrepiento…. Y si a la jodida Anezaki no le gusta….bueno…ella ya sabrá que hacer-

-Bueno…por lo menos has avanzado algo ¿no lo crees?- refiriéndose que ahora es "jodida Anezaki"

-Ya cállate-

.

.

.

.

.

Después de una confortable comida todos decidieron ir a nadar. La tarde transcurrió entretenida y muy placentera. Todo se iba en risas y sonrisas, en juegos y competencias entre los jóvenes. Lo único raro, a vista de Mamori, era la actitud de Hiruma. Se veía un poco más demoníaco que lo acostumbrado y sin mencionar que ni siquiera se había acercado a ella y muy poco le dirigió la palabra. **"¿Qué le sucede? No esperaba que se me tirara encima pero…. Mmmm…no sé"**- se decía para sí la castaña mientras observaba a Youichi alejarse para poder hablar por teléfono (uno de los tantos que siempre carga)…

-¡Esto es increíble!… ¿Cómo mierda has conseguido este número también? ¿Acaso trabajas en la CIA jodida modelo? Te dije que no vuelvas a hablarme. Deja de joder de una maldita vez-

-Jajajajaja perdón es que lamentablemente he sido rechazada por primera vez en mi vida gracias a ti y bueno…no es algo que pueda permitir ¿entiendes?... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Anezaki se molesta si te hablo?-

-No la metas en esto-

-Bueno…si no quieres que la involucre deberás quedar conmigo esta noche a las 11.00 p.m. en casa de Honjou Masaru ¿está bien?-

-¿Y que si no acepto?-

-Oohhhh pobre Mamori-chaaaaaaannnnnn… Ok ja ne-

-Esper… Maldita sea….colgó-

-Hiruma-kun! ¿Sucede algo malo?- Mamori se había acercado al rubio y notó que estaba más que molesto

-Tsk... No, nada… Regresemos de una vez a la maldita residencia Honjuo- y se aleja dirigiéndose a la casa

.

.

.

.

**Aaarrrgggg esa maldita modelo me tiene harta jajajajaja**

**La voy a desaparecer a la muy jodida**

**.**

**.**

**Hirumaaaaaaa te amoooooooo**

**Quiero estar con él en el mar :3 :3 :3 :3**

**Kyaaaaaaaaa**


	18. REVELACIONES

**Ok minna, aquí les dejo otro….**

**n_n**

.

.

**MamoriI-AnezakiI: ¿Qué sí creo que sea posible conseguirlo? Bueno…. Yo sueño eso día con día jajajaja. Y de los hermanos huh-huh por supuesto que aparecenotra vez! Lo prometo jijijiji**

.

.

**Narusaku´sFan: Siiiiiiii yo también…estar en la playa con Youichi uuuuyyyyy :3 y de Hajime….aaarrrgggg yo la ODIO MAX (y eso que yo la inventé) Ohhh y gracias por tu review a pesar del pequeño lio….ja ne**

.

.

**ashira23: Ohhh arigatô por tu review! Hace mucho que no sabía de ti jijiji ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Bueno cambiando de tema, sip…odio….esa maldita Samantha…..**

.

.

**Rei sama18: Por supuesto! Si todas esperamos que Hiruma se nos tire encima, es imposible que ella no ¿no lo crees? Además ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, no desea a ese jodido demonio encima suyo? XD**

.

.

**Bueno…las dejo leer!**

.

.

.

.

.

Ese día, después de que Hiruma-kun enfadado se dirigiese a la casa, Mamori hizo el anuncio que el capitán tenía algo de prisa por lo que todos los jóvenes decidieron que era tiempo de volver. Eran las 5.00 p.m. cuando abordaron el yate que los había traído y regresaron a la residencia Honjou.

El viaje tardaría más o menos unas 4 horas por lo que todos se dispusieron a pasarla de la forma más agradable posible durante el transcurso. Sena, Suzuna, Taka y Karin jugaban cartas, Musashi al ver a su querido amigo demasiado inquieto, aunque este no moviera ni un cabello como indicio de ello, intentaba sonsacarle información detallada mientras que en un lugar más apartado en la cubierta Yamato y Mamori charlaban. El joven castaño preguntaba cómo había pasado la noche y el día junto a ese chico demonio porque a su entender él rubio se veía igual que siempre (si no es que peor) en su interacción con la ojiazul. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que el fullback de Teikoku "pusiera el grito en el cielo"… ¿Acaso Hiruma Youichi era idiota o que le pasaba por su estúpida cabeza? Según Mamori, el famoso mariscal de campo de Deimon se portó como todo un caballero mientras ellos no estaban por lo que no entendía por qué ahora parecía como si la manager no le importara un comino. **"Y luego dice que Anezaki-san es bipolar…ja….idiota…."**, pensaba Yamato mientras veía de reojo al joven quarterback.

-¿Qué carajo le pasa al jodido emperador que desde hace rato está viéndome? Tsk…. Si no deja de mirarme en los próximos 5 segundo voy a asesinarlo…-

-Cálmate Hiruma ¿por qué estás tan enfadado? Desde que hablaste por teléfono esta tarde has estado así ¿Quine te llamó?-

-…-

-Anda, dime-

-Como jodes…está bien- Y así Youichi explicó todo con lujos de detalles a su amigo

-Sí que tienes mala suerte… ¿y qué piensas hacer?-

-Está más que claro…voy a encontrarme con ella así deja de joderme de una vez por todas-

-No puedo creerlo ¿Y si Mamori-chan se entera?... vas a cagarla otra vez…. Es raro que te dejes chantajear, siempre eres tú el que tiene acorralada a la gente-

-Tengo un maldito presentimiento. Siento que si no aclaro este asunto… algo malo va a suceder y no precisamente a mí. Esa estúpida es una arpía. He averiguado sobre ella y me he enterado que hace unos años atrás tuvo unas diferencias con su novio y terminaron peleándose pero eso no es todo, la jodida que pretendía a su ex, por una "casualidad" sufrió un jodido accidente. Uno muy raro ¿entiendes? Esa zorra es un demonio-

-Si lo sabrás tu… ¿te preocupa Anezaki?-

-Pues claro…. Los Devil Bats no funcionan si uno de sus integrantes falta…-

Musashi veía desconcertado al quarterback de su equipo. **-¿No debería haber dicho algo como… "no sé qué haría si algo malo le sucede….Yo la quiero…" o algo así?...Tsk…Baka- **se cuestionaba mientras daba un largo suspiro viendo al quarterback tan…confundido

.

.

.

.

.

Después de un largo pero placentero viaje el yate arribó a la playa privada donde está ubicada la residencia de Honjou Masaru a las 9.30 p.m. Como es costumbre, el dueño de casa felizmente se acercó a los jóvenes para darles la bienvenida y anunciarles que llegaban justo para la cena por lo que todos se encaminaron directamente hacia el comedor principal y tomaron asiento alrededor de la enorme mesa de mármol. El mayor se sentía muy a gusto entre tanto joven. Se imaginaba, al verlos interactuar entre ellos, que a cada uno lo rodeaba una especie de aura rosa la cual el ex–beisbolista calificaba como "amorosa". Kobayakawa Sena y la señorita Taki eran el vivo ejemplo de amor de juventud mientras que en Yamato y Karin se veía una relación más madura. Lo que no entendía era la relación entre Anezaki Mamori e Hiruma Youichi. Según Takeru-kun, quien le había explicado toda la travesía del día anterior, ambos jóvenes habían por fin declarado sus sentimientos por lo que no lograba entender porqué la distancia entre ellos.

-Ahhhh ¡en hora buena a todas las parejas!- Masaru levanta su copa con intención de brindar

-Padre…eso es vergonzoso-

-Entiendo que para ti lo sea ya que eres el único que no tiene pareja-

-Bueno…tu favorito….Monta-kun tampoco tiene- dice con aire solemne

-Es cierto…..debe ser una característica propia de los wide receiver….jajajajaja no importa ya conseguirán una….jajajaja bueno como iba diciendo….felicidades a la nueva pareja. Al fin "novios" eh?- dirigiéndose a Mamori y a Youichi quien clava la mirada en el Sr. Honjou con ojos de "asesino a sueldo"

-Etooo…. Ehmmmmm…..nosotros no somos….novios Honjou-san- aclara la castaña con una sonrisa

-Ohhh…creí que….-

-Waaaaa esto está realmente delicioso ¿no te parece Sena-kun?- como siempre Musashi intentando salvar la situación

-Sí, de lujo-

.

.

.

10.40 p.m.

La cena hubo terminado y la gran mayoría de los invitados así como ambos Honjou se propusieron seguir la sobremesa en la sala. Mientras charlaban, escuchaban música o jugaban ajedrez Hiruma-kun, quien salía hacía la parte trasera de la vivienda, es detenido por Mamori cerca de la piscina. Ella quería hablar con él para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Realmente entendía al rubio. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a tener "novia" por eso su comportamiento tan frío. En verdad no era que no sintiera amor por ella, simplemente no sabía cómo expresarlo…. ¿frente a los demás? Cuando estuvo a solas con ella Hiruma-kun había sido increíble (en todos los aspectos) ¿por qué era diferente frente a los demás?...

-Hiruma-kun…lo siento…el comentario de Honjou-san…-

-Tsk no importa eso-

-Mmmmm ¿qué sucede? Hay algo molestándote y no puedo imaginarme que sea-

-No es nada- dice mientras se acerca a la castaña para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a él con aire posesivo y besarla apasionadamente

-En verdad no puedo entenderte- exclama la ojiazul con sus ojos cerrados suspirando por el candente momento- Je, quisiera que los demás nos vean así…ven…entremos-

-No- deteniéndose súbitamente

-Hiruma-kun que yo sepa no te había molestado que te vieran abrazar a una chica cariñosamente hasta ahora. Si mal no recuerdo en la reunión del otro día acariciabas la cintura de Samantha-san sin ningún remordimiento….inclusive dejabas que ella se colgara de tu cuello como una tonta adolescente-

-No me digas que estas celosa maldita manager-

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué querías? Soy la manager de tu equipo, atiendo todo lo que me pides, te hago saber que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y que te amo y ¿ella es la "pequeña demonio"?… Además ¿qué clase de cumplido es ese? ¿Qué hacía esa noche en tu habitación? Y lo peor… ¿por qué dejaste que tocara tus tan anheladas armas? ¿Acaso te acostaste con ella también y ambas solo te servimos en "eso"?-

-Cálmate de una jodida vez. Estás equivocada-

-Demuéstralo-

-…Lo haré…pero primero debo despejar mi mente- menciona mientras se encamina hacia la playa-

.

.

.

.

Después de que el joven quarterback emprendiera camino, la ojiazul se sentó a orillas de la piscina. Meditaba sobre las duras palabras que le había soltado al chico. En ese instante había sentido como una especie de ataque de rabia de solo recordar ese momento en la habitación del ojiverde **"Así que, esas palabras estuvieron bien. Necesitaba desahogarme"**- se justificaba. A Mamori no le parecía que Youichi no pudiera comportarse frente a los demás tan cariñosamente como cuando estaban solos, a menos que no sintiera lo que decía sentir por ella. Según…..él la amaba entonces ¿por qué?...

-¿Anezaki Mamori?... Konbanwa- una jovencita muy linda, más o menos de la edad de la castaña apareció repentinamente junto a ella

-¿Si?-

-Mi nombre es Hajime Hana soy prima de Hajime Samantha-

-¿Hajime-san?- sorprendida Mamori se levanta y se acerca a la jovencita

-Perdón por aparecerme así pero me pidieron que realizara un encargo… y como mi prima es una persona muy…..bueno, eso no importa. Aquí tiene-

Hana-san hace entrega de un sobre a Mamori, quien perpleja miraba a la bella señorita…. **"es de familia"**- pensaba mientras observaba irse a la chiquilla que también parecía modelo al igual que su prima.

Segundos después Mamori corre detrás de la jovencita….Necesitaba explicaciones…. ¿Por qué rayos, en las fotos que acababa de ver, Samantha-san estaba sobre Hiruma-kun en la cama y con un camisón tan jodidamente sugestivo mientras él estaba semidesnudo? ¿Era verdad la suposición de la ojiazul que ambas….? No era posible….

-Habla por favor, necesito saber…-

-Realmente no me consta pero, conociéndola como lo hago, es más que seguro. Nunca ningún hombre le ha dicho que no a ella. Je, inclusive mis novios. ¿Triste no?-

-Por Dios…..necesito hablar con él- exclama mientras sale corriendo en busca del capitán demonio

A unos cuantos metros, la castaña puede visualizar la figura de su querido capitán. Se acerca unos cuantos pasos y de repente, se detiene. Las fotos que en ese momento llevaba en las manos cayeron suavemente a la arena las cuales fueron desparramadas gracias a una leve pero fría brisa nocturna. Estática….pasmada, la castaña no salía del shock…Allí estaba él…. En ese momento, sin encontrar una razón o motivo coherente veía como el amor de su vida, Hiruma Youichi abrazaba y besaba a la jodida "pequeña demonio".

.

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

-Cálmate de una jodida vez. Estás equivocada-

-Demuéstralo-

-…Lo haré…pero primero debo despejar mi mente-

Eran casi las 11.00 p.m.

Mientras caminaba sobre la arena fría para dirigirse al encuentro con esa jodida Hajime, el rubio se torturaba mentalmente….

"**Mierda… ¿Acaso es tan importante para ella que nos llamemos "novios"? A mi parecer el título no tiene nada que ver. Si ella sabe lo que siento y yo sé lo que ella siente por mi…no debería haber problema. Y a todo esto…. ¿De dónde carajo sacó esas ideas estúpidas de que tuve algo que ver con la maldita modelo? No fue mi culpa que la muy jodida estuviera en mi cuarto en ese momento. Esa maldita zorra, manipuladora y calculadora…. va a pagar el haberme querido chantajear…. Maldita….Ahí está…."**

-Konbanwa Hirma-kun. Qué bueno que decidiste venir-

-Habla rápido…. Sólo dirás eso y te largas. No quiero que vuelas a joderme nunca más….y date cuenta que solo permito esto porque eres una jodida mujer porque de ser lo contrario ya te hubiera dejado llena de agujeros-

-Jajajaja tan franco como siempre-

-Tienes 1 minutos-

-Más que suficiente…. Sólo quiero una sola cosa de ti. Si me lo das, prometo no molestarte nunca más. Ni a ti ni a tu querida manager-

-¿?-

-Bésame…. Pero no un beso cualquiera. Debe ser uno que haga que suspire de lo intenso. Vas a besarme apasionadamente los labios y mi cuello. Deseo sentir tanto tus labios como tu maldita lengua ¿entiendes? Y deberás abrazarme. Que sienta que en verdad te gusto…. ¿alguna duda?- anuncia mientras se acerca suavemente al ojiverde

-Estás loca… ¿en verdad crees que yo te haría algo así? Para mi eres basura jodida zorra

-¿Acaso tengo cara de que me interese lo que tu sientas o pienses? Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero….nada más importa, así que si no lo haces por las buenas y ahora, tendré que recurrir a otros…. Métodos

-Mierda…..voy a matarte…..-

-Aha….luego….- y lo toma del rostro provocando un roce desesperado de sus labios

Hiruma se resiste tomando las muñecas de ella. Se separan….

-Abrázame…..bésame…. y prometo que no va a sufrir- exclama con sus ojos cerrados

-Te dije que la dejaras fuera de esto-

-Pues, yo la dejo fuera pero…. ¿ella podrá?

-¿De qué mierda hablas?-

-Mira hacia allá-

Mamori, a escasos metros de ellos, los veía con expresión vacía. Algo se soltó de sus manos y salió volando, rodando por la arena.

Maldito sea el momento en que apareció…

**-Fin Flashback-**

.

.

.

.

Mamori supo en ese momento el porqué Hiruma había estado comportándose tan extraño. Lo que ella suponía había sido confirmado ante sus ojos hace unos segundos atrás. Decidió que era todo. Cerró sus ojos, dio media vuelta y se alejó a pasó veloz hacia la casa. Quizás debería dejar salir lo que sentía en ese momento… pensaba pero no, eso haría la "antigua Mamori", ella era diferente ahora. Enfrentaría el problema sin derramar una sola jodida lágrima.

Musashi, quien había salido para servir de refuerzo en caso de ser necesario en el dichoso encuentro de su amigo con la pequeña demonio Samantha, se cruza con la castaña. Iba tan enfurecida y triste al mismo tiempo que no pudo más que imaginarse lo peor….

Como había supuesto, todo se había salido de control. Hiruma estaba sobre Hajime-san con ambas manos en su cuello como si estuviera asfixiándola mientras le gritaba…. "Planeaste todo esto maldita zorra… Voy a matarte…. no me importa que seas una maldita mujer….". Gen, al ver toda la escena corre para rescatar a la joven de manos de su amigo…porque si ella era como un demonio, él era uno peor… era ella elevado a la máxima potencia y más si estaba involucrada su maldita manager.

.

.

.

…**ODIO…**

**Siiiiii asfixia a la maldita, yo te doy permiso…**

**¿Cómo se atrevió a besarlo?**

**Bue…..calma…**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Gracias por seguir mi historia *.***


	19. ENFRENTAMIENTO

**Bueno señoritas…en un intento por actualizar lo más rápido posible, aquí les dejo otro capi bastante cortito. Espero les guste! :P**

**.**

**.**

**NaruSaku´sFan: u.u tienes mucha razón…merece desaparecer esa maldita modelo….and Hiruma, aahhhh Hiruma Baka…tendrá que sufrir muajajajajaja**

**.**

**.**

**K-merry: Ohhhh Una cálida bienvenida a la nueva lectora! n_n**

**Agradezco mucho tu tiempo para leer mi historia y tu review por supuesto. Arigatô :P**

**.**

**.**

**ashira23: Siiiiii Que muera la muy maldita….bueno en otro capi jajajaja aunque tengo planeado algo no tan drama sino algo más…gracioso *.***

**.**

**.**

**MamoriI-AnezakiI: Igual yo. Me muero de la maldita rabia…esa jodida….si Gen no hubiera llegado…u.u**

**Asi que muchos sentimientos te ha provocado mi fic? ¿incluso los pervertidos? Jajajaja a mi too. Creo que lei mas de 10 veces los capítulos 6 y 15 :3**

**.**

**.**

**Nekiri-chan: Welcome! Gracias por leer mi historia a pesar de lo complicado de tu vida jajajaja En verdad me alegra que te haya gustado (a mí me gusta la tuya :P) Bueno nos leemos! Y suerte con tus tareas y profes….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hirumaaaaaa espera. ¡¿Acaso quieres matarla?-

-Es lo que merece…..por maldita-

Musashi detiene a Hiruma por su espalda provocando que suelte a la chica quien quedó tendida en la arena tosiendo y agarrándose el cuello con expresión asustada.

-¡Desaparece de mi vista! Carajo…. Eres una maldita bruja ¿Cómo te atreviste a tomarme fotografías así y luego enseñárselas a ella? Te dije claramente que la dejaras fuera de esto!-

-Hiruma ya cálmate, deja que se vaya…..Por favor vete rápido de aquí. La verdad no se qué ha pasado exactamente pero te aseguro que esta será la única vez que lo detenga-

-Esto no ha terminado Hiruma Youichi…..- da media vuelta y se aleja

Esa muchacha, toda la vida había conseguido lo que quiso. Era una niña consentida de padres adinerados quienes le daban todo en compensación por no estar nunca en casa. Así que la hermosa niña estaba acostumbrada a hacer berrinches y que se le concedieran sus deseos, así fuera el más alocado que pidiera, pero esa vez su técnica no funcionó. Ese hombre era peor que ella. Definitivamente la habían rechazado. La primera vez en su vida. Estaba triste y encolerizada pero no tanto como él por lo que decidió dejarlo por la paz, al menos de momento, y retirarse blasfemando a los cuatro vientos en contra del quarterback de Deimon.

-Por Dios Hiruma….haces cosas que provocan infartos ¿Qué sucedió? Acabo de ver pasar a Mamori y realmente se veía muy enojada. Parecía que echaba lumbre por los ojos-

-….Me vio….-

-¿Hablando con Hajime-san?- el rubio dirigió una mirada seria a su amigo. Gen supo en ese instante que algo muy malo había pasado

-….me vio besándola….-

-¿QUÉEEE? ¿LA BESASTE? ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE? Serás imbécil ¿y ahora?-

-Intentaré hablar con ella aunque dudo que quiera siquiera mirarme-

-Pues ve de una puta vez idiota ¿A qué estás esperando?-

Musashi más que fastidiado por la estupidez de su amigo se aleja. Hiruma con paso pesado sigue al pateador intentando imaginar cómo carajo iba hacer para solucionar el maldito problema en que se había metido.

.

.

.

.

Mamori entró a la casa azotando las puertas. Todo el que estaba presente quedó boquiabierto al ver a la delicada manager teniendo esas reacciones. A la vista de todos los jóvenes, la castaña parecía poseída. Tenía una mirada temible…irradiaba un odio abismal. ¿Qué sucedió? Se preguntaban hasta que la ojiazul exclamó en voz alta….

-Se acabo! Suzuna…NOS VAMOS AHORA!- y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación

Comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas en su maleta a gran velocidad. Estaba enfadada con él, con Samantha y hasta con ella misma por sentirse tan desdichada. No iba a dejar que el capitán de su equipo la volviera hacer sentir insignificante. Se lo había prometido a ella misma y falló. Terminada su maleta, se asomó por la ventana con intenciones de torturarse mientras veía a Hiruma-kun y a la "pequeña demonio" allí en la playa pero, para su sorpresa…solo estaba ella. Caminaba con actitud altanera en dirección opuesta a la casa…como si nada hubiera pasado. La odió. Se armó de valor y decidió hablarle por última vez. No quería quedarse con esa espina lastimando su pecho, su corazón, por lo que salió por su ventana y descendió por las escaleras externas, no quería ser vista y corriendo con todo lo que le daban sus piernas fue a alcanzar a la maldita modelo, como él le decía. A escasos metros de ella, Mamori le habla….

-Hajime-san…. Espera-

-Ohhh pero si es la susodicha- sonrió con sorna- ¿qué quieres?

-…Realmente…no lo sé. Pero quería preguntarte ¿por qué me enviaste esas fotos? ¿Era necesario, para lograr con éxito tu plan, que yo las viera? ¿Qué ganabas con eso si él te escogió a ti? Yo perdí….…..-

Mamori al borde de las lágrimas se confiesa ante la pequeña demonio…

-Lo amo…..siempre lo he hecho pero él…..Dios, mi corazón está demasiado lastimado pero….- tratando de contenerse explica calmadamente

La castaña eleva la mirada y ve a los ojos de su contrincante. Esa arpía sonreía…. ¿Se reía de ella, de su desgracia? Tragó saliva, cerró sus puños. Sintió como de repente un ardor propio de un coraje que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. ¿Iba a llorar? Ja, NUNCA y en ese momento se acerca a la maldita modelo y le atina un cachetazo tan fuerte que hizo que Samantha viera las estrellas.

-Eres una maldita zorra. Trato de explicarte….y tú…. Aaaarrrrgggg ¡MALDITA SEA! Puedes quedártelo. Ese idiota ya no me interesa. Ustedes son tal para cual….-

-¿Estás loca o acaso no sabes que realmente puedo hacerte daño?-

-No me importa que tantos contactos tengas o que tan poderosa sea tu familia, eres escoria-

-Jajajaja dice eso de dolida porque has perdido contra mí. Ya lo había dicho, es porque soy extremadamente hermosa jajajajajaja-

-¿Y eso qué? Si perdí, lo reconozco y a pesar de que tú puedas ser mucho más hermosa que yo, me quedo tranquila porque sé que YO soy mucho más mujer que tú y a ese imbécil le consta…. Sayonara….-da media vuelta y se aleja

-Espera un segundo, no he terminado contigo- Hajime la alcanza y la toma del hombro. Mamori se detiene

-…No me toques… maldita arrastrada-

En ese instante se voltea apuntando una pequeña arma a la cara de la modelo. Esa pistola, la castaña alguna vez se la había quitado a Youichi cuando estaba amedrentando de mala fe a unos de sus pretendientes y la guardó. No sabía porqué pero siempre cargaba con ella, como si el hacerlo representaba que tenía algo afín a su querido demonio. Hasta se había olvidado que la tenía y como el capitán nunca la reclamó pues….

-Si algo he aprendido de ese idiota en todos estos años de convivencia es a defenderme de incordios como tú. Entonces he dicho….quédate con el maldito demonio. No lo necesito-

-Samathaaaaaaa- Hana-san las alcanza corriendo y detiene con su grito el enfrentamiento de ambas. La chica estaba asustada ya que veía a la jovencita castaña con ojos furiosos apuntando un arma a su prima y le dio miedo. Pensaba que todos los del colegio Deimon estaban locos al igual que el tal Hiruma Youichi. Su prima era una maldita arpía roba novios, pensaba pero…era su familia después de todo…. Que iba hacerle. La tomo repentinamente del brazo e insistió que era suficiente, que dejara en paz a los de Deimon y que regresaran con urgencia a casa.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar Anezaki Mamori. Definitivamente esto no ha terminado-

-… y yo estaré esperando….- bajando la pequeña arma observa cómo se alejan ambas chicas

"**Dios mío, estoy loca. ¿Qué clase de vocabulario tan bajo es ese que he usado? ¿En verdad convivir con Hiruma hizo que me volviera así? ¿Cómo se me ocurre cargar esta arma y peor, apuntarla hacia alguien? Definitivamente he cambiado pero ahora no sé si fue para mejor. Waaaa! Estoy tan triste y confundida… quiero regresar a casa…."**- Mamori divagaba mentalmente mientras, sentada en la arena, se abrazaba ambas piernas.

.

.

.

.

En la puerta trasera de la gran residencia, Sena y Suzuna esperaban la llegada de los dos compañeros de los Devil Bats quienes estaban a unos cuantos metros regresando de la playa. Al llegar Suzuna los acorraló con preguntas. Una tras otra fueron explotando de la chica por lo que era difícil responder alguna. Sena en un intento de calmar a su novia quien estaba afligida por ver a su amiga en ese estado cuestiona calmadamente…

-Musashi-san ¿podrías explicar que fue lo que sucedió?- decía esto mientras veían pasar al capitán hacía adentro y subir las escaleras

-Es demasiado largo y penoso pero te diré que es la primera vez que veo a Hiruma tan desesperado. No sabe cómo solucionar el problema y eso lo tiene como loco-

-¿Discutió con Mamo-nee?-

-Más que eso…. Y casi puedo asegurar que Mamori-san, a partir de ahora, no seguirá siendo la manager de los Devil Bats

.

.

.

.

Suzuna está frente a la puerta de la manager. Después de haber conversado largo y tendido con Gen-kun ya estaba enterada de la situación por lo que quería hacerle saber a su amiga que quizás había solución para salvar su relación con Hiruma Youichi. Por supuesto estaba convencida de que el rubio era un idiota de primera pero, en el fondo, la estupidez que hizo fue con intención de protegerla… ¿Mamori entendería esas razones? No lo sabía. La peli azul sabía que era muy difícil perdonar una traición… Imaginó a su amado besándose con otra (cualquiera fueran las intenciones y/o razones) y no lo soportó…. **"Pobre Mamo-nee, haré lo posible por tranquilizarla…"**- se decía mientras llamaba a la puerta…..Nunca respondió. Suzuna abre y observa que la habitación está vacía, solo una nota dirigida a ella sobre la cama que decía:

_=Suzuna, perdón. Tengo que irme. No soporto estar aquí un minuto más. Te veo mañana en el Sun Marina y hablamos. Cuídate. Ja ne.=_

-Oh….regresó…. está muy dolida. Tsk pobre Mamo-nee-

-¿Dónde está?- Hiruma, parado en la puerta de la habitación, pregunta en tono serio

-…En el Sun Marina….-la ojivioleta responde muy seria mientras sale del cuarto- You-nii eres un idiota

-…Mierda, maldita patines… ... Lo sé-

.

.

.

.

**Arrepiéntete Baaaaaaka**

**(mmm pero igual te amoooooooo)**

**XD**


	20. NUEVO PLAN

**Konichiwa Minna, Aquí les dejo otro capi, me tardé un poquito más pero bueno, aquí ta! :P**

**.**

**.**

**K-merry: sipi están cortitos los capis pero procuro actualizar rapidín para que no sea tan larga la espera n_n**

**.**

**.**

**NaruSaku´sFan: Siiiii que se arrepienta el idiota! Y si va a ir a buscarla, a ver cómo le va jajaja**

**.**

**.**

**MamoriI-AnezakiI: Pobre Mamoriiiii…tienes razón, esa maldita modelo se burlaba de ella. También se tiene que arrepentir ¿no crees?**

**.**

**.**

**ashira23: Y no lo hizo porque es Mamori n_n! xq si hubiera sido yo…le hubiera volado los sesos por maldita y besar a Youichi D:**

**.**

**.**

**Nekiri-chan: Nop, yo tampoco me la imaginaba haciendo eso pero de repente pensé que en toda su desesperación…y bueno… que podría hacerlo :P**

**Aaahhhh tu prima jajajajajaja**

**.**

**.**

**Mashu-chan: Ohhhhh hace mucho que no sabía de ti! Que gusto me dio recibir tu comentario :D**

**Emociones contenidas! Siiiiiii, te habían faltado mucho capis por leer así que…bueno espero no desmayes jijijijiji. Nuevamente Arigatô**

**.**

**.**

**-Ha.21 Guns: Bienvenida a la nueva lectora! Me puse muy feliz al leer tu review. Qué bueno que te gusta mi historia! Gracias por tu tiempo n_n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oki, a leer se ha dicho….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa misma noche….Atormentándose en su habitación, Hiruma intentaba recapacitar las malas acciones que había realizado momentos atrás. Sabía que la había fastidiado y se odiaba por ello. Es que no era propio de él tener semejantes equivocaciones….y, claro estaba, todo era por culpa de lo que sentía por ella. Se decía mentalmente una y otra vez, que el efecto que la castaña tenía en él era devastador. Lo obligaba a recurrir a tomar medidas temerarias (como la de "besar a la jodida modelo") y todo para protegerla…. ¿Acaso no había otra manera de solucionarlo? Claro que sí y era hablando con Mamori y explicarle lo que sucedía en vez de esconderlo todo y llegar a la situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Una torpeza de su parte.

"**¡Ves Hiruma! Eso es lo que te provoca el estar enamorado… Maldición…. Estos sentimientos te nublan la mente en tal medida que no paras de hacer estupideces…una tras otra…sin descanso y todo por una maldita mujer….Si tan solo no la hubiera conocido…. Aaaahhhhh ODIO ESTO! Porque, aunque quiera…. No puedo…no hay vuelta atrás…. Solo en mi mente está ella y nada más… No puedo separarme de esa mujer….Mierda! Ese maldito viejo me enerva, siempre metiéndose en donde no le llaman…. (Suspira) Pero tendré que hacerle caso y explicarle todo a la jodida disciplinaria…."** – y sale de la habitación en busca de la chica

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

Después de la charla que habían tenido Musashi, Sena y Suzuna acerca de lo sucedido con Hiruma, la pequeña demonio y Mamori, el pateador del equipo subió a buscar al rubio hasta su cuarto. Seguramente estaría dándose "topes contra la pared" en busca de una jodida solución al enorme problema que acarreó el haber traicionado a la manager. Definitivamente el capitán demonio era todo un neófito en lo que a temas amorosos se refiere….

-Oi ¿estás bien?- mientras lo veía divagando mentalmente mirando hacia el mar desde la ventana

-…-

-Bueno, si quieres mi opinión…te diré que quizás sea mejor que la enfrentes y hables con ella lo más pronto posible. Una traición es muy dolorosa y sobre todo para ella….Tiene un carácter muy especial cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas, tal vez si demuestras estar realmente arrepentido y te disculp…..- Musashi fue interrumpido abruptamente por el joven demonio

-¿La conoces bien verdad? ¿Acaso te gusta maldito viejo? Siempre estás demasiado pendiente de sus asuntos. Si tanto te importa ¿por qué no vas a buscarla tú? Ya no te metas en mi vida, deja de joderme de una maldita vez-

-….Eres un Maldit…OLVIDALO- y sale azotando la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas

**-Fin Flashback-**

.

.

.

.

Gen, ya en su cuarto se avienta a su cama. Estaba agotado, física y psicológicamente…Su amigo en verdad lo sacaba de quicio. Realmente no podía creerlo….el rubio era demasiado inteligente y suspicaz como para no darse cuenta que hacía mal las cosas. Tuvo que haberse dado cuenta que si algo salía mal se vería afectada la reciente relación que había comenzado con Mamori y ahora, la poca o mucha confianza que la manager había logrado tener hacía el amor del quarterback se fue por el caño. Hiruma Baaaakkkaaa! Y todavía se la agarró con él.

"**Yo, que siempre intentaba ayudarlo en todo lo que podía, estaba junto a él en los peores momento apoyándolo como un verdadero amigo y a ese imbécil se le ocurre decir que… ¿me gusta? Estúpido. Merece sufrir por idiota…. Vas a arrepentirte Hiruma. Ya verás…"**-

A medio dormir, el joven pateador escucha que llaman a su puerta. Mamori lo buscaba porque necesitaba un favor y pensaba que solo él podría ayudarla en ese momento. No había recurrido a Suzuna y a Sena ya que definitivamente no quería arruinarles las vacaciones y menos ahora que eran "novios".

-¿Qué sucede Mamori –san?-

-Necesito pedirte un favor. Creerás que estoy loca pero eres el único que puede ayudarme. Voy a regresar al Hotel y deseo hacerlo en este momento pero no quisiera ir sola ¿irías conmigo?-

-Jajaja esto es perfecto!…. –

-…-

-Tengo un plan….vamos te lo diré de camino al Sun Marina- y toma su maleta. Esta estaba lista ya que el día de mañana regresarían junto a los demás

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todos los jóvenes se levantaron temprano para disfrutar un poco más el bello paraje que suponía la residencia Honjou. En escasas horas regresarían con sus demás compañeros de equipo quienes los esperaban en el Hotel al que habían llegados inicialmente para sus bien merecidas vacaciones. Mientras desayunaban, Yamato-kun recorriendo con la mirada todo el comedor principal sin poder visualizar a la chica de ojos azules se preguntaba inocente donde podría estar. Su supuesto "novio" estaba allí ¿porqué ella no?...

-Ehmmmm…. ¿Y Mamori-san?-

-Anoche regreso al hotel. Algo surgió de improvisto y…. bueno, dijo que después se comunicaría con ustedes para agradecerles por todo y para disculparse por su tan furtiva "desaparición"- Suzuna con una pequeña sonrisa excusa a su amiga

-Ohhh es una pena, quería que fuéramos las tres juntas a recorrer el centro comercial el día de hoy antes de que se fueran- Karin menciona triste

-Ahora que lo mencionas….tampoco he visto a Musashi-san… ¿Dónde estará?-

-Se fue ayer también…..con Anezaki. Después de un buen rato de estar abrazados, abordaron el yate y se fueron- Honjou Taka saca de dudas sin despegar la mirada del libro que traía entre manos

-¿QUÉ?... Ese maldito traidor…- Youichi enfurecido se levanta de su silla y sale de la habitación maldiciendo al jodido kicker de su equipo

"**No…. lo creo…. No puede ser ¿cierto?... Ese maldito se las va a ver conmigo"**- guardó todas sus cosas en un segundo y salió como rayo hacia la playa en busca del maldito yate que lo llevaría a la playa donde estaban esperando los demás Devil Bats

-¡Esto es una maldita mierda!…..- vocifera encabronado al ver que el transporte no estaba

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

Mientras caminaban por la playa hacia el yate que los llevaría de regreso, Mamori le cuenta a su acompañante todo lo ocurrido con Samantha-san hace unos momentos atrás. En verdad se sentía destruida. Verlo besarse con aquella había sido la más terrible estocada que pudo recibir su triste corazón. Por supuesto, no esperaba que Hiruma fuera como todos los demás jóvenes enamorados quienes tratan a sus novias como si fueran princesas. No, él no lo haría. **"Una pena en verdad"**-pensaba para sí la castaña al ver frustrado el sueño de toda niña de tener un príncipe azul. Pero nunca esperó una traición…. Él le había dicho que la amaba y ella sintió que era real esa vez en la playa cuando en un grito se lo hizo saber…. O cuando en su cama, mientras la hacía sentir que el mundo desaparecía y solo existían ellos dos, le susurró al oído esas tan preciadas palabras. Estaba devastada. Quería aparentar ser fuerte pero se venció y se echó a llorar como chiquilla frente al mejor amigo de él. Musashi no sabía qué hacer. Generalmente era el "todo oídos", el que siempre estaba allí para dar ánimos pero siempre había sido para Hiruma o Kurita, sus amigos ¿Qué haría ahora frente a Mamori? Decidió abrazarla y apoyando suavemente su mano en la cabeza de ella intenta convencerla de que todo tiene solución, que ya no llore. Así, pues, explicó velozmente el porqué de lo que había sucedido. La castaña escuchaba atenta y cuando el pelinegro hubo terminado ella sonrió de lado y dijo….

-Me siento un poco mejor, pero aún así no quiero volver a verle-

-Entiendo…. Pero ¿estarías dispuesta darle una oportunidad si vieras que cambia por ti? Tendrías que dejar a un lado la rabia que sientes cada vez que recuerdas cuando Hajime lo besó….-

-Mmmmm …. Quizás….-

-Bueno, piénsalo de esta forma: él siente lo mismo cuando recuerda el momento en que Yamato te besó a ti-

-…-

-Aaaahhhh ¿no sientes, de repente, ganas de quererle hacer pagar por tanta estupidez? El siempre está muy confiado de todo y jamás dejaría que los demás vieran sus puntos débiles. Es por eso que se comporta así contigo. Yo sé que te quiere y mucho pero es tan estúpido que prefiere que lo sigan viendo como un demonio a un verdadero hombre enamorado. Yo creo que, para que mi amigo se dé cuenta de las cosas y cambie rotundamente, tiene que sufrir. Debe arrepentirse y pedir perdón ¿entiendes?

-Jajajaja eso sí va a ser difícil ¿Cómo podríamos?-

-Déjamelo a mí. Por lo pronto lo desesperaremos y no dejaremos que nos alcance enseguida. Haremos "desaparecer el transporte"-

**-Fin Flashback-**

.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de la 2 a.m. cuando llegaron a destino. Ambos compañeros, manager y pateador de los Deimon Devil Bats se pusieron en marcha para dar inicio al famoso plan para ayudar al capitán demonio a volverse un "verdadero hombre enamorado", o ese era el término que usaba Musashi el cual a Mamori le resultaba muy divertido. El primer paso era que ambos se acomodaran en el mismo cuarto por lo que decidieron que era mejor opción la habitación de la castaña aprovechando que Suzuna no estaba, además el suyo estaba invadido por Kurita.

-Bueno, todo está listo. Vamos a dormir-

-No hace falta que te acuestes en el sillón, puedes acomodarte en la cama de Suzuna-

-Está bien-

-¿Qué sucede?- Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño Mamori oye que Musashi esboza una pequeña risita y le causó curiosidad

-Jejeje, Hiruma va a ponerse histérico cuando se entere que estoy aquí contigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Aaahhh es que hace un rato, cuando tú estabas en la playa con Samantha-san yo fui a su cuarto para hablar con él. Ya que se veía tan confundido quise ayudarlo, aunque sea un poco…. Pero estaba tan desesperado y molesto que, entre su sarta de estupideces que me soltaba para reclamarme, insinuó que tú me gustabas ¡Menuda estupidez!-

-Pfffff jajajaja gracias eh!-

-No pienses mal, yo creo que eres muy bonita pero… no eres mi tipo ¿comprendes?-

-Claro, a mí me pasa igual-

Charlaron y rieron un buen rato hasta que por fin el sueño los venció.

.

.

.

.

.

Amaneció. Ya eran las 8 a.m. de ese mismo día por lo que los Devil Bats se alistan en un santiamén para bajar a desayunar al gran comedor del hotel.

-Ohayô minna- Kurita muy alegre saluda a sus compañeros quienes estaban reunidos frente al elevador listos para empezar el día

-Ey, hoy regresan los demás de la casa de Honjou Masaru ¿no es así?- Yuki-kun cuestiona a los demás

-Sip, hoy se acaba la tranquilidad- Jumonji exclama refiriéndose a que con el quarterback demonio de su equipo rondando por allí, cerca de ellos, nada ni nadie podía estar tranquilo

-Ahaha! yo he visto a Mamori-san hoy a la madrugada!-

-¿?-

-Cuando regresaba de mi cita, más o menos a las 2.00 a.m. vi que entraba a su habitación-

-Tú, maldito idiota ¿cómo es posible que hayas tenido una cita y nosotros no, Huh?- Kuroki y Togano amedrentan al pobre Taki-kun

-Bueno, en ese caso hay que ir por ella- Kurita seguido de sus compañeros se dirigen al cuarto de la manager

Ya en el lugar, el gran hombre de línea toca efusivamente a la puerta. Después de un momento esta se abre lentamente. Musashi, medio dormido, con su cabello despeinado y vistiendo solo un short se asoma.

-…Ohayô Kurita…. ¿qué pasa?-

-Buen día Musashi…perdón me equivoqué de habitación-

-Ohayô Kurita-san- Mamori que cruzaba por detrás del pateador se introduce en el tocador de la habitación

Petrificado. El gran chico abre los ojos al máximo y en un intento de gritar algo queda estático con la boca abierta hasta que comienza balbucear incoherente…

-Hi….hi….hi…hi…hi….hiruma va a matarte!-

-Huh!-

-Huuhhhh!-

-HHuuuuuhhhhhhhhh!...Hiruma en serio va a asesinarte- Asomándose los tres chicos exclaman a la vez

-Esa es la idea-

-¿?-

-Tranquilos, mientras desayunamos les explico-

.

.

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben cortito pero bue…. Actualizare muy rápido**

**Ja Ne :P**


	21. LLEGÓ LA HORA

**Yaaaa Minna! Aquí de nuevo con otro capi. Espero que les guste!**

**Por cierto, muchiiiiisssssiiiiiimmaaaas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz **

**n_n**

**Domo Arigatô**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K-merry: perdón! :P pero necesitaba más tiempo para hacerlo sufrir muajajajaja.**

**.**

**.**

**ashira23: Prometo hacerlo sufrir solo lo justo y necesario! :D de verdad jijijijiji**

**.**

**.**

**MamoriI-AnezakiI: Jajajaja siiii la parte cuando abre la puerta Musashi y Kurita ve a Mamori cruzando por atrás, me mató jajajajaja**

**.**

**.**

**Nekiri-chan: Gracias por tu reviews y ten cuidado jijiji no te vayan a cachar en la escuela :D ja ne**

**.**

**.**

**naruhinera desde la cuna: En verdad me alegra y me alaga saber que te gusta mi fic :D Ahhh y sip prometo actualizar muy rápido n_n. Bienvenida a la nueva lectora!**

**.**

**.**

**Hitg1rl: Ohhhh muchas gracias! Si, si prometo escribir rapidito :D ¡Bienvenida!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, ahora si…a leer de ha dicho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Comedor del Sun Marina Hotel. Desayuno…

Todos los muchachos reunidos esperaban con expresión ansiosa a que Musashi y/o Mamori comenzaran la historia de su "travesía" en esas pequeñas vacaciones. Luego de haber estado casi una hora explicándoles todo lo ocurrido en ese bendito viaje, ambos quedaron exhaustos. Ahora era el turno de las preguntas y respuestas, por lo la manager y pateador del equipo se prepararon para el interrogatorio. Largo y tendido resultó el "desayuno" hasta que por fin se calmaron los emocionados ánimos de todos los recién enterados después de haber oído la semejante declaración: ¡Hiruma Youichi está enamorado!... Era obviamente un "secreto" del rubio pero según el plan, el muchacho demonio debía armarse de coraje para confesarlo frente a todos y comenzar comportarse como un verdadero "novio"…

-¡Qué plan simplemente loco! ¿Estás consciente de que Hiruma no es una persona fácil de tratar?-

-Así es Kurita, por eso vamos a necesitar la ayuda de todos-

-¡A la mierda, yo no quiero condenarme solo! Ese maldito demonio va a vengarse de todos nosotros por desafiarlo y bastante tengo con sus terribles entrenamientos-

-Por favor Jumonji-kun, en verdad creo, que si todo sale bien, será posible que se vuelva un poquito más... dócil- Mamori exclama con una pequeña sonrisa

-Yo me apunto!- Yukimitsu siempre fiel a ser el chico comprensivo y acomedido

-Ok….entonces esto es lo que vamos a hacer…-

.

.

.

.

En la residencia Honjou, Hiruma parecía "león enjaulado", no paraba de pasearse por toda la casa mientras los demás veían como la desesperación lo maltrataba. Después de que se fuera casi corriendo del comedor cuando escuchó que su manager y su mejor amigo se "fugaron" en la madrugada no paró de maldecir al jodido yate que había desaparecido por arte de magia.

Sena, Yamato y Taka, mientras observaban al pobre quarterback tan…. perturbado, hablaban de lo diferente que se veía en esos momentos. De hecho, nada que ver a lo que usualmente refleja en los partidos de Amefuto. Indiscutiblemente Mamori era una parte esencial en la vida cotidiana del capitán….Todos lo sabían, excepto él.

-Maldición… en verdad esto me pasa por idiota. Mamori no va a volver a hablarme, seguramente siente como si la hubiera traicionado…. Y el maldito viejo….Tsk ¿entonces yo tenía razón y siempre le había gustado la maldita manager? Si no ¿por qué otra razón se fue con ella?... Carajo, ahora el traicionado soy yo, kekekeke esto es una maldita mierda…. Necesito irme de aquí AHORA!- se decía el rubio mientras deambulada por su habitación.

Una hora más tarde el jodido transporte "aparece". Es tiempo de regresar. Sena y Suzuna se despiden de todos y aprovechan para disculparse por todos los problemas ocasionados (especialmente los de Hiruma Youichi). Por su parte, el joven capitán de los Devil Bats ya estaba en la cubierta del navío gritando a todo pulmón que se apuraran al maldito enano y la jodida animadora porque sino los iba a acribillar hasta dejarlos como queso gruyer.

Durante el viaje de regreso, hubo silencio. La pareja observaba como el mariscal de campo de su equipo parecía perdido en el horizonte. Se preguntaban cómo hacía para impedirse reconocer lo que sentía por la castaña a pesar que quererla como nunca había querido a alguien. También intentaban encontrarle explicación lógica al beso que se dio con Hajime-san. Sena y Suzuna sabían de antemano, gracias a Gen-kun que era por proteger a Mamori pero ¿no hubiera sido más fácil decir no y buscar algún método de chantaje, como siempre hace, para que la chica dejara las cosas como estaban y no se metiera con ellos? Fue un momento de desesperación (uno de los múltiples que ha tenido desde que se sonrojó por primera vez gracias a la maldita manager) El chico estaba en medio de un dilema existencial…. O era un demonio o un enamorado y el muy imbécil había escogido seguir siendo el mismísimo demonio. Por eso prefirió esconder sus sentimientos y cuidar a la castaña desde las sombras, como siempre había hecho. Él nunca la llamaría "novia"… porque eso significaba dejar la evidencia a flor de piel de su maldita debilidad y el famoso quarterback, el más temido de Tokio no era débil, no podía serlo.

Tardaron más o menos 45 minutos en llegar a su destino. Al bajar del yate, los tres jóvenes se apresuraron al encuentro de sus compañeros que en ese momento se encontraban jugando fútbol soccer en la arena.

-Tadaimaaaaa-

-Okaeri Suzuna-chan, Sena-kun….Hiruma-

-Io, maldito gordo…. ¿qué hay de nuevo?- Youichi muy despreocupado se tira en uno de los camastros que estaban cerca del pequeño campo improvisado de soccer

Todos se entre miran extrañados al ver la fría actitud del capitán. Se habían imaginado una explosión de nervios y gritos, preguntando por la ojiazul y/o el maldito viejo… pero no, no hubo nada de eso.

-¿Qué tal les fue en la casa de Honjou-san?-

-Bueno, puedo decir que algunos salieron beneficiados de ese maldito paseo- Hiruma contesta mientras observa de reojo al runningback y a la maldita patines- ¡Por fin el maldito enano se hizo hombre!

-HI…HIRUMA-SAN!-

-Déjalo Sena, se está desquitando contigo por lo mal que lo pasó él. You-nii baka… nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que por una estupidez hayas perdido al amor de tu vida-

-Kekekeke… ¿amor de mi vida? No delires jodida patines-

Los chicos quedaron paralizados tras la protesta de Suzuna y la simple respuesta del quarterback. Imaginaban que en cualquier momento el ojiverde sacaría su ametralladora y la vaciaría sobre la linda animadora pero…tampoco sucedió, Hiruma solo atinó a sonreír de lado y colocando ambas manos en la nuca se dispuso a descansar bajo el ardiente sol del medio día.

-Ehmmmm, ¿han visto a Mamo-nee?-

-Síp, la vimos esta mañana a la hora del desayuno. Dijo que iría de compras al centro comercial porque quería llevarle algún recuerdo a sus padres y a Monta-kun ya que el pobre, por un "infortunio" tuvo que quedarse en casa-

-Y… ¿Cómo estaba de ánimos?-

-Feliz! Tanto que le pidió a Musashi que la acompañara y como recompensa también le compraría un presente para él- Yukimitsu muy sonriente explica a la ojivioleta

-¡Oh, qué bueno, me quedo más tranquila! OK, hay que aprovechar lo poco que queda de vacaciones y divertirnos al máximo. Esta noche vamos a bailar!-

-Haaaaiiiii- Sena, Kurita, Yuki, Taki y Komusubi expresan al unísono

"**Baile = chicas"** – los "tres hermanos" piensan al mismo tiempo

"…**Hmp…de compras…. ¿bailar?"**- Hiruma, haciéndose el dormido maquina en su cerebro lo estúpido que se vería bailando, aunque podría intentarlo si fuera una lenta canción y era abrazado a la maldita manager pero…. era obvio que no podría ser, ahora andaba junto al maldito viejo y eso lo desquiciaba aunque no demostrara ni un ápice de ello

.

.

.

.

Durante el transcurso del día todo estuvo tranquilo. Más de lo esperado. Todo lo que se habían imaginado que ocurriría…pues, nada…. Y por un lado era lo mejor ya que así se evitaban riñas y altercados molestos e innecesarios que pudieran arruinar esas tan magníficas vacaciones que estaban disfrutando.

Pasaron alrededor de 4 horas hasta que, por fin, se supo de Mamori y Musashi. Ambos, según Suzuna y Sena quienes habían ido a dar la vuelta al centro comercial donde se encontraron con los susodichos, estaban en camino hacia un famoso restaurant del cual habían oído hablar por lo que se les antojo ir a conocerlo.

-Ohh, así que no almorzarán con nosotros…-

-No, Kurita-san, nos dijeron que más o menos regresarían en una hora más-

-Bueno, no podemos hacer nada así que… ¡VAMOS A COMER!- emocionado, el gran lineman sale corriendo hacían el hotel, llevándose a cuestas a casi todos sus compañeros

-¿Y ustedes porqué no fueron a ese restaurant con Anezaki y Takekura? ¿No tienen dinero o qué?- Jumonji pregunta a la joven pareja mientras caminan con calma junto a Hiruma-kun siguiendo a sus desesperados amigos

-Ahhhh bueno…es que….realmente…. ¡NO QUERIAMOS MOLESTAR!- la pequeña animadora exclama con voz algo elevada a sabiendas del plan que se traían entre manos su amiga y Musa-chan

.

.

.

.

Eran las 6.00 p.m. cuando los jóvenes, quienes se habían desaparecido todo el santo día, regresaron. Como la ojiazul estaba renuente a encontrarse con el capitán de los Devil Bats se fue directo a su habitación. Musashi, en cambio, tenía que dar la cara a su amigo. Aunque sabía que iba a ponerse "feo" el ambiente era algo que debía hacer para que todo resultara como lo había planeado por lo que fue en busca de todos sus compañeros que estaban disfrutando del mar. Kurita como siempre, en cuanto vio venir a su amigo caminando con expresión tranquila y ambas manos en los bolsillo, muy emocionado corre a su encuentro con intención de abrazarlo a lo que Musashi responde con un –Ohhh ¡UNA HAMBUERGUESA GIGANTE!- lo que hace que el enorme muchacho se pare es seco y voltee en busca del gran alimento mientras el pelinegro sigue su camino…. **"Me he salvado de morir asfixiado"**….

Frente a frente con el demonio, saluda como siempre. Youichi sin mostrar ningún comportamiento extraño devuelve el cordial saludo. Gen no entendía como hacía ese maldito chico para esconder sus sentimientos porque estaba consciente que en ese momento era odiado por el rubio pero éste no se inmutó, fue como si no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo que él le haya prácticamente "robado su mujer". Definitivamente el joven Ryokan tenía razón, Hiruma Youichi era una persona extremadamente difícil de tratar pero él no se iba dar por vencido. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo radical…. Algo que en verdad le moviera el tapete a ese demonio y aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo porque eso implicaba involucrarse "sentimentalmente" con Anezaki (o por lo menos dar esa idea) pues… no tenía otra opción.

-¿Así que… tienen intenciones de salir en la noche?-

-…. Eso es lo que la jodida patines anda diciendo…-

-Me parece bien, voy a prepararme entonces-

-¿Tan temprano?- exclama viendo de reojo al pelinegro mientras éste se encamina en dirección al hotel.

Musashi medio volteó a verlo y trazando una sonrisa traviesa en su maldito rostro se aleja…..

"**¡Qué mierda fue esa risita! Ese maldito en verdad me saca de quicio. Se suponía que era mi amigo pero, en verdad, estuvo todo el día con ella…. No puede ser que estén juntos, sería demasiado… ridículo... Aarrrrrggg maldita seas Mamori ¿por qué de repente te volviste una persona vengativa? Por eso lo haces ¿no? Estas con el maldito viejo por ¿venganza? ¡Sí, eso es! Lo más seguro es que sea una maldita farsa"**- se auto convence mientras pasea por el pasillo donde se encuentran los cuartos de los Deimon Devil Bats hasta llegar al suyo

8.00 pm.

Todos los jóvenes de Deimon, muy puntuales se encontraban listos para la salida de esa noche. Podría haber sido que era la última noche que tenían para disfrutar de esas vacaciones la causa que hiciera que todos se arreglaran extremadamente bien. Se habían vestido con sus mejores ropas y todos se veían muy atractivos. Por supuesto, ni hablar de las señoritas. Al parecer, gracias al calor que apenas mermaba en la noche, ambas jovencitas se pusieron unos vestidos muy cortos los cuales dejaban a la vista sus largas y muy bien formadas piernas. Realmente bellas y excitantes…. A escasos minutos de partir, Musashi llama a la puerta del capitán. Al abrir, el joven de ojos verdes observa a todos sus compañeros amontonados en el pasillo, entre ellos a Mamori…. **"Tsk, esa maldita sigue vistiéndose así…. ¿acaso no tiene idea de lo hermosa que es y los pensamientos pervertidos que provoca?**"-

-¿No vienes?-

-No, estoy cansado-

-Bueno, por si cambias de opinión…. - Gen le hace entrega de un papel que contenía el nombre y la dirección del lugar donde estarían- Ja ne

.

.

.

.

-Ahhhh maldita manager…. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?... Mierda… la extraño- exclama mientras se levanta de su cama y se dispone a "dar un paseo" por el cuarto de la castaña.

Maldita costumbre de averiguarlo todo, en especial si se trata de la ojiazul. Hiruma se adentra en la habitación. De repente se le vino a la mente que desconocía esa faceta en ella. Toda la cama se veía desordenada y había mucha ropa sobre de esta. Era raro que la maldita disciplinaria no ordenara sus cosas. Avanzó para ver de cerca el jodido desorden y casi le da un infarto al ver lo que encontró. El jodido short negro del maldito viejo estaba allí, sobre la cama desordenada y para terminar de rematarla, el hermoso pijama de seda rosa de la maldita manager también estaba tirado sobre el lecho.

-¡QUE CARAJO SIGNIFICA ESTO! Y yo que pensaba que todo era una maldita farsa…. En verdad me ha traicionado ese malparido. Voy a matarlo-

A la velocidad de la luz se cambió con una vestimenta a doc. al lugar a donde iban y salió como rayo en busca de los malditos "traidores". Pero mientras se dirigía hacia allí intentaba convencerse que no era lo que él estaba pensando. Mamori no lo haría. Él era un idiota pero ella no, así que, si decía que lo amaba era cierto y no lo olvidaría nunca. Ya en el lugar, Youichi entra intentando mantener la calma, procurando no desesperar para no provocar ninguna escena innecesaria, al fin y al cabo el demonio no caía ante "un ataque de celos"…. Pero ¿Cómo carajo lo haría? Era imposible contenerse después de ver esa maldita situación…. Musashi y Mamori hablaban y reían felices mientras bebían algo fuerte, según el rubio, porque la maldita manager estaba ruborizada como aquella vez en casa de Honjou-san cuando se bebió esos whiskys. Y eso no era todo, el maldito kicker le acariciaba el cabello mientras lo colocaba detrás de la oreja de la castaña para poder susurrarle al oído quien sabe que mierda….

-Llegó la hora…- Musashi le dice al oído a su compañera después de que ella le informara que el demonio de Deimon estaba parado en la puerta entrada

.

.

.

.

.

**O.O Dios mío…..Hiruma está enojado!**

**Bueno, se lo merece por idiota….. Te amoooo *.***

***Nota: ¿Cómo me imaginé a Youichi vestido para ir a un bar? Bueno… por supuesto de camisa negra y pantalón gris (léase cap 8 n_n)**

**Kyaaaaaaaa taaaaaaannnnn sexy **

**:3**


	22. JUNTOS

**Bueno….el final…..Waaaaa estoy muy feliz y triste también! **

**Es que me da nostalgia cuando termino un fic! **

**Además de que me siento como si hubiera estado en continua interacción con ustedes cuando leía sus reviews y me ponía muy feliz el saber cómo se sientían y si les gusta o no la historia… **

**Domo Arigatô a ashira23, MamoriI-AnezakiI, NaruSaku´sFan, Rei sama18, DramioOone, Mashu-chan, Nekiri-chan, K-merry, Hiruxmamo4ever, -Ha.21 Guns, Hitg1rl, naruhinera desde la cuna….**

**En verdad les agradezco a todas por sus comentarios y también agradezco a los que solo leyeron mi historia**

**n_n**

**Espero poder comenzar otro fic enseguida de esta bella pareja **

**(Aunque sea un one-shot)**

**:P**

**Bueno, no las entretengo más…a leer :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El gran momento había llegado. Mamori y Gen sabían perfectamente que de un momento a otro él aparecería. El muchacho estaba seguro que su amigo iría al cuarto de la manager por lo que prepararon todo para que pareciera que habían dormido juntos. Era de esperarse que corriera a buscarlos por lo que ambos se prepararon psicológicamente para el desastre. Era arriesgado, sobre todo para Musashi pero, no importaba. El joven pateador lo hacía con gusto si todo ese rollo funcionaba y el desquiciado quarterback demonio se volvía un poquito más…. humano.

Hiruma, parado en la entrada del bar veía como los "malditos traidores" jugueteaban entre sí a pesar de que el joven de ojos oscuros era su mejor amigo y la chica era su…. su…. ¿manager? Entonces, si era así no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar nada. No era su novia… ¿qué era entonces? No podría llamarlo "solo una noche de placer" o algo así porque el rubio realmente la quería pero, lamentablemente había estropeado todo. Besó a la chica equivocada y para colmo de males, nunca le declaró a la castaña lo que realmente era para él. Youichi estaba pasmado, inmóvil y por un momento no pudo pensar en nada más que en cómo iba a presentarse frente a ellos a reclamar… con que jodida cara le iba a decir a su amigo que la chica era suya si nunca se lo hizo saber a ella. Recordaba, en ese momento, cuando mencionó al aire que ella le pertenecía por ello fue que castigó al receptor de su equipo pero... nada más. Ella quería ser su novia y él no la dejó. Estúpido. ¿Cómo podría llamarlo traición por parte de esos dos jodidos?... Estaba molesto, irritado e indignado, tanto que le era extremadamente difícil contenerse para no sacar alguna de sus tan queridas armas y atestar de balas al maldito kicker y llevarse a la maldita manager para castigarla (claro que de una forma muy sutil…. en su cama) pero no…. ante todo cupo la prudencia y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se calmó. Caminó tranquilo, sin quitar la mirada de los dos jóvenes quienes estaban parados junto a la barra…. El gran demonio moría con cada paso que daba ya que el rango de vista cada vez era mejor y podía observar como el hijo de perra de Musashi pasaba su mano por la cintura de la jodida Mamori…. Y ella sonreía…. "Maldición…maldición, malditos, traidores…"- una y otra vez se decía mentalmente. Estaba frustrado porque nunca en la puta vida podría decírselos en la maldita cara.

-Hiruma…apareciste!- Kurita y Komusubi-kun se paran frente a él estorbando el paso

-Pensamos que no vendrías- Jumonji, Togano y Kuroki-kun también se posicionan junto a Ryokan y su kohai

-Konbanwa, Hiruma-kun- Yukimitsu y Natsuhiko, se unen a los demás chicos

Era toda una jodida línea ofensiva cubriendo al pateador y a la manager. El capitán los veía extrañado. ¿Acaso les estaba fallando el cerebro a todos al mismo tiempo o era que deliberadamente ofrecían su vida en sacrificio para los dos malditos terminaran la velada en paz? ¿No era obvio el sentir del rubio? ¿No se veía en su terrible mirada color esmeralda que podría asesinar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente y no lo dejara llegar hasta "su" mujer?

-Mierda…. Quítense de en medio malditos-

Ninguno se movió. Solo se harían a un lado si Musashi así lo ordenaba.

-¿ACASO QUIEREN MORIR MALDITOS? Yo soy su jodido capitán no ese hijo de perra quien decía ser mi amigo-

-Lo… lo lamento Hiruma-san pero todo sea por proteger a Mamori-neechan- Sena quien también se había puesto junto a todos sus compañeros exclama muy serio

-Maldición….moriremos todos- Jumonji casi llorando exclama mientras se acerca al quarterback demonio, seguido de sus compañeros y entre todos agarraron al ojiverde en un intento de sacarlo del bar. Forcejearon un poco, maldiciones se oyeron a gritos por parte de todos los Devil Bats las cuales llamaban la atención de toda la gente del lugar por lo que Musashi decidió que era suficiente….

-Está bien chicos….déjenlo-

-¿Acaso estás loco maldito hijo de p***? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Y ustedes…. Ya me las pagarán malditos-

-Pensé que estabas cansado… ¿A qué has venido?-

-Quiero arreglar unos asuntos contigo- señalando a la castaña que estaba parada detrás de Gen con actitud desinteresada mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Tienes asuntos pendientes conmigo? Pensé que todo había quedado claro el otro día cuando te estabas besando con Samantha-san…-

-Desiste Hiruma, ella está conmigo ahora, además que yo sepa…ella no es nada tuyo. No es tu novia ¿o sí?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Responde-

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer, qué debía decir? Estaba frente a todo el jodido equipo y vea por donde lo vea, una declaración sería fatal. La debilidad del quarterback demonio sería expuesta a su máxima potencia y él no quería eso…. No por ahora.

-Solo te diré una cosa…. Lo que tenga que hablar con Mamori es mi problema, tú…carajo, deja de entrometerte maldito viejo. Me estas colmando la paciencia-

-Nunca vas a decirlo ¿verdad?... ¿Tanto te importa lo que piensen los demás?- La castaña, ya mostrando indicios de desesperación, voltea a ver al rubio parándose junto a Musashi-kun

-¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres que diga? A mí, esa mierda de "novios" no me interesa-

Silencio…

¡Qué estupidez! No podían creer que todavía, en esa situación, su capitán lo negara. Todo el jodido equipo sabía lo que él sentía por la manager. ¿Qué caso tenía ocultarlo? Desilusión. Mamori sonrió.

-Está bien…si así lo quieres, así será. TE ODIO HIRUMA YOUICHI. ¡Al diablo con todo esto! Búscate otra "maldita manager" ¡Idiota!-

Mamori exasperada decide marcharse. Se abre paso entre sus compañeros hasta que es detenida del brazo. Hiruma la voltea gritándole…-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?- y la chica, en un instante de desesperación, suelta una bofetada que casi deja marcados sus finos dedos en la mejilla del ojiverde. Youichi, cierra sus ojos para calmar el pequeño ardor que sintió en ese momento y no solo en su mejilla sino también en su corazón. La soltó.

-Lo…lo lamento, no quise hacer eso pero…. Por favor, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Ya me cansé de ser tu maldita manager, ya me canse de que me utilices. Yo te quiero y no tienes idea cuánto pero…se acabó- se aleja

…Ve por ella, You-nii…

…Es ahora o nunca….

…Ya todos sabemos lo que sientes por Mamori-neechan…

…Anda, díselo….

….No sean idiota Hiruma…ve….

Se oyeron varios murmullos de todos los Devil Bats a espaldas del quarterback.

-Maldición…-

A unos cuantos pasos la alcanzó, le tomo del brazo y volvió a voltearla y antes de que la castaña tuviera tiempo de decir nada, la besó.

-Te amo…en verdad…lo lamento, no quise herirte- le susurra

Mamori sonríe feliz mientras lo abraza frente a todos. De repente se oyen una gran cantidad de aplausos lo que hace que el rubio se sonroje al igual que la ojiazul y unas carcajadas exageradas por parte de los Devil Bats se hicieron presentes ya que el abrazo de la pareja "dispareja" se veía en la gran pantalla del lugar.

-Voy a matarlos malditos!-

-Si..luego…por ahora, bésame- Mamori lo toma del rostro y junta sus suaves labios con los del chico demonio…ahora quizás, no tan demonio

.

.

.

.

.

De regreso al hotel. Como estaba demasiado cerca decidieron caminar. Era la imagen más perfecta antes vista del demonio Hiruma y la angelical Mamori: Caminaban tranquilos tomados de la mano. Detrás de ellos la bola de jugadores de Amefuto, compañeros de los antes mencionados, los seguía de cerca. Era la primicia más importante en la historia de los Devil Bats. Hiruma Youichi enamorado y sonrojado!

-Siento la maldita presión de los ojos de esos jodidos en la espalda… Cuando regresemos los voy a matar….YA-HA! ! ! Esperen a ver los nuevos entrenamientos malditos! Kekekekekeke-

"**Y yo que decía que se volvería un poco más dócil….Gomen nasai minnaaaa"**- se disculpa mentalmente la ojiazul

Todavía era temprano cuando llegaron al Sun Marina por lo que decidieron disfrutar un poco más en el bar del hotel. Un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Todos platicaban y reían, de cosas serías y tonterías. Un instante ameno. Después de un rato, algunos decidieron que era tiempo de descansar…

-Oi maldito enano…. La maldita manager se va a quedar conmigo esta noche- el comentario fatal que hizo que el pequeño runningback se sonrojara y ni hablar de la castaña que parecía jitomate- así que puedes dormir con la jodida patines y seguir haciéndote hombre! Kekekekeke-

-Hi….Hiruma-san! Por favor….no lo digas así- muy pero muy apenado, avergonzado y sonrojado, tomando de la mano a Suzuna, asiente

Mientras esos cuatro se retiraban a sus habitaciones, todos los demás siguieron disfrutando de las bebidas y la música, excepto Musashi. De repente el joven pateador se levantó de su cómodo asiento y se dirigió a la puerta del bar…. Efectivamente, había confirmado la presencia de ella….

-No lo hagas- tomando del brazo a la mujer que se acercaba a los elevadores para seguir al quarterback

Hajime Samantha volteo a ver al hombre que la detuvo. Tenía sus ojos rojos de haber estado llorando por bastante tiempo ¿Qué le había sucedido? Gen sintió la necesidad de saber. Con un gesto hizo que la chica lo siguiera y se sentaron junto a la barra. No podía evitarlo, Musashi siempre había sido del tipo que escucha y resuelve y, por alguna razón, sentía lástima de esa bella niña. Aunque no tan niña ya que era un año mayor que él. Luego de unas cuantas copas, la jovencita se abrió y comenzó a contarle al pelinegro la historia de su vida. Cuando hubo terminado, Musashi creyó entender el porqué de muchas de las cosas que hacía esa mujer. Al parecer no había sido muy querida y eso la había marcado. Necesitaba sentirse adorada por eso fanfarroneaba y hacia uso de su belleza para que los hombre cayeran por ella. Que mal estaba.

-Él fue el único que me rechazó ¿entiendes? Y no estoy acostumbrada a que eso me suceda….no sé qué hacer…. (Suspira) quisiera terminar con esto, ya no quiero sentirme así…- no pudo evitar terminar confesando sus sentimientos al hombre que tenía en frente. Samantha sentía una fuerza especial en él. De hecho había sido el único que pudo frenar a ese demonio (recordando cuando casi la asfixia cerca de la casa Honjou) Era intimidante pero a la vez gentil….Sentía una rara sensación.

Musashi la veía a los ojos… Parecía que pedía a gritos ser salvada, por lo que en ese momento la tomo de la mano y la hizo seguirlo hasta su habitación. Se besaron, se abrazaron. Era tanto el deseo de ambos que terminaron en la cama del pateador, sin ropa alguna. Musashi quería desvanecer su pesar y ella lo dejaba. Permitió que hiciera todo lo que estaba al alcance para que la hiciera sentir mejor, que la hiciera sentir que era hermosa y que alguien la quería, aunque fuera por un mísero momento. La bella joven no lo creía. Había tenido unos cuantos encuentros sexuales en su vida pero…ninguno como ese. Allí estaban, tendidos sobre el lecho, agotados, con la respiración a mil por hora y bañados en traspiración. Una noche única. Musashi besaba sus ojos y sus mejillas, Samantha sonreía y se dejaba querer. Ese hombre realmente era imponente y le gustaba que fuera así. Sentía que era el único que podía "domar" ese mal carácter que ella tenía. Se sentía segura.

-Arigatô Gen-kun-

-Dime Musashi-

Todo pasó. El pelinegro se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Ella solo lo veía. Sabía que solo había sido un momento, solo para calmar su pena. Ya en la puerta, justo antes de irse, el muchacho voltea a ver a la joven que estaba todavía desnuda sentada en la cama cubriéndose apenas con las ligeras sábanas blancas…

-Eres una hermosa mujer Samantha. Deberías sonreír más y creo que para lograrlo debes buscar tu propia felicidad y no la desgracia de los otros. Cuídate. Ja ne-

-Sayonara, Musashi….kun- susurra cuando él ya se había ido

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De regreso en la ciudad de Tokio. Todos muy felices y bastante bronceados regresaron a clases. Era tiempo de volver a la rutina por lo que ese lunes muy temprano todos los Devil Bats se reunieron en la habitación del club…

-Waaaaaa MAMORIIIIIII-SWAAAAANNNNNN!- Monta corre a abrazar a la castaña pero de repente, Sena como un rayo se coloca entre ambos evitando la fatídica muestra de cariño…

-No lo hagas Monta-

-¿?-

-Bien dicho maldito enano! Ya lo oíste jodido mono… tienes absolutamente prohibido acercarte a la maldita manager y menos intentar tocarla, si no quieres morir a tan temprana edad ¿entendiste?-

-¿P…p….por qué?-

-Ella es mi maldita novia ahora-

-NO LO CREO!-

-Pues créelo maldito Mono- en ese momento agarra a la castaña de la cintura y la besa como si fuera la última vez que la vería en su vida

-Hi…hiruma-kun- sonrojada, Mamori exclama después del largo suspiro que le provocó semejante beso

-Kekekeke pero no llores jodido receiver… después de todo no siempre se puede tener tienes tanta mala suerte!-

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- Monta le pregunta consternado a su querido amigo Sena cuando iban dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases matutinas

-La verdad, no tengo idea-

.

.

.

.

Era la hora el entrenamiento vespertino, Monta y Sena fueron los primeros en llegar a la habitación del club. Cuando entraron quedaron como piedras frente a la mesa…Encima de ésta había algunas cajas de hamburguesa del famoso lugar donde comieron antes de irse de vacaciones…

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Ohhhh nooooo la "hamburguesa del terror"…. Hiruma quiere matarme!-

-Buenas tardes muchachos, ¿Cómo les ha ido? He pasado por ese lugar y he traído unas por si tenían hambre-

-Ho….Ho…..Ho….Honjou-san?-

Efectivamente Honjou Masaru estaba en el club de los Deimon Devil Bats con un álbum de fotos en la mano….

-Youichi ¿fuiste tú?-

-Ya-Ha!…. Solo lo hice porque mi maldita novia me dijo que debía compensarlo por haberle arruinado las vacaciones-

-Ohhhh, te quiero Hiruma-kuuunnnnn-colgada de su cuello lo besa en la mejilla

-Buenas tardes!-

-HAJIME-SAN!-

-¿Qué haces aquí maldita modelo? ¿Vienes a joder otra vez?-

-Si…y no-

-¿?-

-Solo vine a pedir una disculpa. Me he portado muy mal y quería hacerles saber que en verdad me arrepiento. Gomen-

-Está bien Samantha-san, todo queda en el pasado- ofreciendo una bella sonrisa Mamori calma a la preocupada jovencita

-¿Viajaste hasta aquí solo para eso?-

-Ehmmmm no…precisamente….- muy sonrojada observa de reojo hacia el campo de entrenamiento

-OI, MALDITO VIEJO! TIENES VISITAS!- le grita Musashi quien con una sonrisa se acerca para hablar con la "pequeña demonio"

-Jajajaja en verdad has cambiado… Me da gusto!-

-Kekekekeke solo por hoy maldita novia. Mañana verán todos esos malditos que se atrevieron a desafiarme. Morirán lenta y dolorosamente con los nuevos entrenamientos…. **YA-HA!**-

**-FIN-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**EXTRA**

Un año después. Fiesta de graduación de los alumnos de 3º año de Deimon. Todos los Devil Bats reunidos celebran el final del ciclo escolar y se despiden de los mayores….

-Musashiiiiiii- Kurita corre a abrazarlo como siempre pero el pateador del equipo ya tiene su defensa bien ensayada. En una fracción de segundos abraza a su novia y la pone frente al enorme hombre de línea. Obviamente, éste se detiene a pocos pasos de los jóvenes enamorados- No me importa, estoy feliz así que a ti y también a Samantha-san los abrazareeeeeeeeee-

Los pobres chicos casi mueren por asfixia…..

-Maldito Musashi, ¿Cómo es posible que haya conseguido novia el muy cabrón? Si se ve como un anciano…. Y encima, tremenda mujer…. ¡Qué envidia!- los tres hermanos solteros replican la suerte del pateador

-Suzuna ¿has visto a Hiruma-san y a Mamori-neechan?-

-Jijijiji sip, los he visto. Ambos se han ido a casa de You-nii… _"me la llevaré ahora maldita patines, Ssssshhhhh no digas nada kekekeke"_ dijo- la ojivioleta imitando la voz del quarterback le comenta a su novio

.

.

.

.

En casa del capitán….

-Oi maldita Mamori… ¿todavía traes puesta esa chuchería? Me lastimas con esa baratija- refiriéndose a que la pulsera que Yamato le había regalado le marcaba la espalda mientras hacían…. bueno…lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

-No es una baratija…es linda-

-Bueno para que sepas, el maldito emperador no es el único que puede hacer regalos-

-No te pongas celoso Youichi…-mientras lo besa suavemente

-Kekekeke ¿celoso? Para nada, solo que me encanta ganar y sé que mi regalo es mucho mejor que esa "chuchería cara"-

-¿regalo?-

-Si…si lo quieres tendrás que ir a la mesa del comedor, está sobre ella…-

Con urgencia, Mamori arrancó la sabana de la cama del rubio y se enrolló en ella. Fue directo al comedor y allí encontró, sobre la mesa como él había dicho, una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. Al abrirla se quedó obnubilada…. Un perfecto anillo con una linda piedra azul como sus ojos que brillaba muchísimo más que la pulserita que traía.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso no es mejor regalo?- Youichi apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada al comedor con sus brazos cruzados con esa expresión característica de él…esa bella sonrisa demoníaca

-….es hermoso…-

-A ver…. Permíteme- Hiruma se había acercado a la castaña y tomando el anillo en sus manos, lo colocó en el dedo anular de la pequeña mano izquierda de su jodida novia-

-….ehmmm aahhh…yo….- no podía articular palabra alguna

-Kekekeke solo di…. "Sí"-

-Hai- con una bella sonrisa Mamori abraza a su querido demonio

.

.

.

.

.

**Ohhhhhh my god! Yo quiero ser Mamori-chaaaaaan. Que Suerteeeeee!**

**Bueno, es todo por el momento.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado leer esta historia como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola n_n**

**Cuídense mucho….Un Cariñoso abrazo!**

**Adiós XD**


End file.
